The Screaming Dead
by opticon217
Summary: She had captured his attention the night they stole her away. She would belong to him and no one else ever again. "You are mine Rose" he whispered in a husky voice. A darker fic to a new series. PLZ R&R contains violence, language and sexual content.
1. One

**So I had this great idea about a vampire series and I decided to post it on here to see if it was worth it. I might not continue but let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I came up with this idea by myself so don't steal anything please!**

_Eons ago there was a war between the realms. Angels and Demons started a battle and sides were taken. Vampires and werewolves sided with the Angels after Lucifer and his Demons had betrayed the nightwalkers. The Fay along with the Pixies and Soultakers had choice damnation by siding with the Demons. The battle lasted a period of one hundred years until a bargain was made. The Angels were to remain in their kingdom of Heaven with God while the Demons were faced to stay in the depths of Hell with their creator The Devil. God was generous to the night dwellers who he once thought to be the damned. Having spared many Angels the true death, God decided to create a realm for Vampires and other creatures of the night to call home after being pushed into the shadows on earth. However, there were rules to this treaty. Angels were no longer allowed to mate with humans and create fallen, as they had no place in other worlds. Demons were no longer allowed to meddle in the human world or heaven and could only enter the dark realm of the Vampires if permission was granted. Vampire's ability to change mortals into their own kind was forbidden along with Werewolves spreading their curse. It is said that if this treaty was broken then war would be unleashed again and only Light bearers would be able to save the realms from utter ruin. Light bearers were blessed with the special gift to travel between all realms and were believed to bring balance between all the realms and peace would ensue. They held great power that was destructive but also life bringing. But the very memory of the Light bearer was thought to be extinct since the black years…until now._

* * *

><p>He stands outside of Crimson Casino. The old jazz record can already be heard when he goes through the golden doors along with women laughing and dice rolling at the craps table. Baron walks into the casino and the stench of alcohol fills his noise. The smell is a pleasant welcome and people already look his way as he walks to the back room. His tall stature was not hard to miss. He stood at least six foot five and he always dressed to impress. A dark pair of dress pants matched with a maroon shirt under a black jacket. His sky blue eyes took note of the crowd in a sense of indifference. His light brown hair was always in place and his pale skin was flawless from beneath his attire. In one word he was perfection but amongst his own kind he felt very ordinary. It was a rare occurrence to see an ugly Vampire.<p>

Sterling was already cleaning house at the five card stud table and takes a quick glance of acknowledgement his way before returning to his hand. Baron sticks his slick card key in the door which allows him access to the back. Only exclusives knew about the meeting place as it was best kept secret from the commoners or any unwanted intruders. The room is dimly lit and the walls are painted a dark blood red to give a macabre feel. River and Kane are counting the cash of tonight's income that Sterling no doubt helped create. They look up when they see Baron enter.

"And look who's finally back on the other side." River says with a grin. His alabaster white teeth shine perfectly and the hint of his fangs can be seen poking onto his bottom lip.

"Am I not welcome?" Baron says with curiosity.

"Nah man we missed you like hell, we were just beginning to think you'd lost your way." River replies as he tosses the money on the table and stands to fix himself a drink. "Something for yourself?" he asks as he pours the drink.

"You know I don't drink that filth and you shouldn't either, it's been outlawed." Baron says with a frown.

River laughs. "Man I like you. I forgot how funny you are. Since when do I follow any law?" he says with a shake of his head and a smirk plastered to his face.

"Well one thing I haven't missed was your big mouth." Baron says as he takes a seat next to Kane who gives a silent nod. Never the one to share many words was Kane. He thought they were a powerful thing and not to be wasted on small talk because of his gifted ability of the tongue. His words could make masterful spells and he was careful of what to say around friends. His red hair could almost match the color of the walls and paired with his pale skin he was rather frightening, but also good looking in a devil may care kind of way. A silent but deadly killer he surely could be branded, but his loyalty to the group could match his flawless fighting skills. His hair was cut short from the back but covered his face in the front almost all the time, hiding his cerulean blue eyes which many women fall in love with. Kane never paid any mind to the women who ogled him or any woman for that matter.

Unlike Kane; River loved and demanded attention whenever he entered a room. With his boyish charm and white blonde hair it wasn't any question as to why. His ebony black eyes were endless and women would be caught for hours in them. Along with his foolish behavior and personality that charmed women into his sheets every night, was a sadistic killer. Everyone blamed it on his addiction to Demon blood but only his closest of brothers knew the real truth to his drinking. Drowning away the sorrows and burden he has carried within himself because of his past. He put up a convincing bluff as Sterling worded it.

"So, did you find anything of interest on your trip away?" River asks when he reseats himself at the table with a red drink in hand; Demon blood.

"It's been happening again, only more frequently. Demons have been breaking the treaty and re-entering earth." Baron says as he straightens out his tall frame in the chair. His light brown hair is spiked up lightly in place and soft to the touch like always.

"If the Angels find out, it'll be war all over again." River remarks while taking a generous sip of blood.

"Should we address them?" Kane speaks out roughly.

"Not unless we having anything to report and evidence to back it up; I had seen them coming and going at all hours but none had done anything illegal. It's best to not start a war unless we are intended to fight it." Baron replies while he leans back and studies the ring on his hand. The emblem of a gold leaf shines brightly in the centre. All of the brothers had one. It represented the warriors who still fought for God and his Angels even though they were considered to be the accursed. They had been hand selected but Angels and represented a secret society.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." River replies nonchalantly as he continues to count the money.

"There is something else." Baron interrupts.

"Continue." River says with a wave of his hand while not looking up from the cash.

"The Light bearers are returning." He says and both the men look up. It is silent for a moment as the men take in this piece of information, judging to see if he was truthful.

"We should get the others together and discuss this." Kane says immediately.

"I'll get Sterling." River says as he leaves in vampire speed. They return in seconds together. Sterling stands by the door with his walking stick in hand and a gray fedora placed on his head, covering his dark, slicked back hair. His eyes are ever serious as he judged the situation presented in front of him.

"Call the others and get them here, including the Prime Minister, he'll want to hear this." Baron addresses the others. Most of the brothers looked up to Baron as their leader. Not because of his size but because he was the best at keeping everyone calm and giving orders that went along with a well thought out plan. The others clear out in a rush to get the brothers together while he waits in the secluded room. He walks over to the cart of Demon blood and smells the putrid liquid. The energy it gave you was like nothing else but when the effects wore off, the crash would make you weak for days. Often they had to help River out of his stupor and he'd stay off it for awhile but ultimately he'd find his way back to the juice again. They weren't real brothers by blood but he cared about each and every single one of them and he hoped that he wouldn't have to one day stand over a grave with a comrade's name etched in the stone.

* * *

><p>The beeping of an alarm clock can be heard in the small one bedroom apartment. Rosemary groans from under her covers and feels for her alarm with her hand until she slams down on the snooze button. She can feel the warm heat coming from the lump lying next to her. Her Siberian husky, Donatello is taking up the whole other side of her double bed. She stretches and exposes her messy hair from under the blankets. It was Saturday morning and she had to be at work in two hours. Being a hostess at a four star restaurant wasn't exactly were she saw her career at twenty five but she needed the money so she put on a fake smile and bore through the day as best she could. She stands to get up from her bed but of course the sheets weren't cooperating today so instead they tangle around her ankles and she plummets to the ground in a heap while waking up Donatello in the process. He peeks over the edge of the bed at his clumsy owner.<p>

"Urgh what a way to start the day." She says with a moan of discomfort. She kicks the sheets away from her legs until she is free to walk. She walks over to her small kitchen to start coffee and feed Donatello who is right by her side, sniffing at her heels.

"Ok you dozy dog I'll get your breakfast first." She says as she goes to the bottom cupboard where she stores his kibble. She tips the bag over his food bowl and half of it ends up pouring out. She releases another groans but Donatello happily munches away at all the extra food. She releases a small chuckle that shakes her tiny frame.

"At least someone is having a good day." She says thoughtfully while turning on her coffee brewer. A cup of warm caffeine was just the thing to get this day on track. She stands by her balcony door and she sees the flashes outside again. They've happened to her since she was five. Her parents had taken her to the optometrist but the doctor said she had perfect vision. She had cat scans done and everything else to determine if she had brain damage but nothing was ever found. They come at unpredictable times and resemble lightning flashes but that couldn't be it because she'd see them during the day when it was as clear as a bell. Only her parents and close friends knew of her disability, or that was how she saw it. She was painfully oblivious to her rare gift.

The smell of mocha hit's her noise and knocks her out of her daze as she walks back to her kitchen for a cup before changing. She adds a small amount of cream, keeping the drink strong today. Usually the bitter taste of black coffee made her stomach churn but she could tell it was going to be one of _those_ days. Her bare feet patter on the tiles as she makes her way back to her room to put on her hostess uniform. She slips out of her boxers and large t-shirt for her crisp uniform. A black blazer over a white blouse and a dark pencil skirt paired with heels. Not very original but she could deal with it. Her reflection in the mirror is the same as always. Dark mahogany brown hair that reached pasted her shoulders with a wispy fringe covering half of her forehead. Her name tag hung carelessly on her left breast pocket of the blazer reading **Rosemary** in dark gothic letters. Truthfully she'd much rather be called Rose and most people had grown accustomed to doing so. She puts on a minimal amount of make-up, already appreciating her natural appearance and ties her hair back in a sleek ponytail.

She grabs her purse and pat's Donatello on the head in the kitchen once more. He looks up at her in disinterest, already grown used to her work schedule. She had been thoughtful when she first named him. Being a huge admirer of art, she decided on Donatello, her favorite artist from the renaissance.

"I'm just a person who feeds you aren't I?" she says to the dog and he tilts his head in wonder at her words.

"I'll see you later buddy." She says as she walks to the door and pulls out her keys to lock her apartment door. The gold numbers on the front read 666 and she laughed when the manager first handed her the keys. She lived on the top floor of her building so the elevator was the better choice first thing in the morning. When she walks down the hall she sees a white paper taped to the closed door. _**Elevators out of order, please use the stairs.**_ She sighs as she walks to the stair entrance. It really was going to be one of _those_ days.

* * *

><p>The Prime Minister sits at the head of the table while the rest of the brothers surround him. He has on a pressed gray suit and a light pink shirt tucked beneath. His golden blonde hair that was graying on the sides was combed back neatly while his storm cloud eyes looked wise and weary all at once. Baron sits to his left after informing him about the trepidations on earth.<p>

"Should we tell the Angels?" River asks first.

The Prime Minister shakes his head. "Even if we could get into Heaven, who would we tell? Gabriel and Michael are the only ones who would be prepared to listen but we are not nearly important enough to address them, they only take special cases and we have no proof. For now we should let the Demons do as they will. If they cause a problem, the Angels will know it."

"And what of the Light bearer?" Sterling inquires with a monotone expression.

"We do not know of their identity yet and the being in question would be unaware of their gift." Baron tells their realm leader.

"Should we not seek them out? If a war were to break out, we would be at an advantage if we had a Light bearer in our presence." Cardinal; another brother of the group asks.

"Cardinal raises a good point. Perhaps the Demons are already aware of the Light bearer and they too are seeking it out." Sterling says, concurring with Cardinals previous statement.

They wait patiently for the Prime Minister to answer. His real name was Max and he had been born into an aristocratic family, a perfect reason for him to join politics. Apart from being the realm leader, he was also on friendly terms with the brothers. They were back room politics for himself and even though they bootlegged Demon blood, he still remained an ally for them incase word got out about their business.

"If I allow you permission to look for this Light bearer, the information doesn't leave this room. I want only your band of men to do this and I won't stand for failure. Get it done Baron." He says sternly as he stands.

"How long do we have?" Baron questions while the rest of his men look to him.

"One month. If you can't get it done by then, it won't be worth it. And no dead humans or I'll have all your fangs." With that final word, Max disappears in a puff of black smoke.

An eerie silence fills the hall until River breaks into a grin. "Am I the only one happy that we get to do some sick shit?" he asks in excitement like a schoolboy.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go." Sterling says while a frown slowly etches on his face.

"Yeah you would say that; mister serious with his card games." River jeers. In a fluent motion, Sterling pulls his sword that is hidden in his walking stick and puts it to River's throat.

"Perhaps we could go with one less member. I know I wouldn't mind getting away from your snarky comments for awhile."

Everyone watches from the side lines until Baron steps in. He knew Sterling wouldn't give a second thought to slicing River open. He wouldn't even blink an eye when he had to kill women in the past.

"Enough Sterling, we need the whole group in on this." Baron says as he lays a hand on Sterling's shoulder.

He hesitates before pulling back, "Alright, I suppose the chivalric side of me can forgive your quick and stupid tongue." Sterling says condescendingly while drawing back his sword into his walking stick once more.

River grimaces from almost being cut in half and glares at Sterling's retreating figure. "If that prick weren't so good at everything, I'd say we should throw him out." River says to Baron who only spares a smile.

It was true; every task you gave to Sterling, he could complete perfectly. There wasn't a game he couldn't win or a foe he couldn't extinguish in his path. Along with his perfectionist skills, came a suave and distinguished gentleman that could almost rival Rivers skills at making women fall in love with him. The only difference was Sterling never used that talent. He was picky at women as he was with his attire. He dressed in flawless fashion and looked like something stolen from the twenties of earth's years. As for his taste in women, he choose to sample them like a good wine, and only the most exquisite he deemed worthy of his time. Time was something he valued and every brother knew it. It was his special ability just like Kane's words and he never used it without purpose.

"When do we leave?" Cardinal asked to break the tension.

"Once Tristan gets here we can go. Where has he been lately?" Kane asks the question that everyone was thinking.

Tristan had been distant as of late and it caused restlessness in the group though the idea of him turning was too far fetched. He had a secret and until he was ready to share, they would have to be patient.

"Who wants to clue him in on our little ordeal" Sterling asks while sharpening his sword in the back corner. The gleam of the hilt catches the candle light and accents the sharp curves of the weapon.

"Obviously Baron will, won't ya?" River asks with a grin.

"Evidently it will be me. I have yet to speak to him since my return and the firsts words from my mouth will be that we're all leaving again." Baron says grimly.

"Hell it ain't that bad. I've been itching for a good hunt so hopefully we run into some Demons along the way!" River remarks while he leans back in his chair.

"What kind of artillery do you think we'll need?" Cardinal asks Baron. Cardinal was the weapons master and the tech of the brothers so he always helped plan the trips to the other realms. Along with being a gifted killer was his kindness towards others. He was the most trusting member and often showed mercy if necessary.

"We aren't exactly looking for trouble…but just to be safe I'd plan big, except for Sterling of course." Baron says looking at his comrade in the back. Sterling believed in only using his sword and truthfully it was all he needed to get the job done. He could cut down an enemy with one fell swoop of his sword.

"Why thank you." Sterling says with a grin. Only his smile can be seen while the rim of his hat covers his eyes when sharpening his weapon. It's rather an unnerving sight, but all of the brothers were killers so they were familiar with each others antics. Learning each others immoral habits was an everyday occurrence and was held in high regard.

A puff of black smoke appears in the centre and Tristan lands on his feet while fixing his hair. It was jet back and greased like always to keep up with his psychotic persona. He had in his hand, a wide brimmed hat like Freddy Kruger would wear and he always paired it with a long, dark trench coat. Needless to say, if you saw him coming down a dark street, you'd turn the other direction. Every brother knew he carried a series of knifes in the inside of his jacket, along with a pair of pistols that always were loaded with silver bullets.

He looks to Baron first, sizing him up. "You have returned." He says bluntly.

"As have you, rumor has it you've been none existent lately." Baron replies coolly.

He shrugs. "I have my own work and life, or maybe you haven't all noticed." He says with a dark look to the others. His jaded black eyes carry malcontent for his brethren.

"We have tried to find you, but after awhile we just gave up. We figured if you wanted to talk you would have shown your face." Sterling says standing while straightening his black tweed coat.

"Yeah we didn't miss you enough to keep looking." River remarks humorously. Tristan gives a cold and unfeeling look that makes River straighten his disposition, "Jesus it was a joke, relax, you know we all love you."

He doesn't regard River with an answer but instead turns to Baron. "What's the news? You all look more lifeless then a bunch of corpses, or am I not far off?"

"How do you feel about going to Earth?" Baron asks, getting to the point.

"How long?" He asks cryptically.

"One month exactly", Baron replies.

"The purpose of this mission?" Tristan questions.

"We are to hunt down a Light bearer and bring it back here. The orders come from Max."

Tristan scoffs. "Please, there hasn't been a Light bearer in ages. There is no need for one. And since when do you take orders from golden boy?"

Baron ignores the remark about Max. It was no secret that Tristan and the Prime Minister despised each other. Their histories were intertwined and go way back to their love of the same woman.

"I've been to earth and I saw the signs. A need must be arising and thus why one has appeared or perhaps more. The Demons are already aware of its existence we assume."

Tristan corrects himself. "Demons you say. Are they breaking the treaty already? I'd thought they would have lasted longer than two thousand years."

"They have yet to do any unbinding damage though. As far as we are concerned, the Angels don't know and we are not to inform them." Baron says calmly.

"Lying to the Angels and tracking down a Light bearer while killing Demons, how could I refuse?" Tristan says with a sadist smile.

"Then let's prepare, we should leave tonight and get a head start on things." Kane says, speaking again.

"I'll show everyone out, looks like the Crimson is going to be closed for a while." River says nonchalant while running out in a flash of vampire speed. Even though all the brothers took part in the casino, it was really River who started the business and he liked to treat it as his baby.

"I'll get the supplies." Cardinal says before disappearing in a black cloud of smoke.

Baron turns to Tristan again while everyone else is distracted. "Where have you been, really?"

"That is not for you to know." He replies before sitting. The answer was final and Baron wasn't about to start a fight before they all left together. Best to just forget for now instead of turning the mood sour and Tristan was an equal match for Baron to fight.

The group waits in silence before River returns first. He had a flushed look and red lipstick all over his face.

Sterling rolls his eyes. "Honestly, you couldn't just ask them to leave; you had to subject a poor girl to time with you?"

"Hey she bribed me; she said she wouldn't leave unless I kissed her and I'm not one to keep a lady in waiting." He says with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Isn't there anything else you can do besides having your pants down?" Sterling says mockingly.

"Yep, I can annoy you and the satisfaction is almost the same." River replies cheekily.

Before Sterling can retort, Cardinal appears with a bundle in hand. He drops the heavy package on the table and reveals a selection of weapons.

"Alright I picked out the lightest and quickest kill of artillery here. Everyone pick out what they want, I figured it would be best if we traveled light." He says as he pulls out a shotgun for himself.

River reaches for a machine gun which he hauls over his shoulder while stashing a handgun in his jacket on a holster. Kane takes a set of throwing knifes and a pair of forty-fives for himself. Tristan picks an extra machine gun, already previously equipped with his own artillery which leaves the rest for Baron; one shotgun, a handgun and a long knife with a serrated blade.

"Man it feels good to be in gear again." River says with relief while looking over his weapons.

"Oh I have one more thing." Cardinal interrupts while he pulls out a bag from his jacket, "Earth has new technology all the time and we may need to get a hold of each other if we get separated." He says as he tosses them cell phones.

Everyone takes a phone off the table. Baron studies his closely. "Why are the buttons so small?" he asks while playing with the Blackberry.

"It's the best thing I could get a hand on. Sorry, I forgot you have giant hands." He says bashfully.

"It's fine." Baron says tersely, "Can we get going now; I really don't want to wait any longer."

"I too don't see the reason as to why we are waiting." Sterling says from the side.

"Yes let's get going." Cardinal agrees. They stand together in a circle.

"Remember boys, the sun rises in the east and sets in the west so keep an eye on that horizon and if you run into a Demon, show no mercy." Baron instructs.

They all have mixed emotions about leaving but the same expression can been read on their faces; a grin of satisfaction to once again taste the kill. A white light surrounds them and engulfs them, sending a shockwave in the backroom as The glasses of blood shatter from the pressure and pictures are knocked clean off the wall. The chairs of the tables blow over and the wind in the room scatters the money around.

"Shit I'm gonna have to re-count that!" River shouts over the whirlwind.

The feeling starts in the pits of their stomachs. A light lifting pull at the heart and a blinding white light can be seen. A shockwave of lightning spreads through them and they disperse to the next realm; Earth.

**Reviews would be great to see if I should continue. The idea is to have a story for each of the men but all the stories would be connected. This one would be centric around Baron first.**


	2. Two

**So I'm still waiting for that first review but I thought another chapter may give more to what the story is about. Please tell me what you think!**

A flash of light crosses over the sky and all of the men land on their feet flawlessly. The streets of Boston shine brightly below them as mortals return home from work. The night was young and the first screams of the evening could be heard. Baron smells the air with keen interest.

"So where do we start boss?" River asks while shrugging off his gear.

"We would cover more ground if we split into pairs. Everyone pick a partner than and let's get going. I absolutely detest the idea of the Demons getting to the prize first." Baron says with fierce bloodlust.

Everyone stands next to their usual killing partner. After so many centuries together, you grow accustom to each others killing patterns. Sterling was with Cardinal while Kane was with River. Kane was the only one with enough patience to not kill River because of his juvenile habits. Baron and Tristan made a lethal pair because of their sadistic hate for Demons.

"Sterling, you and Cardinal take east while River and Kane can handle west. Me and Tristan can take central. If you find nothing by five, return to Boston Plaza. We can rent out rooms there for the day." Baron instructs while preparing his weapons.

Everyone else nods in understanding and they split up on their designated areas. The air held a chill while the moon peeked over the clouds. The hunt had begun.

* * *

><p>Rosemary runs a stressful hand through her hair while counting out the money from today's income. Her manager Michael and her co-worker Tiffany were the only three left counting. It became a Saturday ritual for the trio; drinking at the bar while going over tips and sales.<p>

"Well someone liked you at table three today. They gave you a twenty percent tip." Tiffany says grinning at Rose.

"Urgh it was probably that man with the dyed mustache. He's married too and yet he stills thinks it's ok to hit on anything with breasts." Rose says with a disgruntled face.

"Oh come on Rose, when are you gonna cut a guy a break huh?" Tiffany whines. She had been constantly on Rose's case about being single.

"What you want me to commit adultery with a repulsive man like that?" Rose says in disbelief.

"I don't mean him per say, but you are so judgmental on every guy that steps in here."

"She's right about that." Michael says while sipping on his vodka.

"Oh you too Michael! Why is everyone picking on me today?" she says exasperated.

"It's out of love hun." Tiff says patting her hand in comfort.

Rose pulls her hand away in annoyance. "I don't need help with my dating problem. I'm just rather picky is all." She says defensively.

"Well at least you admit you have a problem." Michael says with a smirk. Rose smacks his arm causing him to spill some of his drink.

"Oww what was that for!" he says rubbing his sore arm.

"I rather like being single right now. I look at everyone else dating and it seems filled with hassle."

Tiffany snorts in humor. "Oh course its hassle, its dating hun. If it were easy, we would all marry the first person we met."

"True, take it from a married man. I dated so many women before I met Sheila. Now I'm happy with my little love bug." Michael says thoughtfully.

"But you complain about her all the time." Tiffany says with a confused frown.

"Ah yes the joys of marriage. I blame it on her pregnant hormones right now." He says with a drunken nod.

"I can't believe you aren't home with her while she's pregnant." Rose says with a head shake.

"No trust me; she's glad to get me out of the house. All I need to do it rub her feet and buy lot's of pickles. It's her craving at the moment."

"Yuck I hate pickles." Tiffany adds with a contorted face.

Rose pushes her chair back and rises. "Well I think I'm going to head out. I have to take a bus back to my building and it's already eight."

"Is it really? I better go too. I promised Brandon a special night." Tiff says winking.

"Ewe I don't want to hear it!" Rose says covering her ears.

"God you act like such a virgin sometimes." Tiff says rolling her eyes.

"My first time was so shitty it scarred me for life." Rose says with wide eyes in remembrance.

"Keep giving sex another chance, you'll find someone who's good at it." Her friend says suggestively.

"Or maybe it was you who was lame in the sack." Michael says from the table. Both women silence him with frosted glares.

"Oh perhaps not, my mistake." He says sheepishly.

Tiffany and Rose both grab their coats and make for the door. Tiffany walks over to her Jetta and gets out her keys.

"When are you going to get a car Rose?" she asks.

"Just as soon as I can afford one." Rose replies with a shrug.

"You worry me taking the bus this late at night you know."

"I really wish you wouldn't. I know my way back and forth safely." Rose says, offering comforting words to her friend.

"If you say so but I'm still going to worry." Tiff says getting into her car. Rose waves to her through the window when she drives by and out of the parking lot.

The walk to the bus stop was short but tonight it felt extra long. Every so often while passing a dark alley she would do a double take; swearing she saw a lurking shadow. Half the time it turned out to be an empty garbage can or stray cat but you can never be too careful. No one else is waiting for the bus when she sits herself down on the bench. A shiver runs down her spine and she rubs her shoulders to keep warm. The street light above flickers and the road seems suspiciously quiet. Few cars pass by and only hollow faces stare straight ahead, not taking notice of the lone girl. The hairs on the back of her neck stand stiff as she feels something in the shadows behind her. She cranes her neck to look back but nothing is visible. A bright light shines on her face as the bus pulls up to the stop. She breathes a sigh of relief when she steps on and takes a silent seat at the back. As the bus pulls away and out of sight, red eyes glow deep in the alley and a low growl escape from the throat of the beast before vanishing.

* * *

><p>"This is useless. We haven't even spotted a Demon yet Baron. I'm growing antsy, you better not be wrong about this." Tristan goes on with annoyance.<p>

"You dare think I would lead you astray?" Baron's voice rumbles low.

"I'm not suggesting anything but don't you think we would have had a sign by now?" he remarks with a lighter tone.

Baron sighs while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I suppose you're right but something isn't adding up. Last I was here there was ample amounts of activity and now nothing."

"Perhaps Demons knew you were searching and decided to lessen their activity." Tristan says while rubbing his chin.

"Or maybe they already got to the Light Bearer first. Demons are never ones to be stealth, you know that."

"Maybe the others had better luck." Tristan wonders aloud.

"It's too early to return. Let's head down on the streets, maybe we'll have better luck." Baron says leaping from the tall tower with Tristan following. They walk inline like regular citizens. The only sounds heard are car passing by and the booming sounds of nightclub music.

"I'm surprised. You've had numerous opportunities to ask me of my whereabouts and you have not. Are you losing your touch Baron or are you just turning sensitive to others situations?" Tristan gibes.

Baron stifles a mock chuckle. "I was waiting for you to bring it up again and I was right in my assumption."

Tristan scowls. "Well it affects us not so I see no reason in telling you. I was behaving myself, I promise you that."

"When do you ever behave yourself my friend?" Baron asks with a raised brow.

"In the company of a woman." They both laugh deeply before pausing.

"Do you smell that?" Tristan asks.

"I smell both actually; a Demon as well as the Light Bearer." Baron says eyeing the small bus bench. Tristan digs through the alley behind while kicking trash cans down and throwing other rubbish about.

"Well neither are here now. I'm willing to bet my money that the Light Bearer went on public transit while the Demon is following. We need to track down that bus." Tristan says returning.

"The Light Bearer is female. I can smell her scent as well as her perfume." Baron says with hooded eyes.

"Wonderful; now we can cut down the percent by half." Tristan sneers sarcastically.

"No need to be so cynical, we're getting closer." Baron says sternly.

"My apologies; if I may speak freely sir?" Tristan begs for permission.

"By all means friend." Baron ushers him to go on.

"Perhaps it would be more productive to inform the others of our new lead now instead of having them out and about only to find nothing."

"I agree. You go and find them and bring them back here. You can follow my scent from here. Next time we meet; let us pray I have the Light Bearer in our grasp."

Tristan nods before disappearing in a puff of black smoke. Baron takes off in lightning speed down the road and after the route of the bus. The scent of the Light Bearer was growing dim but traceable enough to follow. His only hope was that she didn't get off to her stop yet. An idea came to mind and he ran ahead of the bus to the next stop to wait for the large automobile. He can see just ahead of him the lights of the bus coming his way. The screeching of the wheels and the smell of exhaust hit his senses and he cringes at the disgusting human environment.

The geriatric bus driver looks stunned to see a man dressed in his stature and height to enter a bus. He pays the fee and offers a kind smile to the meek mortal before taking a seat at the front. There are only a few occupants of the bus but all stare his way except one. A small woman sits at the back while reading a novel and humming a silent tune that only his vampire hearing could pick up. Her dark brown hair is tied back in a ponytail and she is wearing a workers outfit. A white blouse hugs tightly to her frail frame while a dark pencil skirt accents her long legs. He can read her nametag from far away. The dark, gothic letters spell out **Rosemary**. He knew she was the one they had been searching for. The only problem was what to do from here now that she has been found. Even now, his thoughts are plagued with the sweet scent of her mystical blood. He admired the thought of pulling her neck back and having his fill. The thoughts of draining her dry seemed appealing but her importance was too great. He needed to gain a hold of his hunger and suddenly feelings of regret filled him for not drinking before the hunt.

Something strange occurred to him and he looked around outside wearily for any sign of the Demon who had been tracking her. Nothing; not the smells or the sights of any Demon could be found. Perhaps it had transfigured back into its original human form after discovering his presence.

A large puff of smoke emerges in the middle of the bus. Baron was about to discipline them for teleporting here but Sterling had froze time as soon as they stepped on.

"Lucky you have me lads." Sterling says with a toothy grin, his accent weighing thick in the air.

"Did you find _her_?" Tristan asks, stepping forward. The bus had become rather cramped with his comrades on board and he silently praised Sterling for his talent of time.

"Look to the back gentlemen." Baron says with a nod towards the petite female.

"Rather small isn't she?" River says eyeing her figure up and down.

"She clearly has no control of her powers yet. My gift normally doesn't work on other supers." Sterling says disinterestedly.

"Her powers haven't peeked yet. Sooner or later they will burst forward without her control." Cardinal explains.

"So let's take her back than." Sterling announces while walking back over to her.

"Stop! We aren't taking her back yet." Baron shouts and everyone pauses to look at him with curiosity and confusion.

"Why on earth not?" Sterling asks with knitted brows.

"She needs to learn what she is first. We should introduce her to her gift slowly rather than forcefully taking her back." Baron says standing.

"You want to wait now? Not exactly the time to be proper." Sterling says disagreeing.

"Are you going against my judgment?" Baron asks threateningly.

"I certainly am." Sterling holds onto the hilt of his sword preparing to fight but River steps between them.

"Ok I usually don't agree with fancy boy here but are you certain Baron? We are on the brink of war here; we don't exactly have time to wait." River points out.

"I know but would she want to fight for us any sooner if we stole her from her life. At least give me a week to gain her trust."

"And who nominated you to gain her trust? We don't have the time to waste on good manners old boy." Sterling argues back.

"Come on Baron, we need to get this done quick." Tristan reasons.

"You can all go back if you don't want to wait but I'm not taking her back now and I'll stop any who try." He eyes Sterling with distrust. Sterling holds up his hands.

"Fine you do what you want, I'm leaving." Sterling vanishes in a puff of smoke and time unfreezes. The other occupants look confused to see so many men on the bus so suddenly. Kane steps forward and casts a spell to blank their memories.

"What an asshole. We could have gotten caught!" River says in disbelief.

"He never was one to keep quiet on his opinion." Cardinal says softly.

"Are the rest of you staying with me than?" Baron asks while brushing aside Sterling's behavior.

"Might as well kill Demons when the chance arises." Tristan says with a shrug.

"I'm sure he'll return after cooling down anyhow. He does trust you after all." Cardinal says playing mediator.

"I don't care if he ever comes back." River says with disgust.

"You can all go to the Plaza. I'll meet you there after I see where she resides." Baron says while ordering them to leave. Some mumble in agreement and they vanish while Kane's spell wears off and everything is how it should be.

From the corner of his eye he watches for when she pulls the bell to stop. Her big doe eyes look outside and she stands to leave the bus. He rises casually to follow her off the bus. Either she still hadn't spotted him or she was doing her best to ignore him because most women would swoon at a chance to be this close in his presence. Her disinterest irked him but he shook his head to remain focused.

The street her building was located in was dark and quiet. She goes into a brightly lit lobby and he leaps up to the top of the neighboring building to watch which floor she lived on. He sees her walk pleasantly through the window of the top floor and the number of her apartment. He shares a silent chuckle alone at the number 666. It seemed fate revolved around their meeting.

* * *

><p>She shuts her door silently and sinks to the floor while clutching her book to her chest. Who was that Godly man sitting on her bus and how come she had never spotted him before? Someone who looked that well would be etched in anyone memories, that she was certain. Her only regret was being seen in her uniform. He probably thought she was some poor commoner who didn't try at all when she got up in the morning. Not that she was particularly vain about her looks but she wished she had had a little more make-up on her face. She had tried to play it cool by ignoring him and now the idea seemed silly. Who was she to act better than him?<p>

"Stupid." She mumbles to herself. Oh well, it would probably be the last time she would ever see him anyways she thought to herself with a headshake.

Donatello comes to greet her while his large tale wags behind him in fast, fluent motions. She scratches between his ears and he plops his head down on her lap.

"You're the only man I need in my life huh?" she asks while he looks up at her in keen interest. Still the thought of her with him was a nice fantasy. What would Tiff say if she brought him in to work? She'd probably die of shock and than some.

She stands to go shower and than sleep for the night. She literally had no life if she was going to bed at nine at night but than Rose had always kept to herself. Because of her disability she was afraid of what people would think of her so she kept her distance from human contact.

She drops her pencil skirt down to her ankles while peeling of the white work blouse. The clink of her nametag hits the floor and now she was only standing in her skivvies. She watched her side profile in the mirror and heaves a sigh. She was rather small in the chest department and lacked a curvy figure. She had always been thin growing up but she thought puberty would change that. Sadly when she hit eighteen and all the other girls had hourglass figures, she was stuck at an awkward weight of one hundred and fifteen pounds. So many girls attracted men with those lustful curves that she figured it was glamorous to have a boyfriend. After dating a few times, she found it held no interest for her. Sex always seemed dull and never sent her off the edge that women would describe as euphoria. Maybe she was lame in the sack as Michael had pointed out. The idea didn't seem so far fetched.

She brushes off the idea and gets into the shower. The hot water hits her back in a light stream and she closes her eyes in content. A chill shoots up her spine as she thought she felt the ghost of fingers running up her back and around her neck. She turns around but only the white wall of the shower is looking back. Feeling foolish at her skittish behavior she decides to go get some sleep. Turning off the water, she steps out into her fogged up bathroom. Her fuzzy, pink bathrobe hangs carelessly on the back of the door and she ties it around her wet and naked self.

Donatello follows her to her bed in which she pulls the sheets back and she gets ready to settle into the comfortable quilt. Her curtains to her balcony are still blowing about loosely from the open window and she groans in annoyance to go close them. She kicks back the covers furiously while the dog only stares in confusion. She pulls back the drapes to close the window. Her eyes spot something or rather someone on the other building. When she glances back again, there is no one in sight.

"I must be more tired than I thought." She says while rubbing her eyes and pattering back to bed. Her head hits the pillow softly and her breathing levels out into perfect rhythm when sleep finds her. She remains blissfully unaware of the vampire who stalks outside her balcony. He was the beginning of the end for her. He would be her liberator to her new life.

**Reviews will keep this going. The further I get into it the more you will learn about the characters. I will eventually ask whose story you want to hear next!**


	3. Three

**I promise this won't be a quick lovely dovey romance where they become a couple instantly. It is fun to read about the chase and the struggles they will have to get through before hand. Plus I love writing jealousy into a story and that will play a big part for awhile too! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>Her head was light on the pillow she rested upon. The sun was peeking in through the curtains but she was too lazy to move. Her legs were bare and tangled in the sheets around her. Someone else wraps their arm around her waist and she sighs in content. They nuzzle their nose in the crook of her neck and she giggles.<em>

"_Would you stop? This is my only day to sleep in." she mumbles._

"_I hardly want to spend any second in this bed just sleeping." They answer back in a deep voice._

_She looks up at him and smiles. His light brown hair is tousled in the morning light and he is just as flawless as ever._

"_I knew you couldn't resist." He says kissing her neck. She sighs in content._

"_Who are you?" she whispers._

"_You will know soon enough." He whispers back. She feels something sharp graze her neck and she screams. _

Rose wakes up panting heavy while laying tangle in her quilt on the ground. Her head was pounding and she collects herself into a sitting position while brushing the hair from her face. She looks to the alarm clock on her nightstand and groans. It was almost ten and she was late for work.

What a wonderful way to start the day she thought. First I was having a dream about the stranger on the bus and now I'm about to be late for my job. She scoffs at her own insolence and rushes to get ready.

Tonight was a special gala for a business party coming in and the whole restaurant was rented out from five until midnight just for that company so she was told to dress up. She had a black cocktail dress stuffed at the back of her closet that hadn't seen the light of day since purchased. Seeing as she was already late, she decided to take extra time on her appearance. Tiff had said many young men may show up to this thing and it never hurt to try. While in the middle of curling her hair, the phone rings in the other room and she rushes, half complete to answer.

"Hello?" she asks while panting.

"Jesus Rose, where are ya? We have to get the lunch crowd out early to set up and you decide to sleep in?" Michael asks exasperated.

"No that's not what happened. My alarm didn't go off and I'm rushing to finish right now. I promise I'll get there before noon." She says apologetically.

"Just hurry back. Tiff wants you ready to show off for tonight, so I thought I'd warn you."

"Thanks Mike." She says before hanging up. It was really no shock to hear Tiffany's plans. She pulled this every time a special dinner event was held.

Sighing, she rushes back into her small bathroom to finish the other side of her hair before heading out. Looking in the mirror, she was quite pleased with the turnout of her appearance. Her hair was in loose ringlets and her make-up was done light. A light rose blush to her cheeks gave her a lovely glow and the dark mascara on her lashes appeared bold and daring.

She goes back into her room to fish out a pair of heels before grabbing her purse to leave. The three inch heels made her taller than her short 5'4 stature and thus she always wore them to work. She pours food into Donatello's bowl before patting him on the head and sprinting to the door.

The clunking of her heels are muffled on the hallway rug as she goes to the elevator doors. Thank God maintenance had got to the problem today; she didn't feel like trudging down six flights of stairs in stilettos. Once in the lobby she runs by her neighbor who waves to her in good morning.

Not wanting to make Michael any more upset, she decides to hail a cab instead of waiting for the bus. It was usually a step fair to pay but she'd make it up in tips tonight. Instantly a cap pulls up to the flailing damsel. Usually she wouldn't use her looks to get ahead but she was thankful for the short dress today.

"Where too ma'am?" the driver asks politely while eyeing her legs.

His lingering gaze disgusts her but she replies "No.9 Park restaurant on nine park street please." He nodes and drives into the on going traffic. She sits back into the leather upholstery with a deep sigh. She could finally relax; or at least until work began.

* * *

><p>The men lay sprawled out in the Presidential suite of the Boston Plaza hotel. All of the shades were drawn tight while the men rested for the day hours.<p>

"This is why I hate Earth. They have too much sun!" River whines while his feet rest above his head on the leather sofa.

"Humans love and crave sunlight. We said good bye to that privilege long ago my friend." Baron says from his seat on the piano bench. He require less time than the others to gain his strength in the day. After being to Earth so many times, his body grew used to the toll it took on the vampire mind and endurance.

"You sound remorseful. Do you long for days in the sun again?" Tristan asks from the floor.

"I…am no longer bound to this world." He answers with a tone of regret.

"That's not an answer Baron." Tristan points out.

He shrugs while carelessly tickling the ivories of the piano.

"I'm worried." Cardinal says from the large armchair in front of the plasma television.

"About what?" River asks.

"Sterling hasn't returned yet. Himself on his own is never good." Cardinal says with concern.

"He can look after himself." River says with an eye roll. "Besides, he probably can judge that it is daylight right now. If he tries to come back he'll be burnt to a crisp. No amount of time freezing can change that."

"I'm not worried for his well being but for ours. If you haven't noticed, he isn't exactly on great terms with any one here." Cardinal says mindfully.

"Did he share something between the two of you last night?" Kane asks, finally speaking.

"He seems to have distaste for humans and Baron as of late." Cardinal says while judging Barons reaction.

"I do not fault him to hate me. It is his…resolve. And I don't believe he hates humans either." Baron says, not looking up from the keys.

"You know something we don't" It wasn't a question but a conclusion made by Tristan.

"Yes but it is not for me to say. Just be mindful towards Sterling's position. Think back to before you were cursed and you might begin to understand." Baron says. He picks up a dark tempo on the piano that silences everyone while they think on his words.

The rustic sounds of Beethoven were enough to settle their nerves. Music was held in high regard across each and every group of supers. Most had grown tired to the archaic tones of the piano except the vampires. Highest populations of vampires were mortal in the classical period before their transformation. Times may have changed but their spirits hadn't.

"Everyone else is thinking it so I might as well ask; what's our plan for tonight?" River says with a crooked brow.

"We can still search for Demons but the main focus has changed. Guarding the Light Bearer is everything." Baron instructs while standing. He loosens the slack of his tie while crouching down on the floor.

"Ah the fair Rosemary. Did anyone call dibs yet?" River asks with a Cheshire cat grin.

Baron's eyes darken. "She is not to be handled River."

River gives him a curious look. "Man I was just teasing. Looks like someone did call dibs fellas." He says with a teasing laugh.

Baron's mood lightens as he gazes around. The rest of his men look just as curious to the new side of Baron. As far as they knew, he had never had a serious lover or even showed interest in one.

"You'd do well not to grow attached to her." Kane warns.

"And you'd do well to not speak with me in that tone." He says with a glare to Kane who only closes his eyes in disinterest.

"Once she's discovered her powers she'll be handed over to more of the executive class any how. Remember we are high class criminals and nothing more. Without our helpful friend Max, we'd too be nothing." Cardinal says earnestly which earns an eye roll from Tristan.

"Don't preach to us about Max, it makes my ears bleed." He says abrasively.

"Enemies for life I see." River says to Tristan.

"I will never bow down to the man. He's more likely to receive a knife in the back from me than a kiss to his ring." Tristan's eyes start to fade to black.

"Handle your anger. We don't need you sucking this whole place dry, not to mention turning yourself into an ash pile." Baron says sternly.

Tristan shakes his head clear. "The day he dies, I promise will be at my hands. Will you all attend my funeral?" he asks with dry humor.

"No need to act like a sarcastic little shit. I've already called that role." River says wagging his finger in disapproval.

"I grow tired with this monotonous conversation. I'm retiring until nightfall." Tristan says while stalking to one of the empty bedrooms.

"Indeed. We should all rest. It is useless to everyone if we are only half alive on our feet." Baron says nodding for everyone to leave.

They scatter into the empty rooms all except for Cardinal. After everyone else has left, he speaks.

"Something on your mind?" Baron asks with a raised brow from his spot on the ground.

"May I speak freely?" Cardinal asks nobly.

"Of course friend." Baron says gesturing him to speak.

"I'm worried about your attachment to this girl." He says bluntly.

"I am not attached. What have I said to lead you to believe this foolish thought?" Baron says peeved.

"It's not a matter of what you say but more of how you act. Things are about to change drastically for all of us, we don't have time for petty little romance." His tone is clipped; an unusual thing for Cardinal.

"Your concern for the others is admirable but I assure you, you have nothing to fret, I know our task. Once we have achieved our goal, she will be out of our hair," Baron says convincingly.

Cardinal nods, accepting his answer. "Alright, just as long as you know the consequences if something should arise. I act with the best interest of the group and our kind Baron."

"You say this as if you are against me." Baron says with a contorted frown.

"I am on your side, I promise you that and I always will be. I have nothing more to say on this matter." He says turning to leave the room.

Baron sits abandoned in the sitting room of the suite. His large frame looks absurdly misplaced on the floor where he is sprawled in a sitting position. He can feel the ache within his bones from the sun. Evening would come again and they would be on the move.

The more he thought about Sterling's words, the more correct they seemed. It was wasting time here on Earth just for the comforts of the Light Bearer. He had never cared about the comforts of a mortal before. She would have to deal as best she could when she was ripped away from this world. He closes his heart and decides to tell the others later tonight. He stood resolute in the room and goes behind the open bar. The idea of a scotch on the rocks seemed comforting, if only for a short time. Vampires had great resistance towards alcohol. He could drink this bar dry and still be as sober as a priest on Sunday. The murky light of the sun could be seen through the dark curtains as it slowly set in the sky. Waiting for night seemed eternal, even for a vampire as old as him.

* * *

><p>The last of the regular customers leave and the workers at No.9 Park restaurant start setting up for the big business party. When she had arrived at work late, Michael had been irked with her and told her he would dock pay on her next check. She felt glum from the news but it was to be expected. Tiff had assured her, she would make killer tips tonight to make up for the missing cash anyways.<p>

Rose helps Tiffany push two large tables together. She could feel herself start to sweat from the work and she made a reminder to freshen up before the guests arrived.

"I'm so shocked to see you in something as risqué as that. Where and when did Rose the prude buy something like that?" Tiff teases. Her blonde locks bounce up and down while she struts about the restaurant in her red heels. Her own dress was a tight crimson color that didn't quite reach her knees.

"I am not a prude! How little you know, I was once a party girl." Rose says while crossing her arms.

"You're only twenty five hun. Did you start partying when you were twelve and grow tired of it?" She asks with a chuckle.

"Well I just wasn't too into the whole drinking scene. I tried when I was twenty two but I stopped shortly after."

"Wow really lived it up huh?" She says condescendingly.

Rose rolls her eyes, not bothering to answer.

"Could you girls get the candles out on the tables and light them. We have less than an hour here!" Michael says anxiously.

"Calm down, it takes two seconds to light candles Mike." Tiff says patting his shoulder while walking to the storage room with Rose on her heels. Tiff reaches for the wax sticks while rose picks out the candle sticks.

"Do we have matches?" Rose asks in wonder.

"Nope, just a butane lighter I think." Tiffany goes back into the dinning room with her arms full. Rose looks to the door anxiously and thanks God she was a hostess and not a waitress. The servers were already busy preparing cutlery while the chefs had the stoves on high.

"Rose, what time is it?" Mikes shouts to her while pushing in chairs.

"Almost four thirty." She wasn't used to seeing her manager in a flustered mood and it was comical to say the least.

"We are never going to finish in time. We should have kicked people out at three." He says with a knitted frown.

She shrugs carelessly in response. To her, the restaurant looked better than it normally did. The lighting was dim and the little flames flickered lightly on the tables. All of the silver cutlery was laid out on the maroon colored napkins while the shades were drawn half way down. The normally short cherry wood tables were pushed together in threes to make long dinning tables for sitting large numbers of people at once. White table cloths were bleached clean and hung over the tables for fancy dining. It felt very five star tonight and she felt excited to work the large scale event.

Once Michael had calmed his demeanor, the workers began to take their places. Tiffany and Rose stood at the front doors to seat guest while waiters held onto platters with small shots of alcohol and ordure's. The main course was cooking in the kitchen and it sent a pleasant smell throughout the establishment.

Expensive automobiles with custom paint jobs and leather interiors started to pull into the parking lot. Men in high class suits would walk in pairs to the door. Some with dates or wives and others going stag with friends.

Rose feared her arm would be bruised by the end of the night because every time someone young and good looking would walk through the door, Tiff would nudge her. She would shoot her looks to stop but she'd just smile innocently and continue showing guests to their tables.

Though Rose wouldn't admit it to Tiffany, a few of the men were quite a sight to behold. Some were flawless in their suits that they looked as good as models only with a business degree. It made her slightly self conscious as she felt mediocre in being just a hostess.

Another man walks through the door and she nearly faints from the sight of him. The way the setting sun hit his gold hair made him look like a bronzed God. His teeth were bleach white against his tanned skin and she felt herself blush from under his gaze. He walks through the door and smiles with false sweetness. She knew he was aware of his affect on women and she felt shamed for being like the majority of every female to cross his path.

"For one sir?" she asks her voice more confidant than she felt.

"Are you asking to be curious?" he teases and she scowls when her face heats up.

"No, I actually need to know if you have a preference on where to sit." She asks slightly annoyed.

"I did not mean to offend your honor miss. The empty chair on the table to the right will do just fine." He says. She nods and walks him to the table. She felt as important as a child at the moment. He already picked his seat, so she didn't need to show him there but Michael had been strict on proper etiquette.

"Here you are sir." She says gesturing for him to sit. The other colleagues stare at the girl and she feels the urge to yell at them.

"Thank you kindly Rose." He says looking at her name tag before sitting properly and folding a napkin in his lab.

She feels light headed from hearing her name. "One of the waiters will come serve you." She says.

"A pity, I was hoping we could talk more." He says with another signature smile.

"Yes that's a shame." She says before walking away. She sees Tiff grinning from ear to ear before she reaches her at the front podium.

"Oh who is that delicious piece of candy who just walked in?" she asks while leaning back casually against the wall.

"He's very typical." She says with a scrunched noise.

"Well, Mr. typical looks very into you." She says while looking his direction.

Rose looks too and catches his gaze. He grins and she turns back with a blush.

"Oh look at you, as red as a tomato. You should talk with him, you look sexy tonight." Tiff says matter o'factly.

"I think I'll pass." Rose says with a head shake.

"Oh you're not still hoping to see bus stranger again are you." Tiff asks in disbelief. Rose had told her the moment she landed in late for work. Tiff had told her to let go of that dream. Any man that good looking taking the bus had issues obviously, she had said.

"I just was so enthralled when I saw him. He seemed so dark and mysterious." She says with a far off look.

"Yeah that's because he was on a bus. It would be a mystery to me too if I saw someone like that on public transit." Tiff says with a head shake.

"Maybe he was down on his luck?" Rose says hopefully.

"Oh hun, take the prize that's right in front of you now."

"You mean Mr. Tan?" Rosa asks with a crooked brow.

"God yes! If I wasn't with Brandon, I'd take him myself."

"I suppose I can give it a shot." Rose says cryptically.

"Damn right. Just wait until it quiets down first." She says smacking her butt before stalking off. She admired her friend's courage when it came to men.

Rose was rather shy and awkward when forced to have long conversations with a man. Especially ones would look like a sun God. She glances his way again and he was watching her. She felt both flattered and violated from his stare.

She looked out the window and the sun had disappeared. The stars veil over the night sky while she looked at the time on her watch. It was early; only eight thirty. The company had rented the restaurant out until midnight and it was a safe assumption they would stay for the time they paid. She didn't really want to share another word with the man and wished he'd leave soon. Heaving a sigh, she decides to busy herself with work. She goes to ask Michael if there was anything else she could do.

"Well all of the people have been served and are eating well. You could help with kitchen clean up I guess." He says while going over the bill.

She groans. "Actually, I think I get some fresh air if it's all the same to you."

He laughs. "Than why did you even ask?"

"I was bored." She says sheepishly.

"And getting fresh air qualifies as fun now?" he asks with humor.

"More fun than cleaning dishes." She says while walking off.

She steps outside into the side alley while rubbing her bare arms to keep warm. It was a clear autumn night and leafs were scattered out on the side walks and roads in orange and yellow hues. She kicks a small stone with the toe of her heel, making a clatter sound when it hits the metal garbage bin.

"Are you hiding from me?" A voice says behind her.

Feeling startled, she turns around with a gasp. It was Sun God, back to annoy her.

"That depends. Are you following me?" she asks with a raised brow in curiosity.

"Guilty as charged." He says holding his hands up.

"Do you normally stalk the girls who ignore you?" she says with an eye roll.

"If it gets results. The more they try to ignore me, the more I stalk them." He says with a grin.

"Do you take pleasure in making others feel uncomfortable?"

"Yes, I love to see your skin crawl. Your animosity towards me just make it more worth while." He says with a lustful gaze.

"I think you're wasting your time. I'm hardly worth the trouble." She says going to walk past him. He stops her with a grasp around her upper arm.

She scoffs. "Unhand me please."

"Hmm, I don't think so." He shoves her against the wall and her heart rate increases. She can hear the thudding in her ears while swallowing a nervous lump.

"What do you want from me, I'm nothing special." She says with a shaky voice.

"How innocent your mind truly is. If you only knew how special you are Rose." He says while inhaling the scent of her hair. He nuzzles his nose down her neck while a growl escapes his throat.

"The rumors are true. Your kind does smell like nothing else." He says with a pant.

Your kind? What was he talking about? She gasps when he pulls back. His eyes have turned blood red.

"Dearest Rose. What has sent you aquiver?" he asks with an evil grin.

His skin starts to change red too and the hands he was holding her with turn into claws. Long black nails nig into her skin and his teeth turn into sharp little points. Something wraps around her leg and he has sprouted a tail with a jagged point on the tip cutting into her thigh.

"What are you?" she asks in a whisper.

"My dear, you need to speak loudly if you want to be heard." He says while gripping at her skin harder.

She yelps in pain and her knees want to buckle but he holds her in place with his immense strength.

"How I will be rewarded when I present you. I am ordered to bring you back alive."

She feels relief from hearing she may out live this yet.

"However, they didn't say you couldn't be harmed and you've been a bad girl for me." He says tapping her chin up with a long black nail to look at him. His hair was jet black and greases back while two tiny horns protrude from past his forehead. He looked like the devil in the flesh.

"Please don't harm me." She says softly.

He clicks his tongue in disapproval. "My dear, I hate silence. I only long to hear you scream."

He bares his set of sharp teeth and she flinches back. His nose nuzzles into her neck once again. Whispering softly he speaks. "Be a good girl and scream for me baby." Her neck felt on fire from the bite of his teeth and she obeyed. Her screams echo down the alley and into the streets. She prayed someone would hear and come save her, but time seemed to stand still as no one came.

**Once again, reviews are love! It only takes two seconds!**


	4. Four

**Thanks to the new reviewers and people who added this to alerts/favorites list. Let me know what you think with another pleasant review! **

Baron stands in front of his men with a stoic expression presented on his face. The hours had grown late and the sun had finally set. The hotel room felt stale, even in its luxury state. His mind had been made clear the last few hours of day light and he wanted to get the job done, lest he suffer from more morbid thoughts.

"I know that look. You have something to say right?" River says when he plops down on the leather sofa while resting his arms above his head in a relaxed position.

"I have something to say to all of you," Baron begins while the others listen. "We were given a full month to look for this Light Bearer and we were successful early on. I feel like it would be better use of our time if we took her and left."

Some share confused looks while others like Kane stay indifferent.

"But what made you change your mind? Not Sterling I hope." Cardinal says with a creased frown.

"His words were correct but I also had to come to terms on how this can benefit us. It is selfish for me to put the mortal's needs before our own."

"Is she even mortal? How does it work for Light Bearers?" Tristan ponders aloud.

"At the moment she can be harmed as easy as a human but when she starts to gain control of her powers she will be as tough as us or an Angel even." Cardinal answers intelligently.

"But will she age?" River asks with a raised brow.

"I'm afraid in time she will age. This is why Light Bearers are rare. Their gene can't be passed on like werewolves either and their powers have huge strain on the body and mind."

"Bummer…well should we go collect her than?" River says shrugging.

"I hardly think we all have to go. Two at the most should do, I mean she's a tiny thing after all." Tristan points out.

"I'll go and Cardinal can come with me. The rest of you pack up here and wait for our return." Baron says while shrugging on his jacket. His hulky figure marches to the door with Cardinal in tow.

Once out in the hotel hallway, Cardinal speaks.

"Was there a specific reason for asking my help?" he asks curiously.

"You wanted to know the reason for my sudden change of heart and I am to tell you now. Your words about doing everything for the better of the group was reason enough for me to change my mind. I had a moment of weakness to feel pity for this mortal and I cannot let that happen, not with all of the turmoil threatening to happen." Baron says with a straight face while stepping into the elevator.

"Though I apologize for my harsh tone earlier, I am glad to here you say this." Cardinal says with relief while stepping in with him.

"As am I. Is it not weakness to show kindness to these mortals?" Baron asks with uncertainty and a hint of distaste.

Cardinal looks thoughtful. "I do not think it is weakness. I don't find attachment or bonds to be a bad thing though they seem unnecessary. Now is the time to stay focused and that's what we will do."

"I respect your order of thought. I too have the same opinion but for a brief moment I felt this falter. Should we hand her off to Max as quick as we can?" Baron says to his comrade.

"Since when do you need help with large decision making such as this?" Cardinal says with scrutiny.

Baron gives a wry frown. "I don't but we only agreed to collect the prize, not raise it from the ground up."

"Than to Max is where she will go." Cardinal says jadedly.

The elevator doors slide open in the lobby while Baron heaves a sigh. He was not particularly fond of asking for advice. The feeling of being uncertain was foreign and somehow unwelcome. He only prayed that after tonight, the Light Bearer would be dealt with accordingly.

Cardinal and himself stride through the lobby, while women old and youthful alike stop to gawk at them. Humans truly were a vain race, though the line that separated them and vampires was thin. The world was about two main priorities; control and vanity. Money was a helpful hand in this case and those who had plenty would use it.

Baron stays confident in his posture while Cardinal observes the unfamiliar with an intellectual eye. He was eager to learn of the other race, it was transparent in his expression. Baron spares a chuckle once outside.

"Something you find funny?" Cardinal asks with a glance his way.

"You are more curious about humans than you let on my friend. I will let you know one key difference between them and us."

"Well if I am so see-through, than please share what you have to say." Cardinal says.

"Humans…they think with their emotions. It guides them but also blinds them to what is in plain view. They would seek to keep those feelings close rather than to throw them away."

"Do you mean to say we are heartless?" Cardinal says while processing Barons words.

"We don't hold on to such petty things anymore. All we have are baser instincts. We do what we can to survive and at the end of the day, that's all you need." Baron says coldly.

There is a pregnant pause while they walk in the night silently.

"Do you remember your life from before?" Cardinal asks after a time.

The question catches Baron off guard. "I…do not. Only fragments of moments past. All my feelings and memories were wiped throughout my time living in limbo."

"I remember slightly. I think I had a wife. She would smile whenever I was around and we were everything to each other. It might be my hopeful thinking filling in the gaps but I like to think I was happy once." He says with remorse evident in his voice.

"You're lucky, but as time lingers on you too will forget. I do not say this to break the humanity still in you but as a sound advice to not dwell on past transgressions." Baron says with comforting words and heeding advice.

"I already have no humanity left. I too cannot recall feelings from so long ago. It began slowly but I remember when I first drew innocent blood. The hollow of the corpses eyes looking into me as I stood above them. My heart was left cold and black. I have not felt love or joy after that." He says with hard eyes.

"Than we are one in the same my friend." Baron says with an empty tone.

"Where are we to find this Light Bearer?" Cardinal ask, changing the subject while keeping his head down.

"Her building is five blocks from here yet."

"Want to run?" Cardinal asks with a wicked grin.

Baron is about to agree but something distracts him. He pauses while sampling the air.

"There is a Demon near here."

"I smell it too." Cardinal says; the iris's of his eyes turning black with the urge to kill.

A scream erupts through the streets and both take off in lightening speed.

* * *

><p>Rose keeps up with her screaming until her lungs burn for oxygen. Her eyes are shut tight in pain while the creature clutches on to her, biting through her neck. She could feel its tongue lapping at the blood pouring from the wound. Her senses were turning fuzzy and she felt herself falling. She kept her eyes shut while her hearing of the surroundings became muffled. The creature's mouth was pulled away from her neck and now the only remainder was the burning pain with the wet blood dripping from the wound. She was unsure if she was being saved or slipping away from life, but right now she felt peace and she was content with that. Her mind loses consciousness as she withers away into darkness.<p>

_Her body felt weightless as she sped through time. The light was blinding and she felt naked in its glow. Every little sensation tingled and sent sparks firing through her body. It was a feeling of bliss that she longed to soak in for eternity. Things started to slow around her and she began to feel heavier things again. She felt boxed in and there was no room for her to breathe. In her panic she shoots her eyes open. The air is hazy and dusty. The immense heat of the flames around her make tears spring to her eyes as she stands to walk with shaky legs. The wind whips her hair around her face and every step takes a tremendous effort. The ground begins to crumble beneath her and she topples down between the faults of the ground. Her fall is short and the surface she lands on is the palm of a hand. Her heart races and she turns to look at the giant face of her capture. Black eyes burn into her soul and she starts to lose consciousness once again. The last thing she remembers is the black eyes of the beast._

She wakes up with a start while gasping for air. Her lungs burned to be filled again and she chokes slightly while going to sit up. She calms her behavior and her breathing becomes regulated again. Observing her surroundings, she realizes she is in foreign territory. The bed was large with a heavy set of cotton sheets. There was no personal affect's to the room and she assumed it was a hotel. Why her savior didn't take her to the hospital was baffling. Than she gets the idea that maybe it was still the creature that had her. She pulls the blanket up closer to her chin but winces when she strains her neck. Gingerly, she puts her hand to the newly bandaged area. It still stun but the blood had been cleaned and the area looked perfectly bandaged together. Looking under the covers she sighs in relief to see her dress is still on though slightly ruined from her attacker.

She listens intently for another presence to make noise but the room is silent. Standing quietly, she pushes the covers back and stands in her bare feet on the shag carpet. Her shoes had been misplaced and she felt short and vulnerable without the extra height. Walking past a full length mirror, she notices how her hair had gone from tame curls to a messy mane. Most of the make-up had worn from her face and she had claw marks on her upper arms along with a small scar on the inside of her thigh. Her body ached everywhere and she just wanted to be safe back home in her bed.

Feeling more determined than ever, she makes for the closed door of the bedroom. Pressing her ear against the white wood of the door, she listens for footsteps. All is silent so she reaches for the brass handle slowly. Turning the knob in her hand, she pulls back the door an inch and peers out. The large sitting room was vacant. She pulls the door back the rest of the way and walks into the lone room. She recognized it from pictures in magazines. She was currently in the Presidential Suite of the Boston Plaza hotel. Whoever rented this place out must have money; more than she would even make in a lifetime.

The curtains are drawn open and it was still late into the night. Doing a three hundred and sixty degree scale of the place, she spots no one else. The way to her escape is down the hallway to the left so she takes slow, silently baby steps to the door.

The way seemed clear and just as she was about to grab the handle, someone appears behind her speaking.

"Where are you off to toots?"

She jumps and spins around while clutching a hand to her heart. She is greeted with the site of a smiling gentleman; a very handsome gentleman as a matter of fact. He had alabaster white skin and blonde hair almost as white as his skin. He had a toothy grin while holding a bottle of Jack in his right hand. He slumped casually over the doorway to the bar where he had most likely fetched the drink. His attire was strange but also appealing to the eye. Grey slacks paired with a pinstripe button up shirt. Expensive and old cufflinks shone in the light of the hotel room. He was in one word; gorgeous.

"I know the look. Many women have been rendered speechless to my good looks; I didn't expect you to be any different." He says with humor.

She scowls while turning to open the door, only to find it locked from the outside. She pulls and jiggles the lock but to no avail. Her mouth opens agape in curiosity while turning back towards the stranger.

He points a careless hand to the door. "Someone's guarding outside while I was left to baby sit you in here. Really how much trouble did they think you'd cause?" he says to himself.

"Umm what others?" she asks dumbly.

He wags his finger in her face. "Nah, I'm not allowed to tell you that Rose." He says while clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"Hey! How do you know my name?" she asks with a huff though feeling slightly nervous.

"It's on your name tag." He points out.

"Oh, right." She mumbles while feeling stupid.

He wanders off, losing interest. She turns to try the locked door again.

"You can keep trying that or you could come have a civil conversation in here." He calls to her in the other room.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she contemplates the situation presented to her. It's not like she could go anywhere and she wanted answers from this supposed savior. Huffing in defeat, she drags back to the sitting room where he smirks triumphantly when he spots her. She stands awkwardly while he looks relaxed in his position on the leather sofa. Legs crossed at the ankles while the rest on his profile lounged out on the piece of furniture.

"You can sit you know, I don't bite." He says with a grin. She gives him an unsure look while crossing the room to sit in the vacant chair.

"I knew you'd want answers. If you left now, you could never forget." He says seriously.

"Perhaps; what's your point?" she asks curtly.

"Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?" he swills the bottle around carelessly in his hand.

"I don't think you'd believe me." She says softly.

He gives a closed mouth chuckle. "Or maybe I would know exactly what you were talking about."

"Are you always so certain of yourself?" she asks with a head tilt.

"Enough to know you are telling the truth. I know better than to laugh at a person who just experienced misfortune." His change in personality was hard to keep up with. One minute he was joking and now he had a dull expression of a business man.

"I think I was attacked by something." She starts.

"So I could guess from the mark on your neck but what I'm curious to know is by what?"

Telling a stranger that you thought you were attacked by the devil sounded insane and would probably land her a one way ticket to the Looney bin.

"Umm I don't know." She says with a shrug. She couldn't help but notice the two little points of teeth that would protrude out when he spoke.

"Your lying sucks, something you should improve on Rose." He says in a mocking tone.

"It's not like I make a habit of it!" she snaps which earns a laugh.

"Well you'd best to hurry and tell the truth before Tristan comes here to baby sit next. He's boring and has no patience like myself." He informs.

Her gut dropped and she felt sick. There were more of these weird people? She didn't want to tell this stranger what happened but that would only leave her with Tristan; who ever that was. Her mind was feeling warped from the sudden onslaught of newcomers and she pondered the idea of perhaps being trapped in a coma.

"Can we make a deal?" she asks.

"Oh an opportunist huh? What kind of deal?" he asks thoughtfully.

"If I tell you the truth, than you tell me your name." she says with a smile while sitting back.

"Clever girl…alright Rose, you have a deal." He says while scoping her crossed legs.

"Do you want to shake on it?" she asks while holding out her hand.

"No I'm more the type to kiss and tell." He says with a suggestive wink. She retracts her hand with a disgusted look in which he grins.

"What I thought attacked me, looked like something red. I can remember its long claws and a tail too. It was like looking into the face of the devil." She says getting into her story.

"Consider yourself to be lucky it wasn't." he mumbles out of ear shot.

"So do you believe me?" she asks with concern.

"Why? Are you afraid you might be crazy or something?" he says teasing.

"Please just answer the question!" she beseeches.

"No need to get hysterical. I believe you Rose and so does everyone else. We just wanted to hear you say it."

"Who is this _we _you keep talking about?" she asks with furrowed brows.

"You'll know soon enough." He says standing.

"Wait we had a deal. What is your name?" she asks standing abruptly while feeling frantic.

"River." He says shortly.

"That's it?" she asks with a scrunched face.

"Sorry to disappoint but yes, that's it." He says continuing to the bar.

"Can I ask you something else?" she says behind him.

"Hmm two questions? That wasn't the deal Rose." He says disapprovingly.

"What is wrong with your teeth?" she asks, ignoring his previous remark.

"How rude it is to mock another's appearance." He says while walking away.

"Oh I'm sorry. I don't mean to make fun, I was just curious." She says apologetically while trailing behind.

"It's fine. There isn't anything wrong with them anyways, I'm just…let's call it special." He says with a firm nod.

"Special huh. I guess that makes two of us." She says absently while falling into the sofa.

He raises his eye brows in curiosity. "And how are you special my dear?" he says sitting next to her. She creates some distance between them by moving to the right arm of the sofa.

"I see things sometimes. I used to think it was an optics problem but the doctors confirmed I was fine."

"Well I think your special just the way you are." He tells her kindly.

To trust a complete stranger was unheard of but she felt somewhat safe here with this man.

"Are you with the Government or something?" she asks with big doe eyes.

He laughs. "I guess we sort of are. Why do you think that?"

"The way you dress, not to mention the Presidential suite." She says impressed while looking around.

"We like to have the finer things I suppose. My time to baby sit you is almost up. The others will be back soon and they want to talk with you."

She gains a look of concern on her face. "I'm not sure if I want to talk with the others." She says while playing with a loose thread on the hem of her dress.

"They won't hurt you tiny thing. Just be friendly and don't sass off." He advises.

"Do I look like the type to sass off?" she asks with a huff.

He raises a critical brow to her. "Well you're not so far off at the moment."

She looks sheepish at his remark and stays silent. Waiting for the others to arrive was nerve racking. What did they want from her and would they let her go. This River was rather sparse on sharing details, which only made her mind ponder more. She taps her foot on the floor while biting her nail nervously. The occasional glance would be thrown from River, which she would ignore.

She sits up to hearing the front door open and another gentleman walks in. His sleeves of his crisp button up are rolled to his elbows and he has blood stains on the shirt. He was shorter than River and had walnut brown hair that was combed back with pomade. He looked relieved to see her.

"Ah you're awake. We were afraid we'd lost you to Hell." He says with a gentle voice.

She scrunches her nose in confusion from his words. He looks to River in which they share inaudible words. She sees River shake his head while the other man nods in understanding.

"I'm sorry Rose. You must be terribly baffled. My name is Cardinal and I was the one to stitch you up and clean your wound." He says with much gusto.

She makes in O shape with her mouth. "Thank you Cardinal." These men sure had bazaar names. Probably cover ups for working with the Government she thought.

"We'll I would love to help clear this uncertainty you are feeling but alas it is not my place. Once the others arrive, we'll get to it."

"They should hurry; we're running out of time." River says looking to the time. It was late in the morning and she didn't quite understand what time they were wasting. Shouldn't they be sleeping at this hour anyways?

"You know Baron; he won't stop until the sun rises." Cardinal says while walking to the bar to wash his hands in the sink.

"Or maybe he is stalling on purpose." River says standing to follow.

The last statement confused her even more. Who was Baron and what happened when the sun rose. She looks between the two beautifully clad men. Cardinal had a pale complexion just the same as Rivers. They didn't get out a lot evidently. They looked like a pair of albinos who never went in the sun.

They were talking in the bar so silently it would appear as if they weren't talking at all with the exception of small mouth movements and glances thrown her way every so often. She must have been the topic of choice much to her dismay.

The door gusts open and two more men walk through. Neither throws looks her was, as if she was an insignificant flea. One had jet black hair and he was dress in much the same shade. He frightened her and she assumed him to be Tristan. The other with blood red hair looked innocent enough but his cerulean blue eyes capture her attention when she caught a glimpse of them. They looked pained and tired. Apparently it was common to not gain a tan in this group because the two new recruits looked liked the walking dead.

She hugs her knees to her chest while sitting in the sofa quietly; not making a peep. River takes note of her discomfort and speaks aloud.

"Gentlemen, did you meet Rose yet?" he asks while pointing to her.

"Charmed I'm sure." The dark haired one says with much sarcasm. He rolls his eyes and continues to look at papers at the table he was placed at.

The other gives a silent nod and she gives a half smile before it is wiped off her face.

The last contender of the party enters and she feels like she had been punched in the gut. The room seemed to shrink and she found it harder to breathe. Her eyes widen in fascination and horror; walking tall while shrugging off his black jacket was Bus God. His eyes were concealed behind a pair of dark shades and his hair was in perfectly groomed form. It was that lovely sun kissed brown and it looked soft to the touch. She hadn't noticed previously but he too was deathly pale. His shoulders were broad and he was dressed much like the others. A dark red silk shirt was matched with a black tie and dark dress slacks. His hand reaches to his face and the shades get pulled off. Sky blue eyes meet her hazel ones. She had been careless in her staring and she feels embarrassed to have been caught. They look back to each other and he sends a dark glare her way while she shrinks back. Her heart fluttered from fear and excitement. His look alone was enough to warn her of the dangers he could cause. She was lost in what seemed like his endless stare. His presence engulfed the room and she felt perilous while drowning in its blackness. What in the world had she gotten herself into?

**So we got to learn more about the group. I especially loved writing for River this chapter and I hope you all take to him. This won't be a story where they all fight for her because I have my own stories planned for the other men later. Though there might be some conflict for her between Baron and another but you'll find out with whom later. I would like to get past 10 reviews before the next chapter.**


	5. Five

**Hmm so I'm coming up short on reviews and it creates less steam for me to continue. I have lots planned for this series but it will only happen if people are actually reading and reviewing. Please let me know what you think!**

Baron turns his attention away from the petite hostess and turns back to his men. The goal of his glare was to detour her from him for his own benefit. The fear of growing a liking to a mortal made him ill. Everything ached and he felt like he had just suffered a severe ass kicking. Earths hours must have been getting to him more than he anticipated.

"So what has she heard?" he asks Cardinal who still had the blood stained shirt of the hostess on. The smell of her blood inside her body was intoxicating enough; it was even more enticing in the open. He didn't know how Cardinal could tolerate it.

"Not a lot!" River says with a grin before Cardinal could reply. Baron rolls his turquoise eyes to the roof.

"You didn't have to wait for my permission to inform her. Now we're wasting more time." He says irritably. He would willingly die for any of his brothers but at the moment they peeved him with there impertinence. He had hoped the difficult conversation of their true nature would have been handled before he returned. The idea of revealing his true identity of being a Vampire to her seemed inappropriate and unappealing.

"Well you're here now, so let's get this over with." Cardinal says carelessly. He seemed either unaware or disinterested in Barons discomfort which irked the hulky vampire even more. Cardinal seemed indifferent when being placed in a situation with mortals while the others stayed rather apathetic. Was he the only one feeling disgruntled?

"Can someone please tell me what is going? This whole conversation you're all having while pretending I'm not here is disarming." A tiny voice with irritation says. A few of the men look to the girl and she shrinks into her seat while managing to keep up her stare.

"Look Rose; what we have to tell you will probably sound imaginary but it's necessary that you heed our words." River says, stepping up to the plate. When circumstance called, River could act very mature and resembled a born leader. The only problem was he liked to focus more on getting women under him than taking charge. It was a dear waste of passion.

"I really don't care to who informs me, just so long as I can leave before dawn." She says with uncertain eyes.

Baron clears his throat while the others look sympathetic. They would most likely come out of this situation with this woman hating them. Vampire or no it was still a travesty to pull her away from her life and none felt too comfortable with the idea.

"You won't be going home tonight Rose." Baron says in a deep voice. All of the steam she held previously seemed to deflate from that one statement. She showed great fear for him suddenly and it threw him off balance. Early on she was a spit fire and now she was acting like a frighten puppy who was accidentally stepped on. Weakness and fear; two qualities he didn't hold in high regard. Still, the idea of her thinking he would put her in harms way bruised his ego. He was gentle to woman; mortal or supernatural it didn't matter.

"But why?" she whispers. He prayed she didn't start crying right here. Hysterical women were something he felt discomfort around. It would be up to Cardinal to console if the worst happened. The other brothers felt much the same when it came to a sobbing woman; their patience would grow thin and eventually a box of tissue would be throw the woman's way before a curt farewell was bid from the brother.

"Earlier, you told me about your special problem. What you think is a disability isn't anything of the sort. You're quite important to us Rose." River explains.

"How do you mean? Am I like…a mutant or something?" she says with some disgust while a disgruntled look takes to her face.

Tristan snorts at the table. She glares his way in which he replies as a challenge with a frosted look making her turn away. Tristan's two favorite things were killing and frightening women. It was his pleasure and he got off on it like a good snort of cocaine.

"You are gifted but you just haven't discovered your powers yet. We can help you there." Cardinal says offering.

"How can you help? Do you have the same problem as me?" she asks with a small frown while crossing and uncrossing her legs with anxiety.

"Not exactly. We're special too but in a different way." River says brushing off the subject.

"It is irrelevant for the time being what we are. This is about you; are you going to agree or not." Baron barks. She looks at him with keen interest at his sour attitude. He continues to look at her as a parasite in his life.

"I don't think I want to have powers. You're right River, this does sound imaginary and I would like to leave now." She says standing.

"That's just not an options for you sweet pea." Tristan patronizes while walking over.

A cold sweat forms over her body while she looks to the large group of men. Each one stronger than the last and as vindictive as they come. They seem to close in around her and bolting to the door seemed like an unviable option at this point.

"How can you prove to me this is real?" she asks in a shaky voice. Evidently she had judged her circumstance to be useless.

"Well for starters; we didn't save you tonight. You saved yourself before we got there." Cardinal puts in from behind.

"How did I do that?" she says crossing her arms in disbelief.

"Your blood is toxic to Demons. By the time Baron and I arrived, he was clutching his throat while girdling on your blood." Cardinal indicates to his throat while explaining.

"Did you really just say a Demon?" she says exasperated. She couldn't believe the words coming from their mouths. It felt like she was placed in a farce or gag TV at least.

"Let's just take her back to Max." Tristan says annoyed while shooting her a look.

"Who's Max?" she asks concerned. No one bothers to spare an answer for her.

"Kane, just do it." Baron says talking to the Red headed man. He approaches her and she was uncertain of what he was going to do. He stands very close to her; right in her personal space and leans into her ear. She doesn't understand the words uttered but suddenly she feels very sleepy and soon her eyes close.

Kane catches her and holds her steady. "I put a simple sleep spell on her. It should wear off in a few hours. Let's go back already, and someone take her from me, I refuse to carry her all that way." Kane says while trying to pass her off to another brother.

River rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Fine I'll take her, you immature pricks." River takes her from Kane and swings her over his shoulder which earns a look from Baron.

"Hey, you could have offered." River says with a head shake. He looked like Tarzan while carrying her in a brutish way like she was Jane.

"Why would I want to do that?" Baron scoffs. River would do anything to handle a woman so it wasn't unnatural. Still, he felt uneasy and something else unexplainable towards his comrade when seeing Rose in his arms instead of his own. He frowns at his own insolent thoughts.

"I'll check out of the hotel. I guess the rest of you will go on without me." Tristan says to break away from the group. He was still acting under bazaar circumstances; even on Vampire levels. Tristan had weird enough habits as it was. He would rather see a woman in fright before him than smile. God help the poor women who would attempt to run from him. He had a sick enjoyment out of people's attempts to elude him. It was a grotesque way to behave and yet he felt nothing wrong in his perverted nature.

"Still being a loner I see." River comments while walking to the door. "Wouldn't he rather have sex than kill someone?" River goes on while snorting at his own words.

The others ignore the dribble coming from Rover's mouth while leaving the hotel room. The easiest way to shift back to their world was from the roof tops. Baron skulks behind River while watching Rose's sleeping face. Her dark hair hung across her features in messy waves and would sway back and forth with every step in his comrade's arms. She was shorter without her heels and everything else about her was equally tiny. Her scent was driving him up the walls while his brothers seemed immune to it's spellbind. There must have been a reason behind his weakness and he would look up on it when they returned.

"So what do you think tight ass will say once we return?" River asks the others.

"Who Sterling? I had almost forgotten his absence until you brought it up. He was probably kept busy with the Casino." Cardinal says with a shrug.

"You worry about what he does too much." Baron says to River.

"Nah, I just think he needs to be kept in line like the rest of us. We're all equals here and I get sick of his pompous attitude quick." River says, opening the door to the roof.

"Watch her head." Baron scolds, when River almost raps her head of the stair banister.

River pauses to turn. "Are you sure you don't want to take her?" he says with a raised brow.

"No, I'm perfectly well off." Baron says irked.

"Then I don't want to hear your complaining." River says in a snooty way while returning to the stairs. River kept to his candor attitude often and was a champion at annoying people. He was a nice face but after awhile even women grew tired of his antics.

Baron seethes while watching River walk away. Cardinal pats his shoulder. "Easy Baron, he's just messing with you."

"Exactly and it's infuriating. No wonder Sterling disapproves of his behavior often times." Baron combs an angry hand through his light brown locks.

"You are agreeing with Sterling? Did you hit your head?" Cardinal jokes while walking past Baron.

True he and Sterling did not get along well even at the best of times, but the man was reliable and silent; something Baron needed more of right now.

He continues the rest of the way and meets at the top of the roof. The night was wearing thin as the sky was growing lighter. Little stars burned bright in the navy blue horizon and the city was still active with cars. Kane is the last to join them while they prepare to leave.

"When do you think we'll see Tristan again?" Cardinal points out.

"Let him do what he wants. I'm not going to lose sleep over his problems." Baron says disinterested in his comrade's behavior.

"Let's get going than. My arm's getting tired from all the weight." River says sarcastically. Baron glares once more and River finally stays silent.

The feeling starts again; the dark chill that rattles the bones and burns the muscles as they prepare to shift. Baron wasn't entirely sure the effects the shift would have on Rose but he hoped because of her Light Bearer blood that she would fair well in the journey. Materializing was always a different feeling the first time.

His dark lashes rest on top of his cheeks as his eyes close. If he had a heart, this would be the part were it pounded in adrenaline. All that was left was a hollow organ that did not beat. He often marveled at the humans when he would walk too near and would get the jolt and sounds of a beating heart. Sometimes he would feel envious but than really it was all very silly to wish for something as simple as a beating heart was it not? A beautiful and melancholy thought. Humans always portrayed the heart as the symbol of love and peace; he could only speculate what that was like.

The maelstrom of force hits him back into coherence and the rushing feeling of leaving earth collides into his very being. His body feels like it is being contorted into a very tight space as times speeds by. In a matter of seconds he lands onto his feet, looking up at the bright lights of the Crimson. The lights were on inside and peoples laughter could be heard along with the clatter of drinks and shuffling of cards. The others land coincide with him and all look to each other once for reassurance before going back to their establishment.

Baron pushes through the gold doors and shoves through the crowd, wasting no time in the drunkard atmosphere. Sterling is surprisingly no where to be seen but he had no time to ponder that now. He pulls out his card key and unlocks the back room with the others following.

River drops Rose none too lightly on the red, velvet sofa while looking satisfied with his job. Everyone else unloads their gear on the table.

"Someone should inform Max." Cardinal says looking around.

"Not until she is awake. You know he would be ticked if we brought him here for no conversation between her." Baron instructs while covering her with his large jacket.

"Than what now Boss?" River says kicking back nonchalant in a chair.

"Go out and do what you normally would. No sense in pretending otherwise." Baron says blatantly. He sometimes envied Rivers calm demeanor though even River had skeletons in the closet; way back and he did everything to forget. It made Baron stop and think before ever lashing out at his comrade. Baron was guilt free unlike River and it was comforting.

"Sweet, I'll look for Prince Charming in the process. Anyone else notice his absence in there?" River remarks while creating a jibe about Sterling.

"It was noted on my part but I have more pressing matters to attend right now than Sterling's mood." Baron replies rudely.

"Alright well if I don't find him then I'll most likely harass some helpless female." He jokes before correcting his suit and taking off out to the Casino.

"Unless I am of any use here, I will retire to my research." Cardinal says to Baron.

"What could you possibly have to research now?" Baron asks with a cynical brow.

"I'll try to find out more on our dear little friends power." He says gesturing to Rose before dispatching in a black puff of smoke. The only smell left behind is of a sulfuric powder from the jump made by Cardinal.

Kane looks to the girl once before leaving the room without a word. Baron heaves a sigh once alone. He rubs his face and looks at the sleeping figure of Rose. She was fair skinned in contrast to her dark hair. Her lips were a pale tulip color and she had a tiny button nose. She looked very much at peace right now and he hoped he would not be the one to disturb it. Feeling anxious, he decides to leave the room for a shower in his room while she slept. If Kane was correct, they still had a time before she would awaken once more and the questions would begin.

* * *

><p>Rose moans in stiffness. She was having the deepest sleep of her life and it was a shame to come out from it. She could tell from the awkward position of her legs that she was curled up on a sofa. Her neck was craned against a hard arm of the couch and she was covered in some make shift blanket. Peering her eyes in a dim lighted room she could make out that it was a mans jacket. Her mind felt blank and she pondered where she was. She gasps while shooting up and remembering the group of men in the hotel room. The red haired one had approached her and she blacked out after that. They had been coming up with some nonsense of her being special. She let's out a scoff while sitting up and running a hand through her head.<p>

Sensing another presence with her she looks up and around the room. It was gothic style with crimson walls and velvet furniture. The table and chairs where of sturdy chestnut where a man is sitting while playing with a deck of cards. He had dark, combed back hair that was cut just above his neck. He had an old fashion pinstripe suit with a red bow tie, looking very aristocratic. An air of confidence hung about him while he had a stoic expression plastered on his face. She tried to think back if his face had been present in the hotel but he had not so she thought of him as a new comer.

"Did your mommy not tell you it's rude to stare." He has an accent almost sounding British in his deep baritone vocals. His words held bite as he acted abrasive.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't fully aware someone was with me in here. Wherever here is." She adds as an after thought.

"Poor advisers my comrades make." He says with a condescending chuckle.

"Who are you?" she asks lightly. She combs through her hair while straightening her dress. She felt a little intimidated to be in his presence.

"You must not ask things that do not pertain to you Rose." He says smartly. She watches the lines of his face lift in triumph while he holds back a smirk.

"How is it, everyone knows my name?" she asks more to herself.

"Because you are what the entire fuss is about. A real gem is more like it." He says with a sneer.

She crosses her arms with a scoff. "You don't have to be rude you know. I didn't ask to be special."

"And yet you revel in the idea. Even now I can see the glow of your ego swelling. It must be such a burden to be chased after a group of men." He says with a knowing look to her. She shrinks back from his penetrating stare. His eyes were a lovely shade of sea green with dark black irises.

"Well since they are no good at filling me in, perhaps you'd like the honor to do so." She says with a slight tremble to her voice. He turns away with a smirk.

"And why would I want to do that?" she watches in fascination at his shuffling skills. The cards seemed to float in mid air while he tossed them idly on the table.

"How long were you in here?" she asks curiously.

"I don't see how that is relevant but more than an hour." He says carelessly.

"Than you watched me sleep for that long, you might as well wait a little longer to at least explain things to me. Unless you consider your time to be too valuable?" she says challenging.

"I consider to never wasting time. If you are so set to get information than I suppose I can give it to you, but for a price. Nothing comes free love, especially knowledge." He says with a teasing wink which heats her face up.

"Umm, okay what do you want?" she asks hesitantly while calming her hormones.

"Don't look so aquiver I only want a small fee. Perhaps one drop of your blood?" he inquires.

"My…blood?" she asks uncertain.

"Yes just one harmless drop. Do we have a deal?" he says standing.

"Alright, It's not like I need all of my blood anyways." She says with a shaky laugh while rubbing the back of her neck absently. Man she could use a drink right now.

"You can hurry up now. Your time can be wasted but I have more important things I'd like to get to." He says annoyed while leaning against the large table. He lights a cigarette that illuminates the contour's of his face with the glow of the embers. The room seemed pitch black without it's light.

"What are you?" she asks instantly.

"They didn't even explain the basics to you? How uncommonly cruel." He says clicking his tongue. "What do you think I am?" he says mischievously.

"Well what I am to purpose will sound juvenile but you asked for my blood. I have to assume you're a Vampire." She says with a shrug.

"Are you certain Vampires are real?" he says emotionless.

"Well apparently Demons do, so Vampires must be on that list too. I figure it harmless to guess."

"You make an adequate guess. I am in fact vampiric." He says slyly.

"Do you have fangs?" she asks cryptically.

He snaps them out and she gasps while a frightened look takes hold on her delicate face. They were pearly white and deathly sharp.

He grins while hiding them again. "How I love that look on a woman's face. The instant look of terror and the thoughts that race through your mind at what I might do. I can hear your heart thundering in your chest from here." He says cleverly with a hint of danger.

"What do you do with those?" she asks in a whisper.

"Anything I want to, or anything you'd like me to do." In an instant he is sitting right next to her on the sofa with a confident smirk. "What would you like me to do with you Rose." He whispers while inhaling her scent. He had long snuffed out the cigarette in an ash tray and now his hands were free, only she couldn't make out any details of his face with the embers glow.

She shudders with passion and fear. He was good looking and dangerous; a lethal combination. She felt light headed from the closeness he was creating. He felt like poison and smelt like heaven. A masculine scent that was spicy and musky with the hint of smoke off his jacket.

"Can you tell me where I am?" she whispers again. His hand runs through her hair and down her shoulder to her hand where he caresses her fingers. Each digit he touches feels on fire and leaves tingles in its wake. His hands were pale and smooth like flower petals. She wanted to move but was struck immobile from his lingering gaze and fascinating touch.

"Far from home my love. I'm afraid you may not be returned for quite some time." He stays oblivious to the things he was stirring up inside of her. He was overly confident and obviously had this effect on ever other female. She felt a burning sensation between her thighs as he continued just to play with her hand.

"I can smell your arousal too. It is a sweet thing. I wonder what else you would like me to do?" he says softly. He moves her hand closer to his mouth and her eyes become hooded with lust. The snapping of his fangs can be heard and she feels a prick on her index finger. He holds out a smile vile while collecting a drop of her blood while looking satisfied.

"I figured it would be easier to do the deed this way rather than to tell you were you would be aware of the pain." He says frankly while dropping her hand and corking the vile. She feels a flicker of disappointment. Clearly he liked to play head games and had no interest in her. She opens her eyes and kept her gaze down.

"Thank you kindly Rose. I feel we could become very close." He says with a dark look before rushing out in a flash through the door. She sits stunned on the sofa. Her heart was still pounding long after his departure and she was left unsatisfied and longing. He was a tease who stole her blood she thought bitterly. She was enveloped in a cold sweat and she leans back into the velvet couch with a wry grin on her face as realization donned on her. She hadn't even learnt his name.

**Things will start to pick up from here as relationships start to develop. Baron is trying to be tactic by pushing her away but how long can he last? Next chapter she will meet Max while being more introduced to her new found powers. Acceptance may be hard to come by but she will learn. Tell me what you think of the men so far so I can start to plan my others stories after this one! Reviews would be nice!**


	6. Six

**Such kind reviews I got last chapter! Thank you to all of those people as well as the new readers who added this to their alerts/favorites list. The story is starting to pick up more now and we learn more about the characters. **

Sterling holds the tiny glass vile in the light of his room with a look of utter satisfaction. Her small drop of blood sloshed around in the bottom while staining the glass a light red. The naïve girl was very easy to play; almost more than your average mortal. Of course, Sterling knew she was much more than that. While reading over old texts from Cardinals study, he had come across an interesting piece about supers and the effects of their blood. He was curious to what power she held within. He had no interest in the war brewing between worlds and held even less interest in this supposed savior found in a small hostess. Still, she could prove valuable to him and he may keep on good terms with her yet. Deciding on his next move, he sits at the desk in his bedroom and starts to go over readings about Light Bearers.

* * *

><p>Rose stares around the dark room for another countless time. Her legs swung ahead of her carelessly on the velvet sofa where she had yet to move. She was afraid her legs would be too weak since she was feeling aquiver. Her bones felt as strong as jello at the moment and it was painful just to raise an arm. She felt like a prisoner and she still hadn't found out her location. The sly devil or she should say vampire, had come and gone for what seemed like minutes. She could still smell his scent and felt his lingering presence next to her on the sofa where he had sat short hours ago. A small whisper in the back of her mind hoped he would return but clearly he used her just for her blood.<p>

Not that she was getting any closer to believing in this vampire nonsense anyways. His fangs had looked so real and felt like knifes on her index finger. She studied the broken skin of the pad on her digit. There was barely a trace to show he had been guilty of anything. Smoke and mirrors Rose, is what she kept telling herself.

Looking around the room once more, she admires the old fashion décor. The maroon velvet lined cherry wood chairs around the table looked pricy and welcoming. The small crystal chandelier was set on low while the light reflected off the crimson colored walls. It was stuff you would see in really expensive home magazines. The type of thing she could never afford, not even in her dreams. Every so often she would detect laughter coming from the oak door that she suspected, lead to an upstairs.

Starting to feel antsy, she makes the decision to stand and walk to the door. She grips the arm of the sofa and puts all of her weight on her feet. She stands with shaky uncertainty and her first step sends her to the floor. She braces herself with her hands to sit up on the cold floor. She felt like an infant again though her pride kept her from crawling. She huffs with annoyance. What was wrong with her? Had they done something to her in her sleep? She had not eaten in their presence so maybe it was by injections. But than when she first sat up from sleep she felt fine, it was the after effects of waiting that started to take hold. Not wanting to be seen as a slob on the floor, she decides to attempt walking again incase someone decided to return, though the event seemed unlikely. It took huge strain but she managed to get back on her feet, making herself short of breath in the process. She looks down at her feet while lifting it slowly off the ground in a small step. The progress was slow going but she had all the time in the world. The door seemed like an abyss away when she finally reached it.

The handle was dark iron and much to her dismay, locked. She scowls while pulling at it. Did these people always want to lock her in a room? At least she had the company of River last time. She thought he was funny and slightly missed his juvenile sense of humor and boyish charms. She was positive he turned many heads but she had not once felt attracted to his exterior; maybe in a friend way but nothing more.

Losing interest in the door, she looks around for another escape or at the very least a form of entertainment. A cart that was holding glass bottles looked promising. Perhaps they held something to drink, she was parched and anything would do; even alcohol to relieve her stress. Letting go of the door, she makes quicker steps to the cart while feeling her strength regenerating. She grabs the cold metal of the cart while looking over the contents of the bottles; it looked like wine. The glasses were crystal stemware; something her mother had never approved of. Heaving a shrug, she decides to pour a glass; thinking it harmless to at least help herself. They were holding her captive after all and they wouldn't miss the absent liquid.

She is careful not to spill while watching the red liquid drip into her glass. She puts the glass stopper back on the bottle and holds back the glass to her lips. The taste is bitter and salty on her tongue and she spits the contents from her mouth while choking back the disgusting bile, threatening to spill over. It was the farthest thing from wine in those bottles. She drops the crystal glass to a shattering wood floor while wiping her mouth in disgust. She had let blood enter her mouth and it made her ill. Were they really vampires, or was this more trickery to add to the farce.

She shrieks when she feels an arm on her shoulder. Turning around in a flash, she meets the eyes of Cardinal.

"Oh, I guess I should have announced my presence. Sorry for frightening you Rose." He says sincerely. He studies the spilt liquid on the ground and the broken crystal on the hardwood.

"It's alright, I was just looking for something to drink." She says, slightly irked from being snuck up on. She rests her hand on her beating heart. He had changed his clothes since their last meeting. He was in black slacks and a green silk shirt fitting loose on his firm frame.

"I see you tried some of River's stash. It was not to your liking evidently." He teases and she scowls.

"No that's gross." She says in a huff.

"You're probably wondering why we have blood here." He starts.

"Actually no. You're vampires after all."

He looks stunned to hear her say this. "Who told you?" he asks speechless.

She contemplates on telling him about the dark stranger. Maybe he would know who it was, but than maybe she didn't want to know the truth. She decides against asking.

"I guessed. You have blood here and you had told me Demons exist." She says nonchalant.

"An educated guess. You must have an active imagination to guess such an unrealistic event to occur." He says skeptically. He knew she was lying but he was too damn polite to say so.

"Can you tell me where I am? I haven't guessed that far." She says, genuinely curious.

He seems torn to tell her. "I'm afraid I cannot. But do not fret; all of your questions will be answered. The others will arrive soon and you and Max can have a talk."

"Who is Max? Can you at least tell me that so I don't make an ass of myself." She says annoyed.

"All I can say is that he is Prime Minister."

"Prime Minister of where?"

He shakes his head, keeping silent earning an eye roll from her.

"How are you feeling?" he asks softly.

She eyes him curiously. "I felt horrible earlier. Did you do something to me?"

"Heavens no! It was just…a long journey here and we worried for your condition."

"My condition? Are you a doctor or something? I remembered you bandaged my wound." She says touching the same spot subconsciously.

"Yes I am. It is my passion to work with medicine." He says earnestly.

"I bet you've been to medical school more than once." She jokes.

"Actually I have. Your world's technology moves so fast and every few years I pop back to catch up."

She feels bashful for making a joke about his endless age. Of course, this was assuming Vampires really do live forever.

He was about to ask her something else but pauses with his mouth agape when the door opens. It was Bus God or rather Baron returned from what looks like a refreshing shower. She could smell his masculine soap and his hair looked slightly wet at the tips. She longed for a shower to clean her matted hair. She runs a comb through the tresses with her fingers. He looms her way and she feels like hiding behind Cardinal.

"You are awake." He says bluntly.

"Yep, as awake as I'll ever be." She says with a nervous chuckle; her light attempt at humor.

He raises a critical brow while Cardinal spares a harmless smile her way.

"Cardinal, go get Max. He can decide what to do with her." Baron instructs to his friend.

He nods before turning to Rose. "You'll be fine here Rose." He says comfortingly before materializing in a puff of black smoke. She didn't feel as much comfort as she had hoped from his words. The way Baron talked about Max dealing with her sounded bad for her.

She backs away from the sulfuric smell of the cloud. Baron eyes her with some interest. She looked well rested though slightly peaky. Her hair was wild and she looked more like a pixie than a Light Bearer at the moment. She looked frail in the dark light before him. She seemed to look everywhere but at him and he was irked by her fear; almost offended.

"You may have a seat here." He says pulling out a chair at the table while offering a hand gesture.

"Umm alright." she says while pattering over with short, ridged steps. She plays with her hands nervously while looking at her feet the whole way over.

He rolls his eyes behind his dark frames. He grips the wood of the chair so hard in grasp, he thought it would snap. She eyes him quickly once before placing herself in the chair. He walks around to settle himself across form her. Max would take the head of the table. He was certain it would be a short meeting and only him, Rose and Max would be present. When he sits in the chair he pulls off his shades in respect for Max. It looked rude to look upon your leader with nothing but your own eyes.

"Had Cardinal informed you of any else?" he asks in his deep vocals. She looked stunned that he was addressing her.

"Well, not really. I would like to know where I am but no one will answer me." She says slightly peeved though her tiny face in a frown was more cute than terrifying.

He gives a deep chuckle. "And I see you fixed yourself a drink."

She turns red from embarrassment. He can hear her heart race pick up as she looks down at the table. "You Vampires don't have real food?" she asks in a whisper.

He takes her in with a new light. So she had discovered the truth and yet she hadn't tried to bolt. Not that she could go anywhere but her resolve was admirable.

"We don't require the same energy as your kind." He replies.

"How will I survive here?" she asks in wonder.

"We can make an exception just for you." He says passively.

"Wow, thanks." She mutters with a slight sneer. He couldn't understand her stand offish behavior. She was quick to talk with River and Cardinal. He wondered if he would even want to answer her after awhile. Making conversation was not a harmless act after all. It leads to connections and he wanted nothing from her.

A black puff returns in the centre of the room and Max returns while fixing his golden hair behind his ear. His suit was black including the dress shirt underneath. He had a red carnation placed delicately on his lapel while his shoes shined from a new coat of polish. He first looks to Baron than Rose. He gives a toothy grin when seeing her.

"My dear, it is a blessing just to be in your presence." He says approaching her. He takes her hand and places a chaste kiss on her knuckles. The act baffles her and she looked stunned when her hand is returned. She studies her own skin with fascination.

"I'm sure you are not accustomed to such a chivalric way to greet someone, but as you know old habits die hard." He says with a shrug before sitting.

"You must be Max." she concludes while meeting his eyes.

"Ah so you've heard of me." He grins slyly.

"You look like a Max." she says with a graceful smile.

"It is the first time I have ever heard that. Your smile warms my cold heart like rays of the sun used too. You most certainly are a Light Bearer."

"A…what did you call me?" she asks with a raised brow.

Max spares a quick look to Baron before continuing. "Such a tragedy. You do not even know how special you are. My dear you have the power to be capable of wondrous things."

"You are a Light Bearer Rose. We are asking for your help." Baron puts in impatiently. Max was always the type to beat around the bush, making people uncomfortable in the process.

Max frowns at Baron darkly before completely ignoring him. "You must forgive my friends insolence but he does not take into consideration, others emotions. I'm sure you are curious to what a Light Bearer is, are you not?"

"If it applies to me than of course I am curious." She remarks as if it were obvious.

"Cardinal tells me that your blood almost killed a Demon." Max states.

"It's true, I was there." Baron tells her.

"Well than I guess that's true. But what does that prove?" she asks crossing her arms.

"Your blood is toxic to their kind. You can also see when another supernatural enters your world."

She thinks back to her killer migraines and the flashes of light. Could it really have to do with what they are explaining now? This was the second time she heard the expression "your world." Where was she than?

"I can tell by the look on your face, that I'm right. But you can do more than just see flashes in the sky. I propose the idea that we help you along with your gifts." Max offers.

"In exchange for what? I know nothing is free." She fires back cleverly.

Max squints his eyes in annoyance. "Clever girl. In return I ask for your allegiance and help if we should face war."

"A war; against who exactly?"

"Against the Demons of course. They too were looking for you. It was no mere coincidence that they too found you." Max points out.

"But I…I'm just Rose. I don't think I'm capable at what you ask." She answer hesitantly in disbelief.

"That is your feeble human mind talking. You have to put aside the impossible to create the possible." Baron instructs.

"Do I have your complete devotion Rose? I am a busy man and I can't afford to wait all night for your decision." Max says impatiently.

"I suppose, I mean I'll try my best." She says cryptically.

"Than I must ask you to sign this." He holds out his hand and a gold scroll appears in his hand in a flash. He hands it to her along with a flashy pen.

"Is this a contract?" she scrutinizes.

"Unfortunately yes. I am a business man after all and I like to protect my investments. Just one tiny signature to ensure your cause in the war is all I need."

"Very well Prime Minister." She says snidely. There was too much writing for her to read it all. She felt hesitant to sign, but if she didn't there was no promise they'd let her leave. Baron seems passive to the idea while Max drums his fingers on the cherry wood.

"Can I have one promise made to me in return before I sign?" she asks first.

Max lolls his head to the side. "I suppose that is fair. Name your price Miss."

"If the impending war does happen and I help you come out victorious, I wish to be returned safely to my home."

"A fair deal. Alright I accept to your terms." He says with a stoic nod. She quickly pens down her name on the gold paper before it vanishes is the air. She felt like Ariel in the Little Mermaid when she signed away her voice for human legs.

"I look forward to watching your progress Rose. Until I return, I hope you have a wonderful stay. Baron I trust you can look after her from here." He says turning to the blue eyed vampire.

"Of course Sir. All of her needs will be met and her progress will be ensured." Baron says submissively. It was strange to watch the large man bow down to the other. Max talked to him like a lesser being and it seemed insulting.

Max gives a crooked grin before reaching for Rose's hand again. "Farewell Darling." He leaves another chaste kiss on her hand before materializing. The smell of the sulfur would take some getting used to. She scrunches her nose in disgust.

Baron sighs to himself. He was certain the Light Bearer would be Maxes problem from here. How very like him to dump the problem on the brothers. As if they didn't do enough for him already with what using their bootlegging money for his elections and other social events.

He looks to the girl who is staring at him with curiosity. She looked like a deer in the headlights with her large doe eyes.

"I suppose I will find you a room upstairs. You can come with me but stay close. The others will be attracted to your scent." He says walking to the door.

She gives a blank stare. "My scent?"

"Your blood Rose. Vampires can drink you dry without being poisoned. That trick only works on Demons unfortunately for you."

"Oh." She says shocked while scuttling to her feet to follow him. She wasn't too fond of his bluntness but she supposed it was to be expected. He holds the door for her as she ducks under his arm with ease. The staircase was spiraled and leads up to another door.

"What is through there?" she asks when hearing the large crowd.

"This is a casino owned by River. We reside in the rooms on the top floor. It's almost like an extravagant hotel, only the patrons are all vampires." He informs while keeping his gaze ahead.

"Oh I see. Can you tell me where I am now?" she says while trying to catch a glimpse of his blue eyes behind his once again shaded eyes.

"Not until we find you a room. I'm certain you have many questions but I want to get you through the crowd before we draw too much attention."

She nods while staying silent. With every step, her heart pounded harder. She was nervous to what awaited her behind the door along with the answers to her questions. They stop at the closed door and Baron reaches for the handle.

Her senses are bombarded with laughter, card games, smoke, alcohol and lights. A jazz record is playing its heart out on a needle record in the corner. There was a bar with a waiter in a red and white pinstripe shirt serving drinks. It looked like alcohol but other glasses held red liquid to which she could venture a guess as to what it was. It felt like she was in Vegas only everyone looked like they came off a Milan run way. Never had she seen so many beautiful people packed into one room. She catches River's white hair instantly and he sends her a smile when parading over with two women hanging off his arms.

"So you're staying with us awhile longer?" he asks with a grin. Half of his shirt buttons were undone and he looked disheveled. His hair was messy from having women run their fingers through it and he had lip stick marks over his collar.

"I guess so. You look loosened up." She notes.

"Yep the night is young and I have yet to wreak more havoc." He says with a grin. "You two should stop and play a few rounds of craps. I bet I'd win a ton if I let you blew on my dice."

The two women glare her way before Baron steps in front of her. "Actually I still have more to explain, maybe later." Baron says gruffly.

River raises a comical brow. "If you say so, just don't hog the savior for too long. See you later Rose." He says before he walks away with the two women falling over him.

"Is he always like that?" Rose asks up to Baron.

"Pretty much." Baron huffs before grabbing her arm and dragging her through the sea of people. Many of the women ogle him but he tends to ignore them. She could never be as pretty as them and she sighs slightly, feeling amateur against the crowd.

They reach a brass elevator in a hallway that is many absent of people. She stands next to him while he drops her arm. He had a rouge grip and she had to hold back from rubbing her sore arm. The door of the elevator dings open and she steps in next to him.

The floor of the elevator was a white marble with a black pattern. Apparently River must have saved up money a lot of years to open up this fancy place. She had never traveled much with her parents, except to Disney land once but the hotel looked nothing like this. The room had been Aladdin themed and the beds looked like magic carpets.

She studies the light up buttons on the elevator wall before Baron presses the one leading to the tenth floor.

"So, will I have a chance to talk to the others again?" she asks.

He looks to her quickly. "I suppose, why do you ask?"

"Well it's nice to have company and I sort of got alone well with Cardinal and River."

Baron twitches his nose once but doesn't answer. Was he too not good company to have? Women would get in line to spend one minute with him and she was already brushing him off. He tabs his foot in irritation. He keeps his hands poised behind his back while silently seething.

The elevator halts at the top floor and the doors reveal a carpeted hallway. There were few doors to enter and he leads her down the hall and to the left. Room 10D was where he was taking her. He inserts a card key before the light on the lock changes to green. She goes into the room first where the lights turn on automatically.

It was a large living area; bigger than her apartment by a long shot. The kitchen was white and completely finished while the floor was hard wood. A Persian rug lay in the centre with a coffee table and flat screen television mounted on the wall. The sofa was a dark printed fabric with two round cushions on each arm. She longed to see out the window but the thick shades were drawn shut.

"This is lovely." She comments.

"It is my room but I won't be needing it for a time so you can stay here until I find more suitable accommodations. The bedroom is down the hall attached with an ensuite." He says stoically.

"I appreciate your generosity." She prances over to the couch before plopping down. She taps her bare feet on the rug while looking around innocently.

"I will return shortly, for I have some things I have to do first. You may have a shower to freshen up but don't leave this room." He says sternly.

"I can't look around the hall even?" she asks.

"No, stay put and I mean it Rose. I had not planned on looking after you for this long but the circumstances have changed and I'm forced to cooperate with them. Do not answer the door either. I have my key and I can let myself back in." he says before turning swiftly to leave. He slams the door with great force that knocks a picture off the wall.

"Jeez someone's grumpy." She mutters. She did not like how he treated her as a child to look after. She didn't want to burden him and she hoped she could find someone else to look after her here.

Sighing, she stands and walks over to the large set of curtains. The fabric was thick cotton with gold draw strings. She pulls them apart and peers outside. It was nighttime and the only thing outside was a parking lot filled with old style cars from the twenty's era. A road let away from the casino out passed a forest. From there her vision couldn't see any further.

She closes the drapes and walks back into the room. The surroundings hadn't given her any clue as to her whereabouts and she felt distraught again. He had told her the shower was free and it sounded like an inviting idea. Warm water would be enough to pull her out of the slump she was in.

The hallway to the bedroom was short and she found a linen closet filled with towels. The bedroom she stepped into was a dark chamber that looked medieval. The bed was a dark oak four poster bed; easily kind size and it looked to fit a very large person. The sheets were a dark silk beneath an earth green comforter. There was a large chifferobe that likely held an extravagant wardrobe. A set of armchairs were placed next to a chesterfield by a fireplace. It would look cozy if it was lit but she didn't want to bother with that now. There were no other personal affects to give her more insight on Baron unfortunately. He was an ignorant brute but she was also curious to learn more about him. Most likely things he would never openly share.

The ensuite attached to the bedroom was tiled with roman beige. A large claw foot tube sat against one wall while a stand up shower was across from it. The porcelain of the tub was egg shell white with gold taps and encrusted feet on the floor. The counter had two bowl sinks with decretive soaps that smelled of lilac. She decided to snoop around under the sink in the cupboard. Only more towels and soaps could be found. She went through the different types of shampoo and found one that didn't smell too masculine. She places her new towels on the closed toilet seat while peeling off her worn out dress. Her skivvies are next to hit the floor and she was uncertain of what to put on after. She was certain Baron could share one of his expensive shirts and if not it would be funny to engage in his reaction.

She takes a careful step onto the checker tile before closing the glass door of the shower. It didn't take long for the water to heat up and fog out the bathroom. She wasn't sure why but she felt oddly calm about the whole ordeal. Maybe it would take time to sink in. She worried about Donatello back in her apartment. He needed to be fed and her family and co-workers would be concerned about her disappearance. Maybe the vampires had taken care of that problem already.

After spending a whole hour in the shower the water starts to freeze and she turns the taps off while steeping out into the bathroom while grabbing for her towel. The mirror was still fogged up so she wipes away the steam to see her new reflection. Her face was clean again though rather pale from the stress. Her hair was no longer matted but she had no styling tools to use so she'd have to go natural for now.

She goes back into Barons sleeping quarters and opens his wardrobe for a shirt. They were all so beautiful that she was almost jealous of his clothes over hers. She picks out a black silk one while putting back on her discarded underwear. The bra was uncomfortable so she keeps her skin bear underneath. Hopefully they had a mall near where she could get some clothes. Maybe something similar to the garments they all seemed to don here. She folds the towel in her lap while using the other one to dry her hair. It was already starting to turn wavy. She had no lotion or deodorant here and Baron had nothing of the sort stowed anywhere either.

There was a knock at the door and she pauses. Baron had told her not to answer. Another knock comes again and she bites her nail in contemplation. She hated to leave a door unanswered and she doubted any danger would come from checking. She walks through the apartment in the overgrown shirt to answer the door. Thank heavens Baron was so tall; the shirt went way past her thighs and the sleeves had to be rolled up to her elbows. The wood of the door pounds when she arrives and she looks at the knob deciding what to do. It could possibly be River come to talk or even Cardinal and the thought seem relieving. She reaches for the handle slowly and pulls back the door. She jumps from a start at what she sees.

**Another cliffy to keep you guessing at who or what is at the door. I hope more people are taking the time to read this, I have so much planned and I truly enjoy writing for these characters. Leave a review please!**


	7. Seven

**So I'm finding it a little difficult to obtain a solid audience for this story but I won't give up. I'm sure if more people read this, they will like it. I've changed the rating because of future chapters to come and I felt it necessary. Please leave a review!**

By the time she opened the door it was too late to close it again. She should have just listened to Baron but instead she was face to face with the thief of her blood. Her small frown parallels his wicked grin. The stranger from before was back to pester her.

"Rose, long time no see." He greets while looking over her half clad figure.

She huffs while pulling the collar of the shirt a little tighter. "Go away!" she snaps.

"Tsk Tsk, there is no need to be so hostile, I only wanted to talk with Baron. My intentions are innocent." He says while leaning against the door frame. He had a black fedora placed on his head and it shaded his eyes from the light.

"You know Baron?" she wonders.

"I think I know this place better than yourself, wouldn't you agree?" he banters.

She fiddles with the hem of the long shirt nervously. "Well he isn't here so you can leave."

"My, he is keeping you to himself already? How selfish. I do declare he is dull to be around; perhaps you'd make better company. I hold no complaints, as I remember we got along quite well on our last visit." He patronizes.

"You tricked me and I don't much care to be played." She says tersely while crossing her arms. "I'm not letting you in here."

"Will you stop me if I try?"

"I…I don't know if I could. You're stronger than me and I suppose you could come in." she admits.

"Of course, I could have come in at any moment but I prefer to ask a ladies permission first." He says sincerely with a hand over his heart. She wondered if it was still beating.

"My answer is no." she says defiantly.

"I'm not in the habit at taking no for an answer." He says darkly. In a flash, she finds herself pinned to the wall while the door has shut. He holds her by her arms up to eye level as her feet were no longer on the ground.

The situation reminded her of the ally, only he could drink her dry without being poisoned. She contemplated on calling for help, but who would come?

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing I couldn't get from somewhere else. What makes you think I want anything?" he asks with a raised brow.

"You knew I was here, did you not?"

"You're learning fast. Of course I knew and I had to take the moment to see you once before your time is too preoccupied by the others."

"What did you need to see me for?" she asks with confusion.

"You fascinate me Rose, I must confess I am usually bored to death by mortals but you…you are something else entirely." He whispers.

She told herself to stay focused but it was hard with all the attention his eyes were giving her. His grip had loosened but kept her off her feet and in his grasp. He was still in his charcoal pinstriped suite and it suited him just fine. His skin was stark white against his black hair that poked out from under his hat. She could only see the black irises of his eyes boring into her. Had they not been sea green last they met? His fingers make small circles on her arms and she tried to suppress the warm feeling in her loins.

"I don't even know your name." she points out.

"Don't you find it better off not knowing?" he says playfully.

"No you stole a piece of me and I want to know the reason." She says with a frown breaking the spellbind he had on her.

He smirks while dropping her to her feet. "You're stronger than you look. I admire your will but I have my own secrets to keep and they do not include you Rose." He turns to walk back to the door. She noticed he had a walking stick in hand that had a silver handle. Had he had that before; she could not recall.

"You will not tell me your name?" she calls to him.

"Another time." He says before walking through the door, shutting it behind him.

She huffs. Once again he had come and gone with the upper hand. Next time she would be ready for whatever he threw her way. He always left her wanting more of his attention but she wouldn't beg for it, knowing he would only use her once and than she'd be left disappointed. She had no idea what time it was and Baron had yet to return. She looked outside and it was still pitch black. What day was it? There were no clocks anywhere and she couldn't find the remote to the TV.

She'd just have to wait up for him to return. She returns down the hall and into the bedroom. It looked rather comfortable and he said she could stay here for now which had to include sleeping on the bed. She walks over to the massive frame and pulls back the covers to sleep. They were stifling and warm against her bare legs. Strangely enough the bed smelt nothing of Baron. He must not have used the room often and thus why he had no problem with her staying there. She shuts here eyes against the dark chamber and all she can hear is dead silence. Her dreams are filled with old memories and nothing more of the new place she had yet to be introduced to.

* * *

><p>Sterling sits in a chair in the white laboratory waiting for his helping hand. After seeing Rose he decided to have a professional take a look at her blood. The texts he read through provided nothing on the magic's of her blood, only the powers she could create on her own. He seemed to be plagued with her presence. He had no real reason to see her tonight and yet his mind had carried him to Barons door. He runs a anxious hand through his silky hair. Desperate times called for desperate measures so he went to the one person he could trust. Mars was something of a genius when it game to supernatural research and she had helped the brothers in the past.<p>

She steps out of her workspace with a smile graced upon her thin lips. "Sterling! What a surprise; I haven't heard from you in years." She says stepping out to embrace him. He stands to accept.

"Well I have quite a mystery here and you were the first person that came to mind." He tells her.

"I'm flattered! It sounds like fun, step into my lab and we'll take a look." She says through her thick frames.

He keeps his walking stick in hand when entering her lab with the vile of Rose's blood in the other.

"So what am I testing for you today?" she asks with interest.

"I happened to come across a very rare blood sample." He says holding up the vile.

"Come across, or steal?" she asks with a knowing look.

He chuckles. "Alright you've caught me being naughty but I promise it was for scientific reasons."

"All in the name of science? I thought you were more of the gambling type." She accuses.

"Guilty as charged, but you'll like this, I promise you that." He says passing over the vile.

She takes the vile gingerly in her gloved hands while unscrewing the stopper. She puts the drop onto a microscope slide and starts her work. Her hand moves a mile a minute when cataloging her finds.

"So how's the casino been keeping?" she asks while looking through the lenses of her equipment.

"Above profit thanks to my help." He replies modestly. "You should stop by every once and awhile if the mood should strike you."

"I doubt that will happen, I don't much care for the casino scene." She replies softly.

Sterling knew her real reason for never visiting. Mars was in love with River, more than any woman ever could be but she felt herself inadequate towards him. He never paid her the time of day so she kept her heart hidden and stayed in the safe walls of her lab. Why she didn't think herself beautiful, Sterling did not understand. She had the loveliest shade of red hair; deep like the most expensive garnets with a pale and petite figure that was very curvy from under her lab outfit. Her hair was tied in its usually work bun; neat and practical. She hid her forest green eyes behind dark glasses that she wore to work in and never had an ounce of make-up on her face. This was the very problem; River was not interested in women for anything other than their looks and Mars was so much more.

"I really wish you'd move on from that little crush. River is nothing and he always will be Mars." Sterling tells her irked.

She sighs. "The heart knows what it wants Sterling and since I can't have what I want I'll just have nothing." She says with a careless shrug.

The way she spoke was almost enough to have his heart beat in sympathy for her.

"Any matter, do you know what you want?" she asks.

"The unattainable." He replies bitterly.

"Welcome to my world. Now as for your blood sample here I've detected nothing out of the ordinary except for a type of antigen that is toxic to Demons. This person still has a normal blood type; O positive in fact. No blood born diseases or virus and the white blood cell count is normal."

"That's regrettable." He says with a disappointed sigh.

"I've done my reading and I know this type of antigen. You got this from a Light Bearer didn't you?" she concludes.

"I did. All part of Maxes plan to save the worlds in our favor." He says with an eye roll.

"What did you suspect this blood to have?"

"I had heard legends of Light Bearers blood being able to-" he pauses, feeling embarrassed.

"No blood can cure vampirism, I trust you know that." She says with some pity.

"Yes I do; wishful thinking on my part I guess." He says with disdain.

"Well I can keep this blood on file anyways. I've been so out of it, I hardly knew there was a problem between the worlds."

"No one knows yet because Max thinks he is clever enough to keep it hidden. Don't inform anyone, I fear it could land you in hot water." He warns.

"As if I talk to anyone but co-workers anyways." She laughs in spite of herself.

"Than I guess this has been all for naught."

"Well you got to visit an old friend so that's not so bad." She says, attempting to lighten the mood.

"And a good friend you'll always remain. I thank you for your time." He says capping his head with his hat again.

"Give my best to the others, especially Baron, he was always such a stiff." She jokes.

"Indeed." He agrees. He materializes out of the lab in a flash and back into his room of the casino.

He throws his hat to the floor and chucks his walking stick against the wall while lying on the bed in anger. His hopes had once again failed and he was stuck in the same position as before. Rose had turned out to be another dead end. So much for keeping good ties with her.

* * *

><p>Baron returns to his room hours later. He had gone back to earth swiftly to check out Boston again. As he had suspected, cops had already been scoping her place for clues to where she was last seen. Two of her friends had been present. A tall blonde girl whose face was streaked with tears and another gentleman dressed in management attire. A large dog was standing opposite of the blonde girl with a floppy tongue to the ground. Rose's face was all over Boston newspapers and TV reports. She had gone into a back ally and had not been seen since. Their number one suspect was the Demon who they had taken a picture of in his human form. Of course the mortals were none the wiser to any of the super naturals that had been involved and their search would turn into a cold case. The Demon had long since returned to Hell and they would be looking for a human who did not exist. Baron shakes his head at their own insolence.<p>

The room was the same way it was since he had left though he could smell soap that had been used in the bathroom. There were only a handful of places Rose could be and he finds her fast. She was asleep in his bed with fresh clean hair that was curly and frizzy. She looks obsolete in the big masses of the sheets. His lips tug upward at the sight as he thought about waking her up. She had so many unanswered questions that he was supposed to answer but she looked quite content where she lay. He decides to leave her until he hears her stir.

"You think you can get away that easy without answering my questions?" she mumbles in a tired voice. She rubs the sleep from her eyes when sitting up.

"I did not want to disturb our nation's savior." He says with dry humor.

"Oh quite the kidder. I'm up now and I'm not about to go another minute in wonder," she says kicking back the covers. He eyes his shirt on her form with interest and irritation. He liked that shirt and it was not meant to be slept in.

"So you've noticed I have no other clothes here except yours." She says to his stare.

"I'll solve that soon." He says walking away.

"Does it bother you I took this?" she asks following him into the other room.

"It's an expensive shirt, it might get ruined." He points out.

"Oh yes because I'll be gallivanting all over the place in this." She says sarcastically.

He frowns at her until she has a seat on the sofa. "Some people are so touchy." She mutters.

"When you have your own five hundred dollar shirt, you'll understand." He replies smartly.

Her mouth hangs open while trying to come up with something clever to say; only she was too awestruck at the price of the shirt on her back.

"You'll catch flies that way." He says to her.

She scowls while closing her mouth. He chuckles at her childlike behavior. Too long has it been since he has kept company with someone so innocent and oblivious to his physical power. She held trust in him at the moment because he was given the charge to look after her though he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that yet.

"Why is it still nighttime?" she asks with a frown while looking outside the now open curtains. "I've been here for hours, surely it must be getting close to day hours and yet the sun shows no sign of rising."

"You aren't in Boston anymore Rose." He notes.

"Well than where am I?"

"This will surely come to shock you but you are somewhere else entirely that is not Earth."

She pulls a face while processing his words. That Demon must have killed her and now she was in the in-between.

"Am I dead?" she asks with a concerned expression.

"Of course not, don't be so idiotic. You are being kept very safe and alive I assure you. You are where we Vampires reside."

"Another world?" she asks uncertain.

"Yes, don't be afraid to ask the absurd, that's basically what we vampires revolve around." He says truthfully. "This world is called Nocturne. Very rare do we vampires leave and when we do it is for vital urgency."

"You cannot go into the sun than." She concludes.

He lolls his head slightly while the corner of his lip twitches in annoyance. "No we are no longer capable."

"What happens exactly? All I have to go on are books and movies."

"We start to burn slowly and eventually burst into flames, leaving not but ash left."

"That is a horrible fate." She says with a contorted face. He wondered what was going through her mind.

"I returned to your apartment shortly in Boston." He informs her.

"How did you know where I live?" she asks distressed.

"I…had followed you a few nights ago. Surely you must have seen my face before."

"The bus ride home? So it was you I saw on the other building than." She says remembering.

"It is usually not my way to stalk mortals just so you know."

She nods in belief. She doubted he would ever have to stalk anyone with a face like that.

"So what is the situation in my apartment? I have a dog that needs to be fed."

"I believe one of your friends took him. She had blonde hair and was fairly tall."

"Oh that would be Tiffany. I've only been away over a day and they called out a search team?" she says with some confusion.

"Well time runs differently here. It has actually been one week since you've last been seen on earth." he tells her lightly.

"Are you kidding me!" she shrieks while standing abruptly. "You mean by the time I finish helping you it could be months until I return in earth years?"

"In a matter of speaking yes it could. We really don't know how long you'll be here." He says calmly.

"This is ruining my life! I don't want to be here for that long!"

"Unfortunately you signed a deal with Max that magically binds you to this world until your dept is paid." Baron tells her frankly.

"And you; you don't give a damn that I'm stuck here! This is your entire fault!"

Baron glares at her from behind his shades. "How exactly is this my fault?"

"You were the one who found me and obviously you lead this group of gallivanting blood suckers." She says with hate.

Baron scoffs. "Such a human thing to say. You'd best accept your terms here because it's not about to change. You are no longer just a human Rose and your stuck with a bunch of _blood suckers_ whether you like it or not." He tells her with disdain.

"You really have no regard to others feelings do you?" she asks with a hand placed firmly on her hip.

"Not even the slightest." He says boldly.

"You're quite a handful aren't you? I bet I can change you to feel others pain."

"You may in time be able to change many things with your powers but you can't change ones nature. I was born and this is what I am now. I suggest you get used to it." He states coldly.

She pauses while absorbing his words. "I hate you." She says in the silent room.

"Good now we can move on with this mundane conversation."

"Asshole." She says while stomping away to the bedroom.

He glares at the spot where she last stood before turning to leave. She would need time to cool down but so did he and he was desperate for a drink along with attention from someone who did not care about feelings. He slams the door to the room and heads to the casino in much need of a numbing fix. He would break his one rule tonight; he would need a taste of Demon blood to calm his demeanor.

* * *

><p>Rose felt numb while sitting on the soft mattress. All of her friends and family thought she was missing or worse. Her parents lived all the way in Ohio and were probably distraught when they heard the news. At least Donatello would be safe with Tiff. It's not like she had the perfect life back on Earth but the thought of change made her physical ill. Cardinal and River seemed well enough to talk too but it's hard to replace old friends who knew you inside out. And than there was the stranger who liked to tease her with his good charms and wicked tongue. She was desperate to learn his name even if it meant begging next time they met. What she said to Baron wasn't far from the truth. She wanted to not hate him but he made it hard with his distant behavior and blunt remarks. Easy on the eyes but not on the heart she thought bitterly.<p>

She sprawls onto the bed while staring up at the ceiling. This felt very surreal but as time moved forward she began to understand. There really was no going back for her and she was now stuck in this horrid place. It was time to man up and crawl out from her hole and accept what was presented. She would not cry and she would not wallow in self pity. She would vanquish the feeling and see this through until the end. First she'd have to apologize to Baron. That would be no easy task she was certain. She had a lot of pride when admitting she was wrong and he had too much pride to listen. She starts to ponder on how to go about that little stint without it resulting in another fight. Her eyes grow heavy with thought and soon her breathing evens out with sleep. Tomorrow would come and she would start her new life in Nocturne.

**Reviews please! I really want this story to become some what popular!**


	8. Eight

**Glad to see more new readers. I am getting tons of views but not as many reviews as I'd like. Leave a kind review even if it's one word!**

Her eyes peer open slowly after a short nap on the bed. Since it was always night time here in Nocturne, she was having a hard time adjusting. She stretches while stifling a yawn. The room was eerie silent that you could almost hear a pin drop. She scrunches her nose while scratching her neck. When she wanders into the living room, she discovers Baron hasn't returned. She groans with annoyance. If only she had clothes to wear. She wanted to go look for him to apologize or at least tour around her new place of residence. Walking around in nothing but an extra long shirt wasn't exactly a good way to first present yourself. Perhaps she could find someone on the top floor to lend her some clothes. She looks to the door with child like uncertainty before gaining her courage.

She looks both ways out into the hallway. It was as silent as a ghost town. There were dim lights and shut doors down a carpeted corridor and non else. She shuts the door behind her and decides which door seemed best to try. Hopefully she wouldn't intrude on an unknown figure. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

She takes a tentative step towards her first destination. There was a light glowing from under the door so it was a safe assumption someone was inside. She raises a small fist to knock three times. Patiently she waits in her borrowed shirt for someone to answer. She taps her foot behind her nervously and thinks about the possibility of running back to her room but it was too late. The door opens revealing a shirtless River. He had a flushed look about him and bed head from rolling around in sheets with a woman no doubt.

"Hey Rose!" he says cheerfully. He was very nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

"Umm hi." She says back dumbly.

"You're going out like that?" he asks with a raised brow in humor.

"Of course not! I don't have anything else and I was looking for someone to help." She says miffed.

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I suppose I could find you something. Women leave clothes in my room all the time. Let's find something in your size." He says opening the door wider. The way he treated her like a long time friend was comforting but also bazaar. She had barely spared any words with him and yet he was more chipper than most of her co-workers.

From the moment she enters his room she sees scattered clothes on the ground along with a woman sitting on the sofa in his shirt. She had bright blonde hair and dark blue eyes like the night sky. She was very leggy and built like an hourglass with vexing curves and an impressive chest. She shoots a blank look Rose's way while lighting up a cigarette in a graceful fashion. The room smells of sweat, sex and smoke. Rose grimaces internally from the disarray.

"This is Elsa." River says pointing to the girl.

"Lovely to meet you. You have a unique name." Rose says politely.

"It's German." She says sharply while looking away in disinterest.

"Well come on Rose, let's get you something to wear." River says, leading her in the back hallway of his room.

Rose looks around while following behind. He certainly didn't keep a clean household. It seemed she was dodging articles of clothing left and right. The walls were a dark mauve color with crown moldings that would look fairer in the proper conditions.

"So you're about a size four I figure." He adds while entering a bedroom that was surprisingly neat. Obviously the happy couple hadn't made it to the sheets.

"How do you know that?" Rose asks while hugging her arms securely around herself uncomfortably.

He gives a cheeky grin. "I'm a good judge at women's sizes by now." He says digging through a pile of clothes in a wardrobe.

"Oh." She says in realization.

He chuckles. "You're rather timid and shy aren't you." It wasn't a question but a conclusion.

"If I'm forced into an awkward position." She replies.

"Oh what naughty things have you been up too?" he teases.

Her face heats up. "I didn't mean in that way. You twisted my words around." She says huffing.

He shrugs with a smirk on his face. "Well how about you try this on?" he says tossing her clothes.

She fumbles with the catch and inspects the article with some scrutiny.

"What poor woman would leave here without her clothes?" Rose asks.

"One who was satisfied enough to leave in my shirt."

She doesn't justify that comment with an answer. "I'll try it I guess."

"Bathroom's right there." He says gesturing.

She nods and closes the door behind her. The garment he had given her was a satin dress in a deep shade of plum. It was a halter dress that was flowing and went just passed her knees. It was lovely and she had not worn something so nice since her prom seven years ago. She unbuttons Baron's shirt with care, seeing as he made a big fuss about how valuable it was. Maybe returning it to him along with an apology would smooth things over between them though she rather doubted it.

She finds herself standing naked in River's bathroom while sliding the dress up her waist. It glided over her skin in ease and felt light on her body. The ghost of a touch let her know it was still there. She was appalled by her own reflection. Her hair was a wild mane and yet it went well with the tame dress. She looked very wild and risqué. The only problem was she had no bra to wear and her skin felt cold pressed up against the satin making her nipple protrude.

She unlocks the door and goes out to look for River who is talking with his lady friend.

"How does this look?" she asks turning around.

"Oh delicious. River you should have invited her over for the fun." Elsa says with a wink and a glint in her eye. Her fangs poke out of her mouth and onto her full lips.

"Too bad, Baron is keeping a watchful eye on her." River replies.

"Oh he's no fun. Is she his new toy?" Elsa asks with a pout to her lips. She struts her chest forward; almost falling out of the shirt in the process.

"No, she is something for Max." River says seriously, growing bored of his female companion.

"Oh, I understand." Elsa says with a straight face.

Rose felt out of place. Never has a woman flirted with her before and she felt uncomfortable but something else stirred inside her; excitement or adventure even?

"I feel weird without a bra." Rose points out.

"Don't worry so much Love, Vampire women don't wear them too often either." Elsa says in a heavy accent.

"Why is that? I mean it's great I won't look out of place, but I feel almost naked without one."

"In the times many Vampires were changed, there wasn't anything to wear in the chest department. In my experience, I find it to work better without." Elsa says.

"Less clothes for us men to take off you women." River remarks cheekily.

Rose gives a nervous chuckle. Nothing at all felt right about this situation but she sought to grin and bare it.

"Well I guess I'll give Rose a tour of the Casino. You can let yourself out when you want." He says to Elsa while buttoning a crisp new shirt onto his chest.

She gives a flirtatious wink in good bye to both of them. River leads Rose by her waist to the elevator.

"So Baron didn't want to take you out?" River asks curiously.

"Well we sort of had a disagreement and he stormed out. I don't know how long ago that was but I was tired of sitting. I get antsy while waiting."

"You had a fight with Baron and you're still here? You must really have a gift Rose." River says half serious.

"So are you and Elsa an item or something?"

"Hell no, just friends who like to share company some nights when we both feel lonely. I don't really see myself as the one woman type of guy."

"Is that common for most Vampires?" Rose asks genuinely curious.

"Mostly but there are some who long to feel something and want attachment."

"And do you go to Earth often to hunt for humans?"

He laughs. "What for? We have our own world because we were no longer wanted there. We can survive on each others blood along with other supers blood. I don't think I've fed from a human in at least sixty years."

"Oh, I just assumed that your kind hunted humans."

"And make them fall madly in love with us too? You really don't know anything about us do you?" he criticizes.

"Well sorry, but I don't always hang out with beings that supposedly are fictional in my world." She says cross.

"It's alright but I wouldn't say anything stupid like that in the main hall. People will start to notice even more, how different you stick out in the crowd."

"I don't stick out that bad do I?" she asks with worry.

"You probably don't notice but to us, it is as clear as day."

"It's funny. I thought Vampires would be much more charming and yet you all seem so cold and calculating." Rose says blankly.

"The harsh truth. I'm not sorry for the way we are and you won't find the others to be quick to apologize either. You'd do well to remember that." He informs her callously.

"I can accept it but I don't welcome it. I'm not used to such a crude way to live." Rose admits.

"You lived an honest and boring life before? And you would want to reject this?" River asks with a frown.

"I…I don't know how to answer that. Give me time and I'll answer you."

"I'll hold you to it." He finishes before the elevator doors pop open on the main floor. Already she can hear the busy casino.

"So if you never have day light, when do you close the casino?" she asks while he ushers her through the crowd.

"Whenever I want to. It the place turns silent and there are only a few guest, I kick them out until I want to reopen. That is the wonderful thing of long life. I can build up an infinite amount of profit."

"Understandable." She says while he leads her over to a poker table. She searches through the crowd for any amount of familiar face.

"You're looking for Baron already?" he patronizes.

"No actually I was looking for someone else."

"Cardinal perhaps? It's not like you know many people Rose."

"True. Is Cardinal here?" she asks, brushing aside the subject.

"Hard to say; he does other medical research on the side and isn't much for gambling. I myself enjoy the high life much more than working. Who wants to have responsibilities when you can live forever?"

"Is it really possible to withstand time?" A clever voice says from behind.

Rose gasps and bows her head slightly while River smirks.

"So you finally show your face. I was beginning to think you were gone for good." River says smartly.

"Why, would you miss me?" Sterling taunts.

"Only because I couldn't annoy you every waking second. On another matter, I'm sure you recognize Rose from the bus." River says gesturing to her.

She curses silently under her breath. She would rather be put on display in front of every Vampire than face _him_.

"Rose is it? A darling name, I am delighted." He says taking her hand. She looks up at him with uncertain eyes. His sparkle with mischief and something else she couldn't make out.

"And do you share your name, or are you not courteous?" she mocks. River snorts earning a glare from his brother.

"I suppose I am inclined to tell you. Sterling and I am charmed to be in your presence."

"A pleasure, Sterling." His name slips off her tongue in a silky manner. She felt bold but she wasn't sure if it was from the comfort of having River with her or the new dress.

"And are you taking claims on corrupting this poor girl already?" Sterling says, turning to River.

"I am here to show her around the casino as a friend. She trusts me; more then I can say for you after you abandoned us on earth."

Rose is stunned to hear this piece of news and looks to Sterling accusingly. He eyes her passively.

"I hardly thought my time was worth wasting there. And you were all fine without me there evidently. As you can plainly see, you have the prize right in front of you." He remarks with no regard to Rose's presence.

"If you have nothing better to do than ruin Rose's time here, I suggest you move on." River says, his eyes growing stormy grey.

Sterling looks unfazed. "Oh so touchy. If you must know, I came to make money for your casino or maybe you have forgotten how things work here. You do need money to feed your little addiction after all." He says with a sick smile.

Rose wondered what addiction that was but River seemed quick to change the subject.

"Fine you can take this table. Relieve the dealer yourself." River says, leading Rose away from Sterling but he reaches for her arm and pulls her back.

"If I may have one word with our Nations heroine." He says inclining his head.

River looks hesitant to comply. "You have one minute exactly before I take her away from you, even if that means I have to rip your hands from her." River threatens while standing to the side.

Sterling rolls his eyes before pulling Rose way from the table while keeping her insight of River.

"I must say that dress is absolutely gorgeous on you." He says with a sly grin. The air seemed cooler and her body seems to respond to his words while her nipples harden under the satin of the dress.

"Enough with your bull shit, what do you want from me!" she asks with knitted brows.

"Those words do not become you and you should not frown so much lest you get age lines. Such a burden it must be to have powers and yet still age."

"As if death frightens me anymore now. I had thought myself to be human and therefore I would have died naturally."

"Such morose thoughts. You are fitting in perfectly." He tells her.

"You're running out of time." She notes.

"Am I? Or has time seemed to seize around us in this very moment?" he says with a raised brow.

She observes around them. It's as he predicted. Everyone around them has halted in movement and the record has stopped playing. Her mouth hangs open in surprise.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"What I needed to say may take more than a minute and I really hate being pressed for time so I simply slowed time down until it looks almost frozen. Time is moving no faster than a millisecond an hour."

"How did you…?" she is at a loss for words.

"Suddenly I am more interesting to you." He concludes.

She remains in sheepish silence.

"I wonder, are you going around to all of the brothers just so you can sleep your way to the top?"

"That is not what I am doing! I wanted to be shown around and Baron was not there to do so." She says offended by crude remark. Her ego had taken a big enough hit since coming here and she would not be able to tolerate much more.

"Then you have my sympathies. I could judge from afar that you were not that type of girl but it never hurts to be careful, after all the silent ones are the most deadly." He says with a dark look. His dashing behavior was already putting a spell on her and she wanted to be free of his stifling presence.

"Then we have nothing more to discuss. Please let me return to River now." She says impatiently.

"Very well. I regret not being there to find you on earth. Had I been the one to save you, perhaps you'd being sharing my bed." He says with a lustful eyes and a tongue like silver.

She is about to retort but time moves forward as if nothing had happened. Sterling is no longer standing in front of her and she searches around to find him in the crowd. Instead she spots River who walks up to her.

"You're finished with your talk with Prince Charming already?" he asks suspiciously.

"Yes, he only wanted to compliment my dress." She says lying.

"Among other things I'm sure. Sterling isn't kind enough to pass out compliments." He says disbelieving her words.

"Well show me around to more of your casino, I don't wish to idle by." She says with a forced smile.

"Sounds fair enough. Things were getting to stuffy for my liking anyhow." He agrees while leading her away. She looks back to the poker table one last time where Sterling spares a confident wink before dealing out the cards. She frowns as she flushes. Her new personal goal was to stay away from him as best she could.

* * *

><p>Baron stretches out his long limbs on the stranger's bed. After sipping too much Demon blood, he felt tipsy and found himself in a frisky brunette's bed who he hadn't bothered to learn the name of. He was in fact more than tipsy but flat on his ass drunk. His head pounded in pain from the oncoming hangover while his eyes burned with blurry vision. He was currently stalling time while trying to avoid Rose. He knew he had been in the wrong but to admit that was a big kick in the nuts to his pride. He was so used to being cold for so long that he had forgotten mortals and their tendency to get hysterical over the littlest of things; especially the women.<p>

He rolls onto his side in the sheets of the stranger's room. Unfortunately he would have to materialize back to the casino since his room was currently occupied. Was this act he was putting on all because of Cardinals words about getting attached? He scoffed at the idea but in the back of his head he knew the truth. It was an attractive thing to be innocent and oblivious to his powers and he craved the mortal like nothing else before. She was as much a drug to him as Demon blood was to River. What would she taste like and what beautiful sounds could she omit from those petal soft lips. His fingers ached to run through her hair and to feel her warm skin pressed up against his stone cold exterior.

She had said she hated him though he very much doubted the likely hood of that. Mortals seemed to toss out the words love and hate like trash on the curb. The possibility of her coming to hate him was probable if she couldn't accept his personality. He couldn't change for someone and it wasn't like he had feelings, more like a burning need that he wanted to get out of his system and then he could move on.

He looks up at the stranger who walks back into the room with nothing but a loose robe. She had dark hair like Rose and he wondered if it was a coincidence that he ended up in bed with her. Her breasts were slightly larger and she had wider hips than the petite hostess. Overall, any man would be lucky to have this woman but he felt hollow and wanted to leave as soon as possible. She lies down next to him and eyes him with a sultry gaze. He turns away and grabs his pants from the floor.

"Where are you going?" she asks in a baby voice. Whiny women; nothing he detested more.

"We had our fun and now I'm leaving." He says coldly. He slides on his pants and grabs his shirt while ignoring her rejected face. She crawls to the end of the bed, reaching for him out of desperation.

"Won't you stay with me for awhile longer?"

He retracts his arm harshly from her grasp. "You are nothing to me. You are cheap and a bore and I have no further use of you."

She bares her fangs while anger crystal tears threaten to spill over. He leaves her room in a flash and lands back in front of the casino. He had not meant to be so cruel to a woman but he was disgruntled and wanted to put his fist through a wall.

The casino was the same as when he left and he enters with a stoic expression while straightening out his attire. He felt dirty which was absurd for a vampire but he didn't want that woman's love stink on him any longer. He spots River who is keeping a secure eye on a beautiful woman. She turns around in view with a smile vivid on her face as she throws dice onto the table. Her smell hits him and almost knocks him onto his backside. He did not know where she got the dress but it looked amazing on her. The purple brought out her eyes and her dark hair cascade into messy waves just passed her shoulders. She looked happy in the side of his companion and he was glad someone finally made her smile. He so wanted to talk to her that it almost hurt but he would only shatter the good mood so he sneaks past the crowd to the elevator. He was certain he spotted Sterling working a poker table and he was more then glad than anything that his comrade had come back. The elevator door opens, knocking him back to reality. He steps inside and Cardinal is quick to join him.

"Hiding from someone?" he asks once they are in private.

"I haven't a clue as to what you mean." Baron replies smoothly.

"I saw you come back in. Are you and Rose not on speaking terms?"

"She needs this moment to herself before we put strain on her."

"And you thought River would be the best idea to do that?" Cardinal asks skeptically.

"I had not known she had gone to him. I was not here. I assume you are back from your research then?"

"Yes I am actually. I had been puzzled at first but after a short rest I came across something interesting."

"And what would that be?" Baron asks.

"The reason she hasn't gained all of her powers yet is because she hasn't gone through her transition to becoming a Light Bearer. There are some side effects to what happens at that time."

"Will she be in pain? What type of side effects are we talking about?" Baron asks, hating the little information Cardinal is providing.

"She won't be in too much pain but her appearance will be slightly altered along with her endurance. She may be very well capable of keeping up with us minus that fact that she can still age. She is already twenty five so the transition is nearing."

The elevator door opens and they continue down to Baron's room.

"Would it risk her life if she is to use all of her powers to save the worlds; this being the most negative outcome of the war of course?"

"If war were declared and it came down to her bringing everything back into balance, she could lose her life to the cause but this is going on circumstance." Cardinal says thoughtfully when they enter through the door.

"Circumstance? Do you assume we will reach war?" Baron asks with a frown.

"I cannot predict the future Baron anymore than I can change it. If you want answers you'd have to seek a different power."

"Pixies? I would do no such thing. Beside wouldn't Max have done that to see if war would be our inevitable end?"

"Max doesn't have time to go make chat and the Pixies aren't on great terms with our world leaders. I'm positive you'd receive an answer should you go looking."

"Into the realm of Pixies? They border the Mountains of our world which still obtains sunlight. If I am to do this, I would go alone."

"As if any of us would let that happen; you try to leave and we'd follow you so make up your mind so we can pack." Cardinal says with a smirk.

"I won't go until Rose has started her transition. If we left her now and she started to change, Max would rip out our fangs seeing as I was given the charge to look after her."

"Alright I accept that as your answer. We'll be on the edge of our seats waiting. I should leave now incase Rose returns. I suspect you two need to talk." He says with a knowing look.

"Smart ass." Baron mutters while his friend grins ear to ear when departing.

He tosses his jacket onto the sofa while walking down the hall to the bathroom. He intended to shower and be clean for Rose's return. After that he would address his men and tell them the awaiting plan. He steps into the shower while attempting to clear his head though he found no comfort in the glass doors. Rose's scent lingering in the tiles and on the towels while he tried to reach solitude from all that haunted his mind. He steps out from the shower while his hairs drips water down his marble skin and he ties a towel loose around his waist. He steps back into the bedroom and is startled to hear a knock from the door. It was probably Cardinal back to tell him something that slipped his mind. He pulls back the door and instead he finds Rose who has a fist raised in the air to knock again. She turns beet red upon seeing his appearance. He sighs internally; what a hell of a way to start apologizing.

**Press that little button down there and leave a review! **


	9. Nine

**So happy to see more reviews again! I'm surprised at how quick I finished this and I hope you all like it!**

Rose parts ways from River once he leads her to the Elevator. She had a refreshing time with him and other Vampires who surprisingly welcomed her decently. Whether or not they knew she was mortal she could not say but River was her protection for the night or for how ever many hours she spent there. She felt herself becoming calmer of the situation and adjusting slowly to her new life for how ever long it lasted. She reaches the top floor and heads back to Baron's room. She frowns when she reaches there. She had no card key and was locked out. The idea of knocking first came to mind in hopes that Baron had returned. If not then she'd have to return downstairs and wait with River.

She raises her hand and pounds on the door while awaiting an answer. She hears footsteps coming down the hall and the door opens, revealing Baron in nothing but a towel tied loose around his waist. She stares for an awkward amount of time before looking up with a huge blush evident on her face.

"Umm" she says dumbly.

He sighs while rubbing his eyes. "You can come in, just give me a minute to throw something on." He says turning away quickly and down the hall to the bedroom.

Her legs fill wobbly when she enters and she collapses on the sofa in ease. God he was built like a God. His skin had no grooves of imperfection and was pale like a statue. His shoulders were broad and his arms would flex no matter what way he moved. His chest had every muscle that could every show on the male physique and she desperately wanted to run her hands down his rock hard form. He had still smelt of the soap he used and his hair was sexy when wet as it dripped down the ripples of his back. She focused on regaining her wits for when he returned. She had felt such a rush of heat and lust hit her as soon as the door had opened and she suddenly wanted to apologize and let him do anything to her.

He walks back into the room while drying off his hair with a towel. He had black dress pants and a long sleeve shirt on that fit tightly on his chest. She felt like she was gawking so she averts her gaze to her hands. It suddenly occurred to her that she was very naked under this dress and he could probably see the outline of her breast perfectly. She felt absurd and wanted to change back into something more herself. Who was she trying to be anyways? It was like she was trying to change to impress these vampires and it was pathetic.

"So you went out I see." He states calmly while parking himself on the edge of the coffee table in front of her.

Her breath hitches in her throat from the closeness. "Shortly yes. I borrowed the dress from River incase you were wondering. He kept me company so I was in no harm."

"I'm not upset you decided to go out. It was probably better you cleared your head with a friend."

"And where did you go?" she asks looking up.

He frowns and turns away. "I had other business to attend to." He seemed adamant on changing the subject.

"Oh okay, I won't pry."

God she was so innocent and easy to lie to that it hurt him. Was she still mad about before? Would she even care that he had been with another woman. He felt inclined to tell her which was silly. It's not as if he was guilty of anything.

"Are you well rested?" he asks.

"Actually I am. Why, am I to do something?"

"I need to talk to the rest of my men but I also have something to tell you first."

"Is it important that I know?"

"I'm afraid it pertains to you. It's about your powers." He starts.

"Umm yeah this may sound stupid but I don't feel like I have any." She says nervously.

"That's because you haven't experienced your change yet."

"My…change?" she questions skeptically.

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard yet. Every super natural isn't born how they are now. You need to transform into a Light Bearer to access your full potential."

"What's going to happen to me?" she asks softly. She was scared; it was written over her face and traced over her heart. He wanted to consul her but he remained in his position.

"Cardinal was sparse on details but you will have a huge increase in endurance as well as a change in your appearance."

"But I like the way I look now." She replies with a tiny frown.

Hearing a woman is pleased with her appearance was rare and he gained even more respect for her. He too thought she was perfection.

"I doubt anything bad will come of it. Legends tell that Light Bearers are very pure and beautiful."

"You've never seen one before?" she asks amazed.

"No actually. We had thought your race to have passed into legend but you…you are meant to be Rose."

"I'm sorry!" She blurts out abruptly.

His eyes widen and for once they aren't hidden by shades. "What are you apologizing for?"

"For everything I said earlier. I was rude and I shouldn't have been. You been nothing but kind to me since I've arrived and I should be more understanding. It's just this is a strange place to me and I don't fully understand you or even myself right now." She breathes heavy after her rant and he stares into her.

"I should apologize to you as well. It's not my place to force you into anything you don't understand and I will try to be more sympathetic to your situation." He says in deep vocals.

"No you don't have to do that. I have enough people coddling me and I need your honesty actually."

He holds back a smile. "Dearest Rose, I believe you'll be just fine here." He says standing.

"If you believe that then so do I." she says with a sweet smile that makes him want to touch her lips to his.

He makes a quick escape back to the bathroom to return the towel before he makes another impulsive move. Leave it to River to supply her with such a revealing dress. She was completely bare underneath and he wanted to pin his body into hers until they both succumbed to temptation. Certainly Max would not approve of his attachment to his investment. She was the forbidden fruit and all he could do was watch, but never touch. It was worse then any feeling he had come across in his vampire existence. She was a fine piece of art to look at from afar; separated by layers of glass that he could never penetrate without paying the consequences. He had to take into consideration of the repercussions that Rose would have to face if he pulled anything and he couldn't do that to her. He hears her light steps follow him until she appears at the doorway.

"I have a bazaar question and it's totally out of the blue so don't feel the need to answer but I was curious about your age. River talked about living forever and I was wondering if that was actually possible." She says while biting her nail nervously. A habit she did often and it had a subtle charm.

"Forever is impossible for every being including vampires. I too can be killed but I do not age or carry illness. I've been alive for over three hundred years." He remarks nonchalantly.

She chokes in surprise. "Holy shit!" she mumbles with a grin.

He smirks at her reaction. No miracle was as beautiful as her smile.

"But immortality isn't all that you would believe it to be. It's been a lonely three centuries with the exception of the company of my brothers. Often times when I was severely injured, I silently prayed to God to just take me away." He scoffed at his own weakness. He had never admitted that to anyone. "A vampire praying to God; comical is it not? I doubt my prayers ever reached his ears."

"You should not be so spiteful. Perhaps you lived on for a greater cause. Look, you have me here now and I'm supposed to be everyone's savior. Do you think for once that I thought my worth to be greater than just a hostess?"

"You are saying that I should not wish for death so quickly?" he remarks with a cynical brow.

"Yes I am. You have more people who rely on you than you think. I would be lost without you." She admits sheepishly.

He felt something stirred inside of him at her words. It burned and yet he didn't want the agony to go away. Any amount of feeling that she created within him was a warm welcome as opposed to the years of hollowness. She had said she needed him and for now that would be enough.

He clears his throat. "Well I need to be going for a little while but I should return within an hour. Will you be awake when I return?"

"Probably. I wish I knew what times would be good to sleep but it's hard with this no sunlight bit." She says with a slight crest fallen expression.

"I'll work something out for you. And I'll supply you with a wardrobe as soon as I can too. I doubt you want to keep borrowing women's left over from River's."

She chuckles. "Yes this dress was nice but I would appreciate my own clothes." She says while gently rubbing the fabric. He felt mesmerize to watch her hands move down her body.

"Promise you'll stay put this time." He says sternly.

"I promise. I think I've had enough of the casino for now. Gambling was never my cup of tea."

He nods before walking out of the bathroom.

"I hope you don't mind but it's quicker to materialize out of her then to take the elevator." He says, waiting for her permission.

"Of course, don't change your habits for me." She says brushing him off.

In an instant he leaves her alone and appears in the underground room. He shuts his eyes while mentally calling for his brothers to return. Sterling and River arrive first while maintaining a glare at one another. They push through the doorway at the same time catching each other by the shoulders in the process. River uses his size over Sterling and pushes through. Baron sits at the table while they join him. Cardinal appears in the middle of the room in a flash while Kane walks through the door calmly. Tristan once again was nowhere to be found.

"God damn it! Where is Tristan?" Baron barks.

"I have not seen him since we left Earth which leads me to believe he either is ignoring the call or has not returned yet." Cardinal puts in.

"I guess we'll move on without him." Baron says with a head shake. Tristan was a great fighter and a good friend but he made it damn hard to earn their trust in him. He was too suspicious and lurked about while disappearing for months on end. Baron still thought it had something to do with Evangeline but he was never quick to ask. Tristan was more guarder then he once was and his anger had no limits when it came to her.

"Why does Prince Charming get to sit in on this after he abandoned us?" River asks peeved.

Sterling ignores the comment and speaks for himself. "I do feel I should state that I hold regret for that, but I cannot change time, only slow it down." He says to Baron.

Baron grinds his teeth while deciding how to handle the situation. He really wasn't upset but his brothers might be if he didn't make Sterling settle for punishment. It was hard to stay mad when Sterling acted so charismatically. He knew just what to say to make people bend to his will. Perhaps he should be leader.

"I'll decide what to do with you after. First we have business to discuss."

"Is it to do with what we talked about before?" Cardinal asks.

"Yes and I want everyone else to listen carefully. Max is handling the war situation very business like and I fear it will have us killed. I want to know what the out come of the future will be and we only have one options to turn to. You all know of what I speak. But I have to consider the change Rose must face in order to become a Light Bearer."

"Pixies? The mountains are far and we have to keep in mind of daylight." Sterling says with a disgruntled face.

"I have not yet asked any of you to come with me." Baron replies.

"You know we would never let you go there alone. Pixies are unpredictable and if we are going to die I'd rather it be together." River says earnestly.

"But what of Rose?" Sterling inquires.

Baron scrutinizes his comrade. "Since when is she of concern to you?"

"I had a small chat with her hours ago and I do declare that she is worth keeping safe."

"Are you volunteering to stay behind?" Baron asks curiously.

"If it is not too bold. If we wait too long for her to change, it may be too late."

"How noble of you." River remarks with a snicker.

Baron remains thoughtful. Sterling was playing a game and holding a convincing bluff. He didn't know his allies full plan and he felt less then enthused to have Rose in his company. But their time was growing thin and he would have to put personal feelings aside to do what was right just as Cardinal had said; don't grow attached.

"Very well. You may stay and look after Rose when we leave but I trust you to keep her at number one priority. If we return and she is harmed in anyway, I will turn your fangs into a pair of cuff links for myself."

Sterling hides his frown. It was an insult to threaten each other after they have been through but he needed his warning to stand clear. Rose was the last chance and Baron was putting his personal interests into keeping her safe.

"When do we leave?" Cardinal asks.

"In one hour. Everyone prepare gear and be ready for the journey ahead. We have to go by foot since we don't know the daylight hours of the mountain." Baron informs.

"Not to mention the Pixies would be on us like that if we just popped up." River says with a snap of his finger.

"Very well. We'll meet outside in one hour, Sterling you can stay in your room I just want you close to Rose. I don't feel the need to move her and I'm assuming she'll like the privacy for a short time."

"Alright. You can tell her I'm the new baby sitter." He says with a grin before leaving abruptly.

River scoffs. "Are you sure you can trust him?"

"I trust everyone here equally. She'll be fine with Sterling. Besides we'll only be gone for forty-eight tops."

"If you say so boss." River says before getting up to pack.

"I'll go tell Rose right now. Be outside in one hour." Baron says before vanishing.

He lands back in the middle of his sitting room where Rose looks shocked to see him appear. She was lounging on the sofa in his robe.

"That was quick. Do you think you could give me some warning next time you show up out of nowhere?" She says with flared eyes.

"Sorry, I was quick to forget but I have something vital to tell you."

"Does it have to do with my powers still?"

"No actually, I'm leaving for a short while."

She frowns while sitting up. "Leaving for where?"

"It's hard to explain now but Sterling will be looking after you. He said you spoke when I was away."

She seemed irked by the news. "Yeah I know him but I'm not pleased to hear he'll be looking after me."

"He volunteered. If you don't trust him then trust in me Rose. I would not leave you with someone I didn't think capable of looking after you."

"I know, I trust you a little more I think." She says beaming his way.

His lips twitched while he felt that same feeling inside again. It happened every time she looked at him with something of admiration.

"I hope to be back to you in forty-eight hours but I cannot predict what will happen."

Hope to be back to her? Her heart fluttered at his words. It must have been a slip of the tongue or her just over analyzing the situation but she couldn't control her hormones from jumping.

"Well, be careful wherever you are going." She didn't know what to do with herself and she ended up walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him. He stays stiff in her embrace and she backs away in a flash. She was accustomed to hugging people goodbye and now she felt like an idiot.

He clears his throat while she scratches her neck awkwardly.

"Goodbye Rose." He says with a steady voice before vanishing in front of her. It was best he left before things became queerer.

* * *

><p>She groans when she is alone. Her butt lands on the soft couch while she pulls at her hair. Why did she have to go and make an ass out of herself? He would probably deliberately take his time getting back to her now. She leans back while looking up at the flat ceiling. The moment kept replaying in her head. It was like her body moved before her mind could comprehend what she was doing. He was solid beneath her arms and she was able to take in his spicy male scent. He had made no attempts to return the embrace which was understandable and yet she still felt the rejection. There was a knock at the door that broke her thoughts. She rises to answer and frowns upon seeing Sterling's smiling face.<p>

"Rose, how good to see you again." He says with a wink.

"You are such an ass! How coincidental it is that you volunteered to look after me." She says crossing her arms.

"Your words pain me, I only want to help you." He says feigning a hurt expression.

"You can help by staying the hell away from me!" she snaps. She was about to slam the door in his face; serves him right. He enters in a flash before she gets a chance to do so. He is sitting on the sofa crossing his legs in good manners.

"Get out!" she says pointing to the door.

"I rather like my place here." He replies.

She huffs while closing the door. "I don't need you to baby sit me. I'll be fine here."

"Everyone else begs to differ. The change is upon you and trust me when I say you'll want someone here with you."

"Oh so suddenly you're the expert on Light Bearers."

"No but whether it be a curse or a blessing, a super natural change is never pleasant."

She is intrigued by his words and approaches slowly.

"Do you know what it will feel like?"

"Wonderful and painful all at once. Like everything you thought you knew about pain will be washed away and yet you will obtain bliss"

"Do you always talk in riddles?"

"If I answer that then I'm doing all the work for you. Sometimes it's better to learn about someone on your own." He advises.

She thinks about what he has said and decides to ask him something. "What was it like to change into a vampire?" she wonders.

His face contorts into rage. He stands abruptly and brushes passed her to leave.

"Wait I'm sorry." She says reaching for him.

"You'd do well to unhand me mortal. There are some things in life you'll come to learn that are not pleasant." He hisses.

She retracts her grasp from his arm while looking at him wide eyed. "Is there anything I can do?" she whispers.

"Yes, you can heed my advice and stop pretending you care about everyone. Vampires aren't too keen on false pity. You'll last longer that way." He says walking away.

She watches his looming figure retreat to a door across the hall. He closes the door not forcefully but curtly enough to let her know he was not to be disturbed. At least he wouldn't be far incase she did needed help, though she wasn't sure if he'd want to now. Evidently he did not like to talk about his past and she could not help but wonder why.

* * *

><p>Baron straightens himself out once he was in the fresh midnight air of Nocturne. He couldn't shake the humming feeling inside his body after Rose had made a move to touch him. He had been rendered stiff like a statue. Her smell had penetrated more then his senses. She was trapped in his mind and damn it the feeling was good. He didn't know how he'd be able to concentrate on his journey to the mountains and he considered calling the whole thing off if it wasn't so important. He was tempted to go back upstairs and take her for hours on end and then hold her while she rested her light head on his chest. Her dark locks would look beautiful spread out across the pillow underneath him. She had smelt like summer fresh apples and it mixed well with the musky scent of his robe she was adorned in. She seemed to decline at the news of Sterling looking after her and it gave him peace of mind. Maybe she would miss his absence, but he pushes the thought aside.<p>

River is first to join him with a grin on his face and a red drip of liquid left on the corner of his mouth.

"You missed a spot." Baron points out.

River wipes his mouth with his hand and licks off the liquid. "Thanks, I didn't want to waste that. Hope you don't mind but I fixed myself an aperitif before leaving. I need a good drink before take off." He jokes.

"Don't you have another load coming in soon?"

"Yeah I'm catering to one of Maxes social gatherings. Those politicians are so corrupt that they break their own rules. I mean really, they outlaw Demon blood and then hire us bootleggers to give them their fix."

"I don't hear you complaining." Baron notes.

"Fuck no, I love it! Being above the law has its privileges."

"Well just remember it's your business not mine. I don't even take in the profit for it."

"I could cut you in a deal if you'd like?"

"No I prefer to make honest money." Baron says flatly.

"Suit yourself. You and Tristan are the only two who don't. He's never here though so him I understand."

"There's nothing to understand about me. I don't like doing dirty work and I think it's landed our world in a rut."

"Perhaps Max is to blame?"

"He is and I know it's not my place to say but I actually agree with Tristan about him. Doing his dirty work on the side has lost its pizzazz."

"Come election time you ought to run. I'd vote for you." River says with a child like smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." Baron remarks blandly.

The others join shortly while looking like a high class missionary unit. Everyone was loaded down to kill while still maintaining a social dress code.

"I brought a map though once we are in range of the mountains I doubt will get lost." Cardinal says.

"Shall we start east then?" River asks.

"Through the woods and past the plains is the shortest way. We don't want to get too close to the werewolves' territory though so stay away from the western edge of the woods." Cardinal warns.

"We'll run for spurts of one hour and stop for a quick rest. Remember we are going into this blind; I don't know how welcome we are going to be with the Pixies."

"Warn us all you want boss, we ain't turning back." River says. Kane nods in agreement and Cardinal is staying in place as well.

"Alright than. Let's get there and back as soon as we can, I don't want my last memory to be of ugly Pixies and their scarred mountain." Baron says with distaste.

His men laugh with him and they take off like lightening into the night, kicking up dirt and leaves as they go. There was no telling what would happen and Baron was determined to make it back no matter the consequences. He had to live long enough to see Rose's beautiful smile one last time.

**Review, Review, Review! Please and Thank You!**


	10. Ten

**So my first heavy rater M scene this chapter. It was the reason for my slow update because I was hesitant to make it as graphic as I did but I think I kept it tasteful and I hope you enjoy!**

Baron's chest heaves from running a great distance. Along the way they had managed to find themselves good and lost in the dark depths of the eastern wood; keeping on pace and away from the Were's territory. His three other companions stop when they see he has paused in his sprint. The air held an earthy moist scent; it was palpable to say the least. Baron pulls and straightens the gun holster he had under his jacket while taking a rest against the bark of an old aspen.

"Are we to rest now?" Cardinal asks while brushing away sweat from his upper brow.

"A short time yes. I don't like the feeling in the air here." Baron says cryptically.

"We've been running for over an hour and we've barely made a dent in the distance we have yet to overcome." River points out while glancing over the map again.

"After we make it through the deadfall, we'll make quicker work of flat land. Don't fret too much Amazon." Baron tells him.

"Amazon? You haven't called me that in years." River says with a chuckle. He had adopted the nickname from the Amazon River. People thought he was wild and just as untamed so the name stuck. He held the affectionate title with quiet pride as his heart beamed.

"Feeling sentimental?" Baron taunts.

"Nope, just thought you'd forgotten everything about us in your time away."

"Why do I have the sneaking suspicion that you think I'm a tight ass?" Baron scrutinizes.

"Because you are! But don't worry; I'm here just to lighten the mood for people like you." River says with a teasing grin.

"Oh, now I'll rest easy." Baron says with a head shake.

The wind blows between the branches and rustles the leaves to stir. A chill in the air was present and not the type to make you shiver but that unsettled eerie silences that strikes into a heart. Insects crawl on the earth beneath their feet as if they themselves were fleeing from the uneasy presence. Kane crushes a beetle with his boot heel while pulling a snarl.

"Let's go. How long must we wait?" He says with flared eyes. His two sapphire pupils catch the moonlight while his blood red hair hangs over his forehead.

"I agree, something is a stir in these woods and it is best we leave." Cardinal says standing while straitening the lapels of his jacket.

"Than we continue on our same path. Don't let anything waver in your step, the enemy shall see." Baron rises to his full height and runs a hand back through his mousy brown locks. He went without his shades tonight and his face felt bare without them. His eyes make quick work of surveying the area before he starts into a sprint down the dirt path of the woods. His men follow; the mud kicks up from behind their heels along with stray forest debris.

In his head all he can think about is Rose. Her smile and her calm acceptance to the situation in which he now was the cause. It wasn't fair for him to ask so much of her but damn it, Max would never own up to his own problems, leaving Baron to clean up the mess. Her touch lingered on his skin. The very scent of her was imbedded in his shirt fibres. What would it feel like to wake beside her after a ravenous night of love making? To him it had always been about plain sex and a quick release but with Rose, he would want to cherish the moment. She would be tiny in his large arms and he would have to be careful not to break her. He imagines her porcelain fine neck and the artery that pulsated there. How soft and delicate the skin would be; his teeth could penetrate deep and take her all in. His eyes fade to a deep onyx black and his fangs elongate without his permission. Goddamn bloodlust was taking over and now was not the time to lose control. He needed to keep his head clear and not lose sight of what he had to do. His only fear was, if he wanted her this bad now; what would he do when the distance between them closed in?

* * *

><p>Rose flips through the channels for a fifth time and set the remote down with a sigh. Most of the shows were similar to hers back home with the exception of news reports coming from a portly vampire fellow. He had talked about illegal crimes of bootlegging Demon blood and the rise in demand for protection in the western woods. Neither subject in which held interest for her. But whatever lied in those western woods could not have been good and she didn't want to stick around to find out. She was bored; utterly and completely bored. With Baron gone along with most of his companions, she was left to look after herself, with what little help Sterling would provide. Her stomach startled to rumble and until now she had not eaten since being taken. But when she searched through the cupboards and fridge, she found nothing but alcohol and what she presumed was blood. Moronic vampires, she thought bitterly. Didn't they know she needed food to survive or were they quick to forget in buying her anything? She was desperate to gain help but all she had was Sterling and he didn't seem in the best of moods from his departure. But it was either she stay silent and starves or suck up her fear and go talk to him. They would probably be upset if she dropped dead of hungry she thought with a shrug.<p>

She grabbed the card key from the table that Baron left her before leaving this time. The hall was quiet and no lights were shining under Sterling's door. She felt a trifle bit queasy while taking short strides to his door. She'd clutch at the wall to keep her balance as her legs refused to work properly. In her mind she began to realize she was afraid of this man, for more reasons then one. Her hands clam up and she rubs them on the waist of the robe before taking a breath to knock. The sound seemed to echo off the walls and she clamps her teeth tight while waiting for the door to open. Her breathing felt wheezy and her head felt light.

The door opens slowly and Sterling held a bleak expression on his face. His eyes look sullen but his suit was kept in tack like always. Never a strand of thread loose on his jacket or a hair astray atop his perfect head. He held contempt for her in his eyes.

"Something I can do for you?" he asks bluntly.

"Umm…I am without food and as I'm sure you're aware, I need it." She says uncomfortably.

He remains silent and thoughtful. "To the kitchen then." He said walking back into his room. She follows when the door is left open, assuming he was inviting her in.

"You have a nice place." She comments while looking around. The lighting was dim and the walls were dark lavender. Two cream colored sofas sat around a mahogany coffee table. He had no television but instead an old record player that was being unused at the moment. He had bottles of scotch on display in his side bar and the flooring was a fluffy white carpet. Her toes sank into the feeling like it was a white sand beach.

"I'm glad you are pleased with the décor." He answers disinterested, clearly unfazed if she liked it or not. He goes into the refrigerator and pulls out a carton of orange juice. "What do you want to eat?" he asks.

"Oh I think I'd eat anything at this point."

He taps his fingers on the marble countertops impatiently while rummaging through the cupboards. She admired the way his back muscles could be seen through his shirt while he reached. He picks out bread from the counter and pops two slices in the toaster. He turns around and leans back casually while studying her. This was the first time he did not have his walking stick in hand.

"Why do you have food?" she wonders aloud.

"A bad habit I have not been able to break I'm afraid."

"So you don't eat it?"

"No, I can no longer taste food. The feeling is like ash in the mouth. Dry and unpleasant." He looks disgruntled as he scrunches his nose in displeasure.

"I offended you before, didn't I?" she says softly.

His eyes snap back to her quickly with a smoldering look. "If you came here just to discuss that then you've wasted your time." He stands up and moves towards her.

Oh crap he was going to throw her back out, and before she even got to eat something. She notices he walks with a slight limp and concludes the reason for his walking stick.

"Please don't throw me out yet. I'm sorry for bringing up earlier."

"You mistake me for someone who cares. I don't really take an interest in what you do Rose, so stop apologizing."

She nods slightly while looking elsewhere. She just wanted to finish her meal and leave as fast as she came. Before she had felt a nervous hormonal feeling about him but now she was only afraid. He seemed to hate her and he looked to have no qualms about killing a person. None of these vamps did.

He chuckles with a smirk and an unsettled look in his eye. She frowns while gazing at him in suspicion.

"What is so funny?"

"You mortals are all the same, no mater if you possess special gifts or not. You all are fascinated with us in the beginning but once you come to learn the truth that we are bred to kill; you become aquiver with one look our way."

"How do you know I am afraid?" she challenges.

"I can smell it off you. Like morning lilies in a summer breeze, it tango's with my senses."

"Well you vampires are all the same too. No matter how much you try to dress it up, you're all still killers."

"Touché, I suppose we deserve the distrust, after all it is self inflicted."

The air was stale between them as they looked at each other with a face of old adversaries. You could read a long novel in the silence that ensued. The toaster pops up, halting their conversation. At this point she didn't even want it any more but out of politeness she would eat. It would seem like she had deliberately wasted his time other wise. As a good host does, he butters the toast and pours her juice in a glass while presenting it to her. She couldn't help but be fascinated by his disability. He was raw power and yet was injured, making him seem as vulnerable as a fawn.

"You keep staring at me as I walk. I've heard the question thousands of times and I always come up with the same answer; no I'm not telling you what happened." He says flatly.

She turns away, while feeling embarrassed from being caught. Her toast suddenly became very interesting as she stares at the surface of the grains while eating.

"Maybe it would do you good to share yourself with people." She comments absently.

"Why?" he genuinely seemed shocked to hear her say such a thing. As if the very act of talking about himself was criminal.

"What, you don't want others to know about you? It creates special bonds when you talk with people. In turn, you may learn something about them."

"Oh friendly advice now is it?" And all because I made you toast."

"The advice is free, and I think you could learn something from it; whether you heed it or not is not my problem."

"You speak boldly for a woman."

She shrugs while finishing off the remnants of her juice. The little pieces of pulp leave a ring around the inside edge. Silence takes over after he had watched her eat. The entire time, he had looked to have a face of yearning for what she could have. How long had it been since he tasted a real meal she wondered. She honestly didn't know how they made a life without food. She loved to cook and make different creations and the world just wasn't the same without it, or maybe this was her opinion after working in a restaurant.

"I should leave for now." She says standing.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask." He notes.

"You told me what the answer would be if I did so why bother?"

"Most of the masses attempt to make the wasted effort anyways."

"Well I guess I'm different."

"So bold with words and yet you are afraid of us." he says with something of disappointment.

"Who ever said I was afraid of Vampires? Maybe it is just you." She says curtly before turning to the door. She feels the gust of wind pass her and he is standing in the way of the door.

"You know just what to say to peak my curiosity." He says with crossed arms.

She swallows heavy while trying to eradicate her breathing. "Move please."

"I think not. You expect to go after dropping that little number on me? You need to learn to keep your money where your mouth is. A piece of sound advice from myself."

"What do you want me to say? That I'm not afraid; you would know I'm lying."

"I want to know the reasons behind your fear."

She bites her bottom lip and casts her gaze downward. No where to go but forward Rose, you got yourself into this mess, she thought to herself. Man what a bad time to be opinionated she scolded internally.

"How I love the sound of your heart beating but I'm becoming dreadfully bored with this silence. Where will you go Rose, if you do not answer?" he was patronizing her. She had no where and he knew he could take her down anytime she made a move.

"I can't explain my fear."

"Allow me then to solve this little mystery between us. I don't like such a dark dividing line. He steps forward to her and she backs up, earning a smirk from Sterling. "You don't even realize the huge clue you gave me from moving away."

"It means nothing." She spat.

"Oh but it does. If I continue towards you, I'm willing to bet you'd end up with your back to the wall. I am a gambling man and willing to take chances." Her mind didn't want to move but her body kept taking a step back with every inch closer he became.

"Wait stop!" she holds up her hand while she felt increasingly frantic.

"I think not."

He crosses the distance between them while collecting her hand in his. He pulls her close and she gasps at the feeling of his rock hard body against hers. He wasn't a boulder size male like Baron but he was defined and solid in everyway. He still managed to be about eight inches taller then she and his sharp green eyes gazed down at her. His left hand rested at the small of her back while he rubbed her other hand soothingly. He wasn't cold like she had expected him to be but rather warm, just like a human man would feel up close. In fact, she rather liked the heat transfer between them. He leaned down and inhaled the scent of her hair while her eyes hooded themselves shut. The robe was thick and she wished to feel his hand better on her back. He would pull her closer and his hand would travel close to her bottom but stayed just centimeters above. His grip tightened on her back and his one hand left hers to feel her hair. They combed through her dark locks slowly with ease.

"I think you like it when I do this." He whispered in her ear.

She wanted to answer but she was worried her words would come out in a jumble so she just nodded. His lips started to tug on her ear lobe and she let a small sigh escape her lips. Again his hand traveled away from her hair and down the side of her cheek in an affectionate way. He reached her shoulder then her collar bone and her neck. He managed to stay a gentleman and yet passionate at the same time.

"Is this what you are afraid of?" he says softly.

"Yes." She answers in a husky voice.

"Perhaps we should fix that."

He pulled her head back softly and his nose smelt up the arch of her neck. His skin against hers left a blazed trail and she put her arms around him to bring him closer. She was glad he did not object. The moment his lips scorched the skin of her neck, a moan escaped her and she didn't care to cover up the enjoyment she felt. Never had she been the victim to such passion and she didn't want it to end. His tongue was hot and wet against her skin and she felt his fangs lengthen as they scraped on her flesh. His fingers travel between the top open slit of her robe and his hand was firm against the well between her breasts. She arched her back, hoping for him to reach closer and grab hold of her but he seemed patient, taking his time to please her. He pulls the tie of the robe loose and it opens, exposing her in nothing but a pair of panties and no bra. He walked her over to the sofa and her back felt cold against the leather as she grappled at him for heat. He straddled on top of her, his mouth never leaving her throat. His hands start to travel down and cup her breast gently with soft hands. She moans again as he starts to kneed at her softly. The cold air that slips between them makes her nipples harden and his fingers start to pinch and pull lightly at her little pink tips. She felt herself become wetter between her thighs, a feeling that was very much welcome.

"Are you not afraid now or do you need more fixing?" he asks while his mouth travels down to her collarbone.

"Hmmm more fixing." She moans while urging him on.

Both of his hands trap her in as he lowers his mouth to one of her breasts. He pauses and she can feel the air from his nostrils tickling her sensitive nipple. His tongue darts out first and she digs her finger nails into his arms, leaving behind moon shaped crescents in his alabaster skin. He takes her into his mouth and starts to suckle firmly. His teeth catch her nipple and he squeezes it to hurt but not enough to bleed; it was a welcome pain. His mouth switches to her other breast and her arms give way as she grabs the arm of the sofa. His hands smooth over her flat stomach and to the rim of her panties that were becoming soaked with anticipation. She looks at his prefect face on her body and decides she wants his mouth on hers but he had other ideas and he shifted off the sofa and pulled her sideways while spreading her legs. He rubs her sensitive spot between the fabric of her underwear and she gasps while snapping her eyes shut.

"So wet already, how lovely this is all for me." He murmurs against her thigh while leaving a chaste kiss against her skin.

Her knees were practically hoping with excitement while she felt his head come closer to her core. His teeth snatched the fabric of her panties and started to pull them down, exposing her to the chilly room. She was slick and wet between her folds, more then ready for what he had to give. He pulls her underwear away from the rest of her body and his finger first comes into contact with her sex. He rubs slowly up and down, teasing her entrance. His digit rubs in slow clockwise movement on her clit and her mind was ready to lose it. The very room was spinning above her and she was glad to be grounded on the supple leather.

"Are you ready for me?" he asks in a sultry voice.

Not trusting her own voice box anymore, she nods and closes her eyes.

Her breath hitches as his tongue first makes contact with her and he starts to go to work with care. His tongue lapped in and out of her slowly as he pumped her; making a good routine of switching between his fingers and mouth. She treaded her fingers in his dark locks, pulling him closer until all of his senses where consumed by her. His lips where soft against her core and his tongue was as wet and hot as her sex. She felt a tense building in the pit of her stomach like nothing before. A raging forest fire was waiting to be unleashed from within.

"Open your eyes Rose." He commands.

She did as she was told and he continued to go down on her while she watched. Her mind was lost and she knew what was coming next. A river felt like it was flowing through her body as she released. Her climax kept going and he continues to drink from her until she felt the twitching sensation stop. Her breathing was heavy as he pulled back and she fell into his arms from the sofa. He held her close she felt the pool that was now between her legs. Her body was covered in sheen of sweat while he was still fully clothed. She shivered from the rooms cold air like she was trapped in an icebox.

"You still have clothes on." She says speaking her mind.

"This wasn't for me, it was for you Rose." He tells her while handing her the robe.

He covers her up and ties the robe around her again all while they are still on the floor in front of his sofa. Her heart was still thundering in her chest but she felt numb all over. She wanted to see his face again and she reaches up while tucking a stray of dark hair behind his ear.

"I'm tired." She says in a whisper. She leaned in for a kiss but he pulled away with a small frown.

"Than allow me to put you to rest for awhile." He scoops her up with ease in his arms and takes slow steps to the bedroom. She could feel every weak step taken by his injured leg but also found peace in the rhythm

Her eyes were slowly drooping and she didn't get a good look at the room as he set her down on the pillow top mattress. He keeps her robe in place and tucks her under deep covers. She reaches for his hand as he starts to pull away.

"Are you leaving me?" she asks in a groggy voice.

"For a short time, I have business to attend and an old friend to visit." Her lethargic grip falls from his arm and she is resting now.

He is quick to up and leave into the sitting room once again. He could barely look at the sofa as his head is swarmed with where his actions had carried him. He had been first angry with her after asking him personal questions of his past but when she came in search of tea and honey, all was forgiven. He hadn't thought to get that far or anywhere sexual with her but when he was in reach, it was as if she called to him like a lost prayer in the wind. He smoothes back his hair while collecting his walking stick from the side wall. She was fragile in his arms after he had treated her with words and touches of a lover. It took nothing to gather her into the robe and send her off the bed again. The noises that she made; little mews like a kitten had sent his spine stiff in arousal. How he managed to contain his urges at all was nothing short of a miracle. He needed to clear his head and keep away from her until she was back in her own room. Or rather Barons as it were. He snarled at the thought of how his male leader had grown an attachment to the girl. He could deny it tooth and nail and yet the scent on him said other wise. But then he was no better than Baron was he not? He had taken advantage of her with his charm and power he held over her mind. He didn't have feelings though; the idea was laughable and he scoffed at the thought. He shrugs his dark jacket back on and goes hatless tonight. Other things deemed more important at the moment and he pushed all the thoughts and feelings of Rose from his mind as he materialized from the casino and into familiar territory.

**So how is Rose going to feel when she wakes up after remembering her wild night with the charming gambler? Next time we see how the boys are doing on their journey as well as Sterling's supposed important business.**

**Reviews!**


	11. Eleven

**So many new readers I would like to welcome to this story! Sorry for the slow update but I've been working a job for the holidays and still balancing school. This chapter was turning out to be long so I split it in two. Next chapter will contain Baron and the boys on their journey. This chapter, two new characters appear; let me know what you think!**

Sterling appears in a dark underground cellar which is filled with nothing but wooden crates and empty bottles. The smell of alcohol and ripened berries was heavy in the air. All Demon blood smelt the same and it was smoldering the room. Two large drums were brewing hot new contents to sell, while the smoke of the machine fogged the warehouse windows. His business associate sits at a table that had no business being in the room other than to hold a small lamp and papers. The person in question filled the wooden chair with his enormous size; his eyes were cast downward and he was writing at a vigorous pace.

"Come to do River's work Sterling?" the deep voice asks without glancing up in acknowledgment.

Sterling sighs while approaching the desks corner. "He is away on business."

"Maxes business no doubt. What does my boss have Baron and the boys doing now?"

"Actually Max is blissfully unaware of this happenstance." Sterling puts out while leaning against a pile of crates.

Sterling's associate raises a pierced brow to that. "Never would have guessed Baron to go against Max, but it is a strange time we are living in, wouldn't you agree? I can't help but wonder why you were left behind."

"Someone needs to keep a watch out for Golden boy and I have another treasure that needs guarding."

"So glad the nickname Golden boy stuck. Max must be so proud. And oh what of this treasure you speak of? You have me quickening in my loafers to know." His tone is dry with sarcasm

"None of your concern Banish, now I came here to conduct business on my poor friends behalf and I'd like to get to it before hell freezes over."

Banish rises from his seat. His shoulders stretch and pop out into a wide set that could rip any man in two. His skin is pale gold and he is adorned in a black Dolce suit with a navy silk shirt underneath. The first two buttons are undone, revealing the top of an ancient tattoo. His silver eye watches Sterling with scrutiny and judgment. The scar crossing over his right eye had kept it shut and yet he still managed to look like a God amongst ragged beasts. He kept the right eyebrow pierced, covering the empty patch of skin from where the scar began. His dark hair looked midnight blue in the light of the small table lamp. He kept his locks untamed and passed the nape of his neck. As usually, you could find his opal pinkie ring that gleamed like a fading star on his left hand. He stood at six eight and was solid like a mountain.

"That's your problem Sterling, you're always about business." Banish remarks, his face set in a deep frown like always.

"And yet you're the politician." Sterling gibes.

"Because of blood, not by choice. Though I don't complain, being an Earl has its advantages." He stalks over to a set of crates and lays a heavy hand down on the wood. "This whole pile is all for River. He ordered it two hundred hours ago and my boys brought it back in record time."

"Full price?"

"I like River, so lets call it an even eighty percent."

"Twenty percent cheaper? What has you in a good mood?"

"I had a splendid visit with a lady hours ago. Always puts a smile on my fucked up face and I left in a mood of splendor and glory."

"I should have guessed it was a woman; from Sanguis no doubt."

He ignores the latter part of the question. Banish always visited Sanguis to meet women. They were the only females not terrified to spend time near him; that or the fact that they were paid to entertain. It was anyone's guess and no one wanted to be so bold to insult the large male.

"No need to be a cynic. I smelt the delicate scent of the opposite sex on you as soon as you dropped in. She smells…mortal." Banishes expression turns deadpan and his silver eye is like a dagger in Sterling's soul.

"She is something of Maxes and I only wanted to dip my feet into the pool."

"Careful friend; treading in shallow water can lead to a trench. Once you fall in, there is no getting out. And if she is something of vital importance to Max, I highly doubt he'd be spouting off joyful congrats to you and the lucky lady."

"Suddenly you are an expert on the fairer gender?" Sterling replies with mock doubt.

"I can only share the one thing I have come to learn. Woman are weak minded and believe it is great to walk on the wild side with a dangerous man. But guys like us never get the girl in the end, do we?"

Sterling spares a grim smile while absorbing the advice. "So how soon can you deliver this to the Crimson?" he refers to the load with a delicate touch of his hand on the wooden crates.

"An hour tops. I need to call my men but I have to sit in on some boring social event at Maxes."

"Oh sounds like fun, I think I'm turning green with envy."

Banish bares his fangs with a cruel smirk. "Wise ass. You know how all those things go. I put on a fake smile and share scotch and stories with assholes who don't give a rat's ass about anything other than an indecent fuck and money. So I stay the minimum required time and book the fuck out of there in my Aston."

"Cleanly put for a politician."

"We're shades of grey hiding behind a mask of color. When the next big vote comes up, perhaps I can make a difference in this shit faced system we call a democracy."

"You are going to fix the vote?" Sterling inquires.

"No, I won't need to. I do however; have big plans to get rid of the glorious Prime Minister."

"You sound exactly like your brother." Sterling says with a head shake.

"And where be thy twin? He never sends Christmas cards in the mail anymore." His remark is of mock seriousness which Sterling knew. Banish held no animosity towards his twin but rather the heavy burden of concern.

The air thickens while Sterling tries to phrase his next sentence. "Tristan comes and goes when he pleases. I think he is still-" Sterling pauses to collect his thoughts.

"He is still hung up on Evangeline." Banish finishes. His face takes on a look of pity and disappointment. "My brother will never know peace again I fear."

"We'll try and bring him about. It's the least we can do for you."

"Not for me, for him. I've already paid my price and for what it's worth I would gladly do it again. There is still something to be saved in that empty shell of a body, I just pray it isn't too late like it is for me."

"You think you need saving?" Sterling asked puzzled.

"Saving is for those who want it charmer, and I'm content to live the way I am. Being a sinner and a murderer is all I know; my corruption has no limits. Now go back to your hotel while I prepare the goods." Banish nods his head to the door.

"I actually have somewhere else to be first."

"Your leg again." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Sterling grinds his teeth in annoyance. He hated people knowing his business but it couldn't be helped when it came to Banish. He seemed to know everything and it put more than a few people on edge. "Yes, I'll go see Bhane again. I've been slipping on our visits and I'm flat out of meds."

"Sorry I don't bootleg those." Banish flashes his fangs one last time before Sterling leaves the cellar. His nerves were back in order but his leg was starting to gain the dull, numbing throb. It was time to inject once again.

* * *

><p>Rose inhales the deep spicy scent around her. Her eyes were still tight with sleep and she was curled into herself for warmth like a naked mole rat. When was the last time she slept with no worries or cares? Too long in her books and she didn't want the moment to end. Where was she at the very moment; her eyes peer open into the darkness of a stranger's bedroom and she couldn't recall how she had arrived in the mass of sheets. She felt overcome with trepidations on the how and she searches her memories.<p>

Baron had left for an important mission and she had tried to snuggle up to him but pulled away in a flash. She had felt hungry in his absence and the kitchen had been sparse of food so she went across the hall to Sterling's where…

She groans with regret. Her body was now loosely clad in Barons gunmetal grey robe and it felt like a betrayal. Her underwear was missing and she felt a leftover residue on the inside of her thighs. The wetness from a moment of weakness between her and the dashing vamp was the only evidence of their sexual encounter. Strangely, she thought she would feel something more once the vamp had touched her but now all she felt was alarm and anxiety of the truth being exposed. What would Baron think? She didn't allow her mind to wander on that thought so she pushed the covers back and tied herself once again in the plush robe before making her way to the bedroom door.

She hit the light switch and looked around the chamber where she has wasted hours sleeping. There was a small gas fire place in the corner with two candles on the mantle. Left over wax from the previous burning was stuck and hardened on the side while the wick hung carelessly about. The sheets of the bed lay in a bundle of waves. The silk was midnight blue and the quilt was chiffon pink as were the pillows. A door was shut which likely lead to a bathroom and he had a closet instead of a wardrobe but she decided against snooping for now.

Her head pounded profusely like a hangover and yet she hadn't touch alcohol. She found her underwear discarded at the foot of the sofa and she gasped while pulling them on quickly in shame. Surely she knew coming over here would lead to some aloof act but oral sex hadn't been on her mind. It was redundant to keep wishing otherwise so she left the apartment with her keycard in hand and went back to the safety of Barons. The urge to shower struck her as a smart decision so she peeled off the robe and jumped into the steamy glass room. She was attentive with the soap, making sure she scrubbed every inch of herself clean, especially between her legs. All her young life she barely had a steady boyfriend and suddenly she was jumping into risqué situations with complete strangers. She could hardly recognize herself at that moment and she sunk to her knees in the shower while contemplating her actions. No tears came, only a wish to better herself if she really was the last hope these people had. The water was cold when hitting her back and her skin had started to prune after being in too long. She turns the tap off and pulls the robe around herself to dry. The thing smelt of Sterling's spicy scent and she wanted to burn the thing. Baron's musky scent had been hidden in the fibers and surely he would smell the other male on her. It was time to find a washing machine and a guide to take her there. The only trouble was she did not know a single face with the exception of the fighting males. Sterling was her last option again and she would have to wait for his return.

* * *

><p>Sterling taps his fingers in impatience while waiting for the good doctor to return. Bhane was something of a genius when it came to healing, even more so then Cardinal and he specialized in dealing out meds to vamps in secrecy. Though it was more then your average over the counter cold syrup; Bhane dealt with narcotics as well. What started out as a simple formality to pay off his gambling debt to River, turned into his new backroom career. You had to figure the guy was shady considering he did his med work at the back of a strip joint which he now owned. Sterling felt like he was in a scene of the sopranos, waiting for James Gandolfini himself to step out. As Banish had said, corruption knows no limits.<p>

The booming music of the strip joint pours into his ears as the door opens quickly and shuts just as fast. Bhane was quite the juxtaposition in his own background. A trim black suit with a gold napkin tucked away in his right breast pocket made him appear as quite the gentleman. His red hair was tied back in an array of colors while he kicked out his chair to sit. He wheeled close to Sterling with a pleasant smile.

"How wonderful to gain a visit from you again." His pearly whites flash a frauds smile, while his sepia colored eyes looked unnerving.

"I didn't feel like sitting in the waiting room tonight." Sterling puts blandly while referring to the women parading themselves half naked on a stage.

"Really? How unusual, most patients feel it relaxes them before a visit to me."

"Most likely because you could blackmail them." It was true; Bhane had more dirt dug up on everyone put together. People you suspected to be good at heart, were either junkies or had mental issues of murder and despair and Bhane sat back to absorb it all. A placard hung on his wall, promoting his excellence in the medical field. More likely he kept it there to remind himself of who he once was. Bhane himself had his own demons too.

"How terribly original coming from you." Bhane rolls his eyes while wheeling over to his desk and fishing out needles. "The usual I presume?"

"I may need a stronger dose, as I neglected to call on you last time."

"Do you want me to take a look?" instantly his demeanor changes from strip joint manager to PhD.

"I suppose I can waste the time."

Bhane wheels himself over in his chair while Sterling lays flat on the metal gurney. Bhane's hands are cold and rough of a physician while he pulls the left leg of the trouser up from Sterling's ankle. The scar that bore there was a faint purple, and the skin was turning a dove grey in contrast to the rest of his skin. The maimed skin ran from the ball of his ankle and up the side of his calf, almost meeting the knee.

"Can you feel anything here?" Bhane asks while applying pressure with his hand.

"Only a numb inconvenience." He replies shortly.

"I feel my concern grow for this injuring, but before I suggest anything drastic, I will prescribe a stronger med to you."

"You mean charge me privately. We don't have pharmacies for the meds you sell Bhane." Sterling pulls himself up on the gurney while reaching for his cane.

Bhane smirks. "And yet no one complains about my business, so don't act like a saint."

"I saw your sister tonight." Sterling remarks which in turn makes Bhane lose color to his face. He takes on an empty and bland look.

"I know I can faintly smell her still on your jacket. How fairs she?"

"She was happy to be put at work with a project I gave her. She is quite adapt in her science."

A small, wry smile plays at the corner of Bhane's mouth. "I am proud she is doing what makes her happy. And yet she is still in love with River. You don't have to answer; the look of pity on your face spoke all when you brought her up."

"I have tried to convince Mars over and again but she won't listen."

"Of course she won't. She is a woman in love with a man who her over protective brother detests. Women are ever so daring when picking a man."

"I must defend my comrade in one case. You hate him because of his lifestyle and what he does and yet you are a drug dealer with a strip joint? Forgive me if I'm beating around the bush but that seems a tad hypocritical."

"I do what I can to survive; River lives like trash because he is trash. A junkie who deals and drinks Demon blood is not welcome in my sister's bed."

"Alas I cannot help you anymore on this subject. It is Mars and yours concern; that is if you ever man up to speak with her in person."

He clears his throat impatiently in a warning for Sterling to shut his trap. "Than let me get you what you need so I can send you on your way."

Bhane starts to fish trough draws of his desk while looking at different pills, liquids and powders. Very rare did he sell human narcotics because most vampires had strong resistance to those chemicals. He had an array of powdered demon blood, were venom and bones of faeries that were crushed into a pill. Certain weeds that only grew in Nocturne could be used as a powerful smoke and Sterling had more than once indulged in the pleasure. The narcosis in which it often caused was a shattering welcome to his prudent life. Bhane wraps up a baggy filled with a sample of moon ash along with a bottle filled with pills.

"The smoke you have used before so continue as per usual but make sure to keep track with those pills. Only one per forty-eight hours I caution or the effects may be extreme."

"Don't want me to OD?"

"Looks bad on my clean record." Bhane flashes a wicked smile before tidying his hair. "I expect to see you once you've ran low on that. Don't hesitate to call if your leg doesn't get better though, I can always manage to pencil you in seeing as you are a friend."

"Well be still my hollow heart, I am friends with the corrupt Doctor of Nocturne." Sterling manages to pull mock sincerity before receiving a dark look from the red head.

"Always a pleasure." Bhane drawls blandly. His stare is blank and he motivates his inner self to return to his immodest job. "I'll send you the bill in a few hours." he calls before completely disappearing.

He leaves Sterling alone and heads back into the pounding music of the club. As the door closes, Sterling catches the brief glance of shining poles and dark lighting with luscious women swaying to the dance music in front of morbidly depressed vampires. Strange, some of the faces had been familiar to the casino and Sterling knew the line between him and them was thin. How long before he would be a shell of himself from the sadness? How long before he too would be consumed and make hourly visits to watch the flaunting women? The thought made him feel retarded and contorted inside; like a rabid dog in the gutter waiting to be fed. Not wanting to dwell on possible future transgressions, he makes the jump from the club and back to the casino where he is only greeted by the sight of abandoned, messy sheets and the faint smell of sunlight from Rose who had bolted long before his return.

**So opinions on the two new introduced boys? I actually have hopes of making Banish more important later on and Bhane will be more important to Rivers story. I also think they are worthy of their own story at some point but you let me know.**

**Reviews!**


	12. Twelve

**Don't worry Baron and Rose fans; their time is coming up quickly. I tend to write long stories and they will have ample time to be together after this chapter takes place. Welcome again to many new readers, I'm so glad this is starting to pick up!**

Baron looks up at the dense fog settling over the Pagan plains. It always was a murky setting in the twilight. The air was white and aglow with something mystic in the air. The Pagan plains bordered the Paladin River before reaching the Columbae Mountains. This was the last they would see of protective darkness before the sun would start to appear and they would have to wait for natural nightfall to occur. At this point they were no longer in the safety of their borders and they were at the mercy of all else that wandered in the invisibles fields. The Pagan plains were a bad place to get caught in a battle. You could only see a foot ahead of yourself before the fog blocked any further perception. Baron and his comrades stayed close in a circle to rest shortly. Everyone was staying silent including River which was a peaceful but unsettling change of pace. They were growing weak and weary and still had to trek another four hours to the mountain land; hoping it would still be night when they arrived.

In the eerie silence that ensued, Baron let his mind wander back to Rose who he had left in the hands of Sterling. She would be safer than he was but still he frets for the well being of her. Though he doubted she was naïve, he knew Sterling was the better negotiated and he didn't want her mind warped with his games. She was the unexpected but welcomed roadblock in his long lasting life. He had been so eager as to read her thoughts when she embraced him but to do so would have been an invasion to her privacy and he felt uncomfortable doing so even though she would be none the wiser. In his mind, he could picture her face clearly as if she were standing before him in the heavy mist. Her chocolate locks falling just past her shoulders in a teasing manner. Her nose was like a button and she would scrunch it often when upset or in a state of confusion. The look she would send his way was of nothing he had ever known and she only shared it for him. It was a silent longing but not desperation, no it was admiration and wonder. Her hazel eyes were like hardened honey with flacks of red and gold inside. He knew her appearance would change after she would transform but he pleaded that her eyes would stay the same. That smoldering look could never be captured in any camera or painting and he would sink into despair without it.

"We should move on." Kane looks up once; his blood red hair hiding his right eye with a full fringe.

"Aye, I suppose you're right."

Baron diminishes his previous thoughts and stands back to his full height. He felt as if all his warriors were looking to him but he was probably being paranoid. Truthfully, it was a hard charge to be looked up to and play leader. Too many times to count, he felt responsible for when one of them fell injured even though they would insist other wise. Guilt would claw at him like a cat for days on end like an itch that couldn't be scratched and he hoped to get there and back just as swiftly as they came.

"So we head to the River from here?" Cardinal crosses his arms judging the situation.

"It is the most direct way into the Mountain pass. I know it is also the most dangerous and I hate to lead you to such a place."

"We're ready for anything my man. Chill for sec, you know we can handle a tight sitch." River claps a hand on his back though Baron didn't feel anymore at ease.

"Well I'm glad for your certainty."

Baron turns away and starts to walk off into the north direction. The grass was moist from the mist and crunched beneath his shoes like sludge. The squishing sound of his comrades shoes were close behind as they stalked through the brush and pressed forward. The sound of rushing water was like a dark concerto to their sensitive ears. The grass stood high on the bank and cattails grew tall on wisps of stems. The water smelt crisp and fresh but was murky and nothing could be seen in the depths off the bank. They stood in a line on the edge, neither wanting to be the first to enter.

"It seems a long way to cross." River notes while rubbing a nervous hand through his white locks.

"But it is the only way." Cardinal murmurs in response.

"I know it is too late to go back but now that we are here, I grow…hesitant." Rivers crystal blue eyes look like whirlpools as he stares into the rushing rapids of the water.

"I'll go first." Baron takes a tentative step forward but Cardinal pulls him back with one hand locked to his chest.

"I think not. If anyone should test the waters, I volunteer to go."

Baron stares deep into Cardinals eye to look for any wavering spirit but his friends resolve is absolute. At six one, he stood smaller than the rest of the warriors but Cardinal had a heart of steel and once he came to a conclusion, there was no convincing him otherwise.

"Tread lightly now." Baron warns out of concern.

He nods once to his leader and than to Kane and River who keep stoic so as to not wound his pride. Inside their emotions ran red with worry as did Baron's but they stand aside as Cardinal rolls up his sleeves and makes his way down the bank.

"He'll make it." River says aloud though it appeared more to himself for comfort.

Baron keeps his eyes trained on Cardinal as he stands at the edge of the water. A chill calm collected in the air and the rushing water seemed to still like a statue that it looked like a solid surface until Cardinals first step broke into the liquid. His grey dress slacks turn to a dark charcoal color and clung to his leg as both his feet sink into the muddy bottom. The bank soon cuts off and he was now paddling slowly as the rest of his body becomes submerged in the water. They watch on from the bank as he makes it to the half point of the river; his hair now completely wet and slicked back to keep from blocking his vision.

"There's something in the water with him." River points to the left from where Cardinal could be seen. Ripples move fast towards their comrade but the water was too filthy to show anything visible below the surface.

Cardinal's eyes flash wide with panic as the ripples form closer. He bobs and thrashes in the water until his head disappears within the depths. The water stills and Baron thought for a moment he could hear his heart beat again. He takes off like a thief in the night towards the water, shouting off curses and calling for Cardinal. Kane and River trample behind like wildebeest; fangs flared and nasty obscenities pouring out from both mouths.

Baron hits the water in a flash, going in head first with his weapons still strapped to his chest. The water is just as decrepit below and his nose fills with a dark oily substance as his eyes burn from mud and salt. Something hits his leg below and he spins in the water, seeing nothing about. He stills his body and floats to the surface. His hair is decayed with mud and plants while he rubs his face. A ragged breath is taken from his mouth but none of his comrades are with him. He twists his head around in every direction frantically while calling out. Ripples reform on the waters surface and trudge towards him, but he doesn't back away. A scaly hand reaches up along his chest to his neck and a lithe body rises. Whether the gender was male or female he could not say. All water nymphs were built tall and with curves to match a female physique. The long gray hair clung to the naked skin of the creature as its foggy eyes searched Baron's face. They had no pupils or iris but just a clouded ball for sight. The three slits on both sides of the neck flapped open and closed for air similar to gills on a fish. Sharp jagged shards stick out from the thin lipped creature that resembled a sharks jaw. The hips were frail and jutted in and the skin of the chest was smooth and without hair.

Baron eyes the creature with animosity, "What do you want?" Baron asks rudely.

"_Lighten your tone night walker. We have your friends and only I can help you return them."_

The voice of the creature ran in his head and he winced with pain as his eyes shut. Nymphs could only speak with their mouths underwater but on land they sounded like a dying banshee that contorted your neurons worse than a migraine.

"My apologies, to whom do I speak?" Baron asks lighter.

"_They call me Tructa, messenger of the King Caetus. I assure you, your friends will meet no harm so long as you cooperate."_

"Than cooperate I shall. I only wish to regain my friends so we can continue along our way."

"_The King would like to know what brings you night terrors so far into out midst."_

"Our business is private and our own." Baron puts firmly.

"_If you value your life and the lives of your friends, you would do well to make that business public with us."_

Baron grinds his teeth in fury. Really he had no reason to trust these fish mongers but he would not be selfish enough to surrender his friends to a watery grave.

"Than I shall indeed, honor your Kings request. We venture to the Columbae Mountains for dealings with pixies."

The creature hisses with vengeance in its clouded eyes. "_You would call upon traitors help. They care nothing for this world and only settled for a share to spare themselves a nasty, unpleasant death."_

"I know what they are but there are bigger things afoot than past transgressions that could have a greater impact on all if we should not succeed."

Tructa glares as Baron while tightening his hold on his neck. _"How can I be certain your word is true?"_

Baron feels his windpipe starting to close off and he struggles to swallow with the creatures grip. "Search my memories. You will know what I speak of is true. The world is falling prey to corruption once more and I believe I can make the difference."

"_Than with your permission I shall. You keep your mind well guarded without your knowing and I need access to enter." _

Baron shuts his eyes while letting his wall down. He can feel the pinching and prodding in his brain like bad acupuncture while the water nymph scopes for the truth that lied there. Without his consent his mind flashes back to Rose and the creature pulls away.

"_You vampires hold more secrets than you ought to. A mortal woman is now thought to be a Light Bearer and you, Baron so bold and so wise wish to claim her as your own?"_ The creature cackled in his head while patronizing Baron for his weakness.

"I thought you wanted the truth about out journey." Baron says flatly while closing off his mind with a barrier.

"_Indeed I already saw thy truth of which you speak and you act with good intentions. Go now Baron son of Mortem. Your friends await your return safely on the other side of the water. You shall be able to cross safely should you seek passage over our river once more."_ Tructa disappears in one dive and the wind picks up in the air. It was as if nothing had happened and yet Baron couldn't shake the frosted feeling that settled on him.

Baron turns his head to the north bank and his comrades come into view as he strokes over through the water. They lay sprawled on the grass, soaking wet and panting heavily. Baron pulls out of the Paladin River while combing a hand through his matted tresses. He sits his ass on the cold, hard ground next to River who eyes him once before closing them again. A small smile plays on his lips.

"Good thing you negotiate well or we'd be chum for the bottom dwellers by now." He says with relief.

"Another one of my more brilliant talents. However I had to inform them of our plan."

River bolts up into a sitting position with bewilderment on his face. "And where does that leave us?"

"In the hands of nymphs who hopefully can keep their word."

"Shit…shit I hate this!" River stands and starts to pace around while Baron gets dizzy watching him.

"No need to be so crass. I think I left things on good terms."

"Good terms? Oh what a relief; and here I thought something bad would come of trusting fish people!" His tone drips with sarcasm.

Kane rolls his eyes and stands while placing a hand on Rivers shoulder. Instantly his rant stops and he sinks to his knees with a relaxed expression. Kane shakes his head while slipping on a pair of leather gloves, an item he wore often. It reminded Baron of Rogue from the X Men movies and how she couldn't touch people, only Kane's power was different.

"He's calm now?" Baron asks.

"Should be. I put a simple mind numbing spell that wears off in due time."

"Than let's not dilly dally now, we've almost made it." Cardinal says while retying his shoes that had become filled with muddy water.

Soaked and ran ragged, they continue into a small bush line. They were entering sunlight territory and had to be watchful of its gaze. The woods on this side of Nocturne held more tranquility with songbirds singing and flowers blooming instead of tangled weeds. Fresh scents of pine and spruce teased their noses like a steam trail to pie sitting on an open window. The edge of the other side was visible in the horizon but a small hazy light was forming at its start.

"From the looks of things, I'd say it will be dawn soon." Cardinal announces.

"Can we make it into the Mountain caves in time?" River says speaking up.

"Once we make it to the tree line, we could run in plain view, however the door into the Mountain pass it guarded by a spell and its keeper. If we want what we seek, we will have to bribe our way in."

Baron considers Cardinals wisdom for a brief moment. "But what do we have left on our backs to bribe with? I'm all out of valuables with the exception of my clothes and weapons."

River reaches into his jacket and pulls out a gold flask. He takes a generous sip and holds the container downward as small drops of red pour out and hit the forest floor. "The keeper can have this. The only value it held for me was what I just finished drinking."

"You brought Demon blood with you? Are you out of your God damn mind?" Baron shouts making the birds take off from the tree branches in a fright. "If we get caught with that, we would be sentenced to death and leave our race to parish! I can't belief you'd be so juvenile in your thinking."

River holds a look of shame from the burning red on his cheeks but his eyes harden. "And what about you? You're more concerned to see if the girl lives, not if we can prevent war. That's the reason for all of this isn't it?"

Baron opens his mouth but his voice hitches. It was the exact reason wasn't it? How he had become so close to someone so quickly he didn't understand, but he wasn't about to hit River now for calling him out on his intentions.

"I do want to save our race and prevent war, but I guess I can't lie and say my partial reason for going here was to not see if she had a chance to live as well."

River frowns deep while Cardinal and Kane eye him. It was a look of distrust, which he thought he'd never earn from them. Suddenly he was throwing away too much without thinking and all because of a mortal.

"I know my apology must seem little now but It is not too late for you all to turn back."

"And leave you here to die? The race still needs your sorry ass and I'm not about to hold the blame for deserting you. We'll continue but after this, I'm not helping you with any more of your plans unless Max assigns me to." River stalks ahead with Cardinal shortly behind. Their body language was tense and on edge so he left them to brood.

"Well are you going to walk ahead too?" Baron asks sourly to Kane.

"It is not weakness to show love for others. River will never understand a connection to a woman for any other reasons other than sex. I've trusted you since you were first born into this race and I stay with you until you leave again." He flips his hair away from his eye and continues walking with Baron.

The trees soon turn to small shrubs and the open valley to the Mountains become visible. The sky was turning a dark orange but no shadows were yet being cast off the ground. It was as close to the sun Baron had come in contact with in over a hundred years. How he longed to feel its warm glow on his pale skin but he would only be left to parish in its extravagant wake.

"So we run" Baron mumbles.

Cardinal and River had already taken off full speed like a cheetah with Kane and Baron following their path. The door to the caverns was at the highest peak and already the sun was trailing behind them. Baron takes a weary glance back to see the light following on their heels. With luck the keeper would let them in on time before they turned into dust on the doorstep for someone to sweep away. Rivers white hair is like a guiding light for them to follow as he broke into break neck speed, leaving even Cardinal a distance behind.

"Hopefully he bribes the keeper to open the door before we arrive, I don't think we have much time left." Baron says to Kane who only spares a nod in agreement.

The rest of his senses were blocked as he continue to focus on running. His breathing was deep and quick to get enough air in, while his feet hit the ground profusely. He was thankful for not being able to sweat for surely he would be covered in an abundant amount. When they hit the uphill climb of the steep mountain, he starts to jump from to tree to tree to pull himself faster. He stole another glance back and the light was at the foot of the mountain and climbing shortly behind. There was nowhere left to hide from the sun except inside and he didn't feel like burning to a crisp today so he pressed on, making damn sure his efforts weren't in vain.

The top of the peak seemed to appear closer within his grasp and he pushed himself further on, not thinking of anything except him and the Mountain. Rivers face comes into view and he stands next to a heavy set of stones doors that are opened a small portion. He reaches for Barons arm when he arrives and pulls him into the dark tunnel. Baron lands on his ass hard but he was thankful for being inside. Cardinal bursts in and River pulls Kane by his jacket just before the sun hit's his arm. The door shuts loudly, creating an echo bouncing off the walls. The place was utterly dark before them.

"We made it." River says relieved.

Kane's arm was smoking lightly but no damage was done. "Calling it too close for my tastes." He says bluntly while snuffing out his sleeve.

A torch lights in the stone halls and a short bulky figure clad in a black tattered robe approaches. The pixie was no taller than four feet and was dwarfed by their size but the creature held magic that even Kane could not best. A small patch of yellow hair sat on a round head and the black eyes look over each vampire once.

"You seek an audience with my Queen?" his voice was that of an innocent child though he was anything but.

"We do little sir." River answers. The creature scrunches his nose and scoffs.

"And who is it who commands you? Is it you?" he points the torch to Barons face.

Baron pulls back from the flame with a look of displeasure on his face, though the pixie did not seem to care. "I am Baron, son of Mortem and I call upon your Queen with dire need."

"No need for introductions, I care not who you are. Queen Adamas has no time for the likes of you. Be gone from this land, blood beggars of greater sires."

"But this is more than about us. She will want to know what I have to say." Baron pleads something he doesn't often do.

The creature is thoughtful while rubbing his ball chin with chubby fingers. "Than I shall have something in return. This small gold trinket is not far enough value for what you seek." He tosses the flask to the floor at Rivers feet.

"We come with nothing." Baron replies.

"Then you have come for nothing. To come here with a request and not bring reparations; what fools the lot of you."

"There must be something you desire." Cardinal says.

The tiny pixie growls to himself while pacing. "Surely the Queen would be upset if I turned you away, but payment must be made." His eyes shift to Kane's face and over to the right.

"That shiny thing there that is what I want."

Kane clutches his long earring and snarls at the pixies. "Filthy mongrel."

"Kane give it to him." Baron says sternly.

"It is not for him to have." He fires back.

"If you do not give me what I seek then I will turn you away to the sun."

The three men turn their heads to Kane, who snarls again while taking a gloved hand to his ear and removes his earring. He hands the green jewel to the pixie that wrenches the item from the hand and hides it in his side leather pouch.

"Come this way please." He holds out a hand and goes down the tunnel, his torch light leading the way.

"I am sorry Kane." Baron says comfortingly while placing a light hand on his shoulder.

Kane shrugs it off and continues walking. The others stay behind him with weary looks to one another.

"Never seen a man so protective of his jewels." River jokes.

"It was his mothers." Baron replies curtly while walking ahead. River sobers up and stays silent with his head down.

The road had been long and put a strain on all of their bonds of brotherhood. Baron silently hoped the outcome would be worth the price so they could return back as comrades. The hope was short lived though as they stepped into the grand hall, with pixies armed with staffs illuminating magic. Baron releases a sigh while he and his comrades are forced to their knees. Kane glares at the keeper with death in his eyes, already plotting revenge. All of their attention turns to a wooden door that opens, revealing Queen Adamas. She looked less then pleased at their arrival, and Baron pushed any remaining hope of making it back alive sink to the bottom of his mind. He remembers Rose's smile one last time before the Queen opens her mouth to speak.

**So I hope this was enough of a fix about each of the men to keep you all going until next chapter. We return back to Rose next as well as Sterling and the conclusion to Baron and the warrior's journey comes to a close.**

**Reviews!**


	13. Thirteen

**An early Christmas gift from me to all of you. Lot's of information and something else exciting at the end happens so I think you'll all like this one!**

Rose rubbed her tense shoulder gingerly while lounging on Baron's sofa for the past hour. She was considerate when looking back on her actions previously and sought to apologize to Sterling first. Awhile ago she had heard him return but she sat frozen like a stone on the sofa while coming up with something witty and decent to say. Her face was contorted deep in thought while she bounced her knee up and down subconsciously. As every second ticked by, she became more aware of every little sound that creaked in the room. The refrigerator would make a dull hum and the air vent came on an interval of every twenty minutes. Her eyes buzzed around the room, trying to come up with a good enough reason to not go across the hall but it was futile and she gave up shortly while pulling herself to her feet. The keycard was still in the fluffy pocket of the plush robe as she clicked the door behind her. She approached his white door across the hall with caution and knocked with an uneasy fist.

The door swung open in her face as his mouth was open to say something only he withheld his speech. Her face is wafted with thick smoke and his eyes are red while he looks to be in a state of derailment. His shirt hung free from the elastic of his pants and the first two buttons of his shirt were undone as was his tie that rested upon one shoulder. He looked baffled to see her.

"Ah, you have returned." He says with much candor.

"Well for two reasons actually, more to the point can I come inside for a moment."

"In what manner would you like to come inside?" he says in a slur which she scrunches her face with disgust. He was being much more crude then earlier and he was a mirror of himself. His stubble seemed more adamant on his face and he leaped back inside without the use of his cane, using the wall as a substitute crutch.

"I'm so glad you had to bring up earlier." She mumbled while shutting the door which seemed to skip his mind. His coffee table had an ash trashed with hand rolls laid out in a row. Also a spilled pill bottle was present.

"Having a self party?" she asked with a raised brow. Something was askew about him but she tread lightly. His behavior was clearly heinous.

He plops on the cream sofa with a manic chuckle to himself. "Just finishing where we left off I suppose."

"Since you seem so keen to bring that up, I might as well tell you that it won't happen again. Us I mean, and doing…that." She gestured between them to make her point clear.

"Verily, I was just about to make the same statement. A grand experience but I feel nothing more should come of that." He seemed to sober slightly with a roll of his shoulder.

She nodded, "Good, I'm glad we're on the same page." He seemed less inclined to answer her now as he stared blankly at the coffee table. He lit up another hand rolled smoke, the haze capturing his face dimly.

"You said you had two reasons to come here, what else can I assist you with?" he doesn't look her way when speaking. The edges of his face looked hard as he held scorn and contempt.

"I need to find a washing machine; preferably right away."

"Oh I see, you need to get rid of the scent that lingers there, lest Baron should find out about your little escapade across the hall." His remark was snide and he acted confident over her.

"Will you help me or not?" she asks with a huff.

"I will, so long as you come with me somewhere first."

She winced. Of course he would lay down a price, he was a typical gambler. "Where would we be going?"

"I have to make a quick stop to the cellars and meet a fellow chap around back. He has a special package for River."

"I suppose, though would it require me to lend a hand?"

"Heavens no! I don't want you tainted with the work we accomplish from behind closed doors." He sat up and snuffed out the butt while buttoning up his collar once more. "Allow me to straighten myself before leaving of course."

He walks away, towards the hall while she stands in the middle of the room, feeling transparent. What business would she be finding out about exactly? Surely she couldn't go in just a robe with nothing but her bare skin underneath. But she doubted he had clothes lying about like River had; he seemed too tidy and kept a closed profile on himself. He returns while straightening the cuffs of is shirt and sporting his walking stick with the silver handle.

"Am I to wear this?" she asks while grabbing at the robe.

"Unfortunately I have nothing else for you. What happened to the lovely dress you had on earlier?"

"I had only borrowed it from River but I left it back in Baron's room."

"We don't have time to wait; you'll just have to keep a tight hand around the collar." He brushes passed her to the door.

"We're taking the elevator?" she asks while following behind.

"Of course, it leads directly to the basement cellars. How else would we get there?" He mocked her question as if were a dubious thing to even ask.

"Couldn't you do that thing all vampires do, that makes you appear somewhere else in a flash?"

He steps into the elevator and waits for her to join before putting a key into the wall. Clearly only exclusive people were allowed in the cellars.

"Of course I can't take you that way. It is too difficult to transport two people together without jumbling molecules. Even for new vampires, it takes years to learn that practice for one, let alone two."

"So it can't be done?"

"Unfortunately no, which makes travel with you a slight handful. At best we can send you from here to earth but that is a different skill set entirely."

"I didn't realize it took so much to be a vampire." She notes aloud.

He hums in response before the elevator doors pull open into dark, cramped quarters. His wing tips clip on the floor while the pads of her bare feet make a smacking sound. The room smelt musty and like berries. Empty bottles were everywhere and florescent lights flickered on the ceiling. A garage door led outback where she and Sterling were headed. He pushes a large red button on the wall the casts the door open into the midnight air of Nocturne. Two large trucks are parked outside and a large man stands in waiting. Rose couldn't make out his face from afar but when they appeared closer she gasped upon seeing his scarred eye. The lid was shut and he held a deadpan expression with a glint of hell in his silver eye.

"Here he is, the man of the hour. Did you bring the money?" the man asks his voice deep like the drums of an orchestra.

"Paid in full." Sterling reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a stack of bills to which Rose raises a shocked brow.

The man takes the money from Sterling and Rose catches the glimpse of an opal ring on his pinkie finger. He seems to take notice of her as his silver eye finds her gaze. She shrinks back from fear and he smirks cruelly.

"And is the girl extra payment?"

Sterling casts a careless glance at Rose behind him before answering. "No, she is the girl we discussed before. She is Rose."

"Aye I should have known though her beauty was forestalled from my sight until nigh." He looks at Rose again only Sterling stands aside this time much to her objection. She studies his face but can't help to keep staring at the scar that maims the perfection of beauty. He seems to scowl at her observing.

"You must have only looked upon creatures with perfection for you eye me with such disgust. I apologize for not being up to standard to your high maintenance expectations. Tell me Domina, does my face frighten you." His expression was dark, but his voice was pained.

She finds the courage to speak again. "I only look at you with an intellectual's sight. Your face does not frighten me but your tone shakes my spine straight. Really you don't have to be so rude."

Sterling nearly chokes from her words and suddenly she wondered if she had struck the wrong tone instead.

Alas her words seem to stump him for a moment before he looks serious. "Than I shall ease my stance for which I assaulted you with. I am used to assuming what females think of me."

"It is alright though you called me Domina, in which I am puzzled."

"It is a friendly term for lady. You most certainly are a gentle soul Light Bearer."

He knew what she was and she wasn't surprised in the least. It would have to be something she would have to get used to apparently. "A lady? I find that appalling because of how I greet you. I'm only in an over sized robe; not very fitting for a lady." She says with a chuckle.

The corner of his lip lifts for a moment before returning stoic. "A pleasure to meet you Rose." He gives a curt nod before going to the back of the truck and pulling open the door.

Incased inside were bottles of red liquid by the gallon. Rose was more than sure it was blood but something was different in the care they took with the merchandise. Sterling engages her reaction while the men hooded in black work on unloading the truck contents into the storehouse.

"Can you handle things without me from here?" Sterling asks aloud.

The dark stranger nods and casts one last brooding look to Rose before Sterling drags her off. She was curious about the man she had just met and couldn't help but feel an air of similarity around him. He was both dangerous and a gentleman. The ring he bore looked to be a signal of importance or stature amongst vampires and she found herself on familiar ground; her mind flooded with questions.

"Who was that man just now?"

"That was Banish, Tristan's older brother."

Suddenly a huge puzzle piece falls into her lap, "Oh I thought he appeared familiar but I wasn't sure. Is he important because I saw the gold ring on his hand?"

They turn back onto the elevator and go to a new floor while she pesters Sterling with an onslaught of questions that seemed to hinder his mood.

"That is a family ring he has worn for generations. Banish is an Earl. He sits on the high council with Max and has stayed an elected official for nearly two hundred years."

"Wow so long. What other high positions sit on the council?" She had never favored politics but the vampire league tickled her sides with interest.

"Senators are keepers of law, The high Consul directs finances within our borders, you already know Max to be Prime Minister; his job is decision making for our realm and to visits the other realms for negotiations. Chancellors, Treasurers and Ministers also sit on the council though they only qualify for small sectors and for votes. "

"And are any of you on the council?"

"Baron is a Senator though he hasn't attended a meeting for an age, much to the dismay of Max."

"He's a Senator?" Her brows hit her hairline in surprise and interest, "So what are the rest of you?"

"Well before Baron became a Senator, we formed a blood oath to become the Sanctions Creed in which we fight for our realm and for peace. Myself, Baron, Cardinal, Tristan, River and Kane are all members."

"What's a blood oath exactly? I'm sorry; it must seem like all I can come up with is questions."

"Do not apologize. I suppose it is important for you to learn now. Baron will at least be pleased I didn't waste your time. As for your question, a blood oath is a sacred ceremony that binds vampires to each others will. In a way we are like brothers now and we would die to defend each other. We are all connected; even now I can feel the others from miles away. We can hear each others call like a telepathic link."

"But if you are not related, how come Banish and Tristan are brothers."

"Their family is…complicated. Both were born to be vampire by the same person and all of their family before them were and are vampiric as well."

"So vampires have children?"

"The only vampires capable of child birth are a blessed vampire called the Nutritor Vitae. If you were a regular mortal and I was to change you, you could not bare a vampire young."

The thought of becoming vampire sent a chill through her and she wondered why he used the example. "So I would be forced to never have a child."

"In a manner of speaking." He was blunt and seemed dispatched about his race. She wondered if he actually liked being a vampire at all.

"Than how has your race been able to keep its numbers high?"

"Ah that is a secret I am not allowed to share. The Nutritor Vitae are kept protected and I am not allowed to share that with you. Even many Nutritor Vitae do not know what they are."

"How can you hide such a thing from them?" She asks with a judging tone.

"A rule enacted by Max many a year ago. As you might have guessed, many have lost fondness for his reign."

"And I can see why." They stop off at the third floor and she is relieved to see a pair of washing machines next to a dryer. It looked like a laundry mat and storage for cleaning supplies.

She was about to undo the robe but pulls the clothing tightly together. "Umm I have nothing on underneath."

He huffs in annoyance before digging through a pile of laundry in a wicker basket. He tosses her a white towel that was short and would barely cover her knees, but she wasn't about to complain with the look on his face. She quickly changes while remembering to pull the keycard from the pocket. The machine buzzes in the silence between them. He leans against the wall nonchalantly while she clutches the white towel to her body. The water spun in endless circles through the front load machine like a cyclone. Her mind was frazzled and dizzy from the avalanche of information she had acquired and she just wanted to slow down for a moment.

"You're so quiet. A moment ago I couldn't shut you up, what's going on in that head?" he asks from his spot on the wall.

She looks into his green eyes for a moment before looking at the stone tiled ground.

"I don't know. It seems like forever since I've been home and already I've adopted so much time into learning your culture all the while I can't figure out how Demons had found me on earth in the first place."

"I don't want to worry you, but I too found that odd. Their scent on Light Bearers is weak at best and they beat us to you; it's almost as if someone led them straight to your location." His cane was positions in front with one hand on top, the other combing through his dark hair. His sea green eyes were cast down to the floor as his brows furrowed. His dove grey suit was looking fresh and perfect on his tall, lean body and for a split second she forgot her woes.

"Are you criminals?"

He looks up with a frown and a curious expression. "How do you figure that?"

"A secret meeting to deal blood that smells like berries in a back warehouse? I'm not stupid Sterling. I felt like I was a scene of the Untouchables with Al Capone."

He chuckles darkly. "And if I am to reveal anything, will our little savior run off and tell?"

"There is really no one I could tell." She answers with a careless shrug.

He nods his head in acknowledgment to that statement. "We're bootleggers of Demon Blood, though I place the blame mostly on River. He is an addict when it comes to the stuff though it does reel in the money here at Crimson."

"And an Earl who sits on the council deals the stuff?"

"I know; how corrupt we vampires must be to do such a thing but everything is about greed and profit. You know there is little difference between this world and yours."

"Was it Max who outlawed the blood?"

"No actually it is a higher calling that was written in our amendment when we were given Nocturne. Some vampires of old still strongly believe in the law and we would find more than heat if we were to be caught."

"So you all used to live on earth before Nocturne was created I gather."

"Yes that is true. Nocturne is fairly young on vampire terms. We've lived here for more than three hundred years. It was becoming to much of a hassle with our kind feeding from humans. Now we stay here in the eternal night and drink from each other while partying, gambling and sinning our way through forever." He seemed to snarl at his own kind's habit of living but she didn't bother to pry.

The buzzer on the washing machine ran and she switches the robe from machine to dryer. The room was bland and chilly. The dull eggshell walls seemed to grow closer with each passing minute as she brushed her untamed ebony curls from her face. Sterling seemed content on staying quiet which suited her too. The hour felt stretched too long and she wanted to be alone. Her mind replays when she arrived at his room and the drugs he had on his table. He looked like a raving junkie with a disheveled appearance and empty eyes. He had called River one but it seemed like he was much the same. She wanted to ask desperately that it ate away at her but too many things could go wrong if the words were uttered so she bit her lip and kept the thoughts tucked away. Sterling wasn't her problem no matter how much the good in her wanted to help. She would have her own problems to deal with soon enough and that worried her all the more.

The robe was warm when she slipped it back on. Sterling turned around while she changed out of courtesy which actually made her feel better. The robe smelt of detergent and heat from the dryer but no longer like Sterling which was a relief. She wandered behind him to the elevator where they stayed silent to the top floor. They go half ways to their own doors though Rose pauses, feeling queer not to thank him for his help.

"So this was an interesting adventure." She starts off. Her neck was stiff as she rubbed it.

He nods. "I'm glad to have helped you with both the robe and your questions."

"Yeah that was my favorite part." She gives a small smile in which he only stares at. Something flashes in his eyes but it was gone before she could trace the emotion.

"Good bye Rose." He bows slightly before limping to his door with cane in hand.

She watches the closed door long after he had departed. After standing in the hall long enough to leave her foot prints in the carpet, she makes her way back to the quiet room. It was exactly the same as before; she was expecting something to change somehow but it didn't. She felt exhausted again and the large bed down the hall sounded inviting as hell. The sheets were still a jumbled mess and she dives into them like a security net. She fell asleep in an awkward position; not even sure if her head had hit the pillow but it was a lost thought in the murmurs of the night.

* * *

><p>Her eyes flash open later to the sound of a door shutting. She wasn't sure how long she had slept; whether it was five minutes or five hours. Standing on her feet she makes her way from the bedroom and into the sitting area. A dark figure rested against the counter in the kitchen. The smell of blood was in the air and clothing was shredded. His hair was a matted mess of nature's debris mixed in like a stew of nonsense. His face was weary and yet bold with a dirt smudge under his eye.<p>

"You're back." She says frankly. Inside her heart wept at the sight of him. How long had it been since she had seen his beautiful face?

He spared no words and made short time in the distance between them. He loomed towards her, making no sound with footsteps or breathing in the process. Whatever was coming was a storm but she longed for it in any shape or form. He backed her up towards the wall slowly and she gulped inaudibly as he leaned in towards her ear. The sight and smell of him overloading her sense's until she was incoherent.

"You are mine Rose."

Her knees buckled but he caught her with one steady arm while the other was drawn into her hair. Their lips met in fiery passion and all she could think about was the heat. The moment was right no matter the circumstance. Something had smoldered between them in the time line from earth until now and the rope had finally snapped free. He tastes like strong alcohol mixed with plums and cinnamon. His arms were powerful and she could barely wrap all the way around him as he engulfed her against the drywall. His tongue found her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She withheld to make the passion last longer but eventually gave in and soon it was war in their mouths in which he was the victor. He made no attempts to unclothe her; he seemed more content on keeping her close and she was fine with any contact he gave her. Desperation and pain washed off him and entered her as she understood and was empathetic to the feeling. She had captured his attention the night they stole her away and she would belong to no one else ever again. Whether or not troubles would arise she was uncertain and that suited her just fine.

**So a tiny moment to something beautiful is starting. I thought it would be better for Baron to explain next chapter what happened with him and his friends to Rose so they can bond more. This moment was about them finding each other for the first time and will help them both through tough times ahead.**

**Review and see you all in the New Year!**


	14. Fourteen

**I really must thank all fanfic members and anonymous reviewers alike! More followers have added this story and it makes me so happy! Sorry for the long wait but tests have been coming at me hard during school but I found time to finish! **

"So, tell me about yourself." Rose said cheerfully, her cheeks still flushed from the passionate kissing moment minutes ago. She was currently enveloped in his large arms on the tousled bed sheets in his room. Baron had a dominant expression on his face to be holding Rose so close; it was all he was afraid to do but now he would never let go. How his body had wanted to do more; even now it was screaming violently in urge and raw need but he kept himself in check for Rose's sake. The last thing he would ever do is put her in harms way.

"What's there to know really?" He replies casually.

She rolls her eyes playfully, "Oh come on now, you're an immortal vampire, there must be a thousand stories you can tell me. I'm only asking to know about you personally."

He paused in hesitation. Was it really worth risking her good opinion about him by sharing his past? It was far from glamorous and was more of a tale about murder and torture that he sometimes caused. "I'm assuming you want to know how I became this way."

"More or less yeah, unless you don't want to share of course." He brushed her forehead with his lips. God she was too perfect for him.

The rain brushed against the window lightly as the wind kissed the glass. The leaves were uprooted from their peaceful rest amongst muddy ground. "I died on a night like this."

Her face creased with worry. "Died?"

He chuckled softly, brushing away the stray hairs from her face, almost to erase the look of concern she spared for him. "That is the sacrifice of being a vampire Rose; you must die and be deemed worthy to come back again. Know that every person who is cursed by a vampire may not survive the process of the change. I was lucky; or should I say unlucky to have been brought back."

"You hate what you are?" She asks softly.

Yes, "No." he lied. In his mind, there was no greater hate then for himself he shared, why welcome her to the brutal truth of his life.

"I hardly could say you are unlucky. People are afraid of death all the time and would trade anything to live one more day."

"But at the price of one's soul, you'll find you lost more then there was to be gained." He counters. She bites her bottom lip in frustration.

"You're hard to argue with you know."

He let's a deep chuckle escape him. "So I've been told more then once."

"So continue with your story. How did you die and who was the vampire to change you?"

"I was but a mere street rat bound in the void alleys of Paris long ago. It was only myself, my mother and my two youngest sisters who I strived to look after since my father had passed. I worked hard to provide for them but sometimes money was in short supply and I would have to resort to other methods."

"You were a thief?" She asks incredulously.

"Yes I was, I feel no shame in admitting such a small crime as compared to my many new offenses, but I digress. I wasn't always built as strongly as I am now. Being malnourished, I was tall and awkward at best, making me a rather second rate crook. It was the actions of a boy, trying to live for his family as the man of the house. After a tedious day of factory work, I set out after hours to steal bread from a local bakery which I never made it to." His eyes space out as the memory lapses in his mind.

_The rain poured profusely down the cobble stone path ways of Paris. Bartemius made his way through the low town scrum alley's, ducking from sight when a soldier be on foot patrol. He was nearing the open street way to the bake shop. He felt the familiar buzzing in his muscles in anticipation for what he was about to do; only he never made it out from the alley. He was grabbed from behind by something too silent and too swift. Something painful churned in his stomach but he was immobilized by a pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso. He persistently tried to push the attacker away but he was locked in an iron grip. Something was dripping slowly from his stomach and from the hollowed pain; he knew too well that it was his own blood. His breathing was frantic as the arms dragged him further back from the alley and soon all hope was but a fading dream. He was laid to the ground, his head resting on a lap. He tried to sneak a glance at his murderer, but their profile was shrouded by the shadows. They whispered inaudible words of comfort falling on his deaf ears. All sounds now were his faint heart beat, slowly dying. His arms slapped uselessly on the ground now, too weak to fight away the oncoming end. Every minute he spent was a life age to pull through. He thought now of his family and how he had let them down. Three women's lives were now over; surely they could not provide for themselves without his support. He was the willowy crutch to their dust covered life. Funny, he never thought his death would lead them all to an early grave. The night was silver and red, while the moon waned to the retarded and demented dwellers of the night. The last thoughts of peace were now dead along with his body in the streets. A rat dying in the gutters seemed like such a sweet end. But it was not over yet; fate had other plans for this boy. His eyes, bloodshot and dilated shoot open upon the pain searing in his neck. He was pulled roughly into a sitting position, the sounds of slurping and mewing echoing in his head. It wasn't until now that he recognized the lithe form of his attacker to be female. She tugged at him greedily with her mouth and yet the sensation was making him feel more alive then even before he was attacked. All too quickly her mouth leaves his tender throat only to find his mouth. He almost gags at the sudden intrusion of blood pouring in like a river. He was forced to swallow the bitter tartness down his esophagus, it leaving a burning trail in its wild wake. His body seemed to rejects it's new strength and soon he was withering on the stone floor retching back but nothing being expelled from his body. The fatigue falls on him fast, while small hands smooth back his hair. He feels the sensation of floating, his body now flying somewhere else. The night ended as he predicted; in a grave. The mud walls are warm and welcoming to his shriveled figure. And just as he thought he had entered a new Hell; a sound lighter then a lute coaxed him like an angel singing on high._

"_You shall never know sunlight again. You are my son, forever sworn to walk with me among the shadows. Henceforth you shall no longer be Bartemius; no you shall be branded Baron, Keeper of Precepts."_

He awoke from his memory, Rose's eyes boring into him with remorse and admiration. It had been centuries since had last looked upon that night and yet it still rang as clear as yesterday.

"Why did she rename you?"

"All Vampires are branded anew to cut the ties of an old life. Being vampiric is a chance to start over as something entirely different, you are to show no remorse or love for past transgressions. But that was the old ways that have long since strayed. Newborns tend to hold onto their emotions better having not been forced to sway from them."

Rose nodded, but she seemed to be fiddling with another question in her head. "Who was she?" she whispered.

Baron broke into a grin, "Ah, do I detect the lady to be jealous?"

Her face heats, "No…well maybe a little." She admits sheepishly.

His chest rumbles with laughter at her innocence. Suddenly feeling guilt stricken about his previous endeavors with the one night casino tramp, he pushed to explain his situations. "It was not that kind of relationship, for she already had a husband, Mortem. She was Stellis. For decades I had followed and learnt well from her instruction. I was the pup and she was the matriarch. She had told me once that I had looked like her son from long ago and had the briefest weakness to change me. I told her first I hated her, for taking me from my family and she had wept with such sorrow that I understood her to be the most lonely creature life had ever born."

"What happened to her?" Rose asked, her voice laced with melancholy.

"She was banished from Nocturne fifty three years ago for her brass crimes committed. But you must understand that she is very confused and wild. I pleaded with the counsel to reconsider but Max would hear no reason so she was banished…by me personally."

"By you…why?" She looked at him incredulously.

"Because I am Keeper of Precepts. It is my ultimate binding charge to do justice for the better of my kind. It was she herself who granted me with the power in the first place. Only Vampires of higher power and strong blood lineage can bestow a title onto a new born."

"That must have been awful for you."

"Indeed…the last look upon her face was acceptance and forgiveness for me being the one to lift the sword. I was distraught for weeks. My blood curdling screams did not help to ease the pain my body felt. The first time the bond is broken between child and maker is like reliving ever nightmare to ever have maimed you."

"Can she ever return?"

"Her sentence was two hundred years if she can survive Earth. But she was old and fragile then, and I know it in my heart that she may already be dead. The moment the bond broke, I could no longer feel her presence within me." Something unforeseen leaked down his face causing him to frown. He wiped his hand away to find a black tear falling from his eye. Rose was staring in fright at his tears, so he made a move to shove her away.

"I am sorry." He stood abruptly from the bed but she latched onto his forearm with pleading eyes.

"Don't leave, I want to help you." Her small hand caressed the side of his face and he leaned in contently, wanting to absorb her heat. She brushed away his inky tears with the pad of her thumb. Slowly, he eased back onto the bed, pulling her down to his side, wanting to keep her warmth close. When his eyes opened again, he found her studying his face softly. She smiled warmly which he returned genuine.

"She was the reason you were on Earth before wasn't she; and you so happened to come across me by accident."

He nodded. "You are relentless you know." He tells her.

"Relentless to keep you close. Something tells me you haven't had such an emotional response in a long time and it startled you. I want to be here every time that happens."

He collected her hands in his one large palm, placing a chaste kiss upon them. "I would hold no objection to that."

"May I ask why your tears are black?"

"Vampires are the remnants of a passed living entity. Our emotions come as hollow as our still hearts and its only befitting that out tears be shadows."

"Even shadows contain some truths." She counters.

He grinned fully, flashing his sharp canines, "Very true."

"So you never did tell me what that mission of yours was about." She hinted with knowing eyes.

"Aye, we went to see Pixies on a different note. They hold strong powers to see future events unless blocked by cataclysmic interference."

"Did you fight them? You look as worn out as a rag doll." She notes with a giggle behind her hand.

"I am better off then Kane, who went ballistic. But while we distracted the guards in a fight, Cardinal was able to get his hands on the Queen, forcing their swift surrender. She is the only one allowed to use the caldron of the condemner."

"And did she look into the future, finding what you had hoped."

"Unfortunately, the world is at a balance showing both sides of the pending war that we are so clinging to the brink of. I had hoped to see a glimpse of your fate as well but…it did not occur as likely as I had prayed."

"Are you worried for me?" She asks surprised.

"I do fret for your safety my Rose. You are bound to Max's will because of the contract. The only way it will break is if the events reign out as you had signed for or if the writer of the contract passes on."

"Well don't worry for me; I have you to keep me sane while I go through this…change." He squeezed her hand in reassurance to let her know he was there for her in the same way she wanted to be for him. "So…what do those Pixies look like anyway?"

"Like chubby children with sharp teeth. They grow no taller then four feet and can leave a nasty bite; though they use magic over their canines in a fight."

"And can they fly?" Her eyes light up like a star in the midnight sky.

"Only the females sport wings." He chuckles to her.

There was silence after. She rested again, her small head on his chest. Her dark locks formed a waterfall down her shoulders, which he brushed absent mindedly, marveling in the velvety feel between his fingers. He listened closely to her small breathing and the beating of her heart. Surely she would notice while laying on him that his chest was as hollow as a cave. But he knew she was never quick to pass judgment and the thought didn't worry him. Verily he was worn out from the reckless gallivanting he had been committing. Shutting his eyes for a moment, he liked the idea of resting quietly next to her. Exhaustion overcame him and soon he too was welcomed in the darkness, no longer minding its hold for he was alone no more.

**So kind of fluffy, but that's because things turn serious again next chapter. Dirty Max will return, and now we all hate him more because of what he made Baron do! This was only a brief visit to Baron's past, but more will come; like why does Baron always introduce himself as Mortem's son and what was the crime Stellis committed. Leave more reviews so we can make Max suffer in the future!**


End file.
